Vœux nocturne
by Aura Dark Wolf
Summary: Les histoires regorgent de monstres, de créatures surhumaine et cruel. Mais parfois, rien n'est plus monstrueux que les hommes eux-mêmes. C'est le cas pour Katya, orpheline sans nom. Et si pour elle, ses monstres tant redouté ne pourraient pas devenir ce qu'elle n'a jamais eu ? Rated M pour des situations violentes.
1. Prologue : Scaretale

**Nouvelle histoire, sur laquelle je travail depuis maintenant plusieurs mois. Certains chapitres seront plus sombre que d'autre, avec une certaine violence (les sensibles sont averti).**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **PROLOGUE**

 **Scaretale**

P.D.V externe :

Il fait noir, car ses yeux sont fermés. Il fait froid, car elle est couchée sur le carrelage au fond d'un couloir sombre et sans aucunes fenêtres. Et des cris. Toujours des cris. Des cris de joies. La joie de ses tourmenteurs à la vue de ses larmes. Une fois de plus, combien exactement ? Trop pour les comptés. Pourquoi ? Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle ne se le demandait plus.

Le temps passait, comme la douleur. Elle avait l'habitude maintenant, au point qu'elle ne se débattait plus. Ils finiraient bien par en avoir marre, ils allaient se fatiguer, jusqu'à la prochaine frustration ou tout simplement quand ils s'ennuieraient à nouveaux.

_NON MAIS C'EST PAS VRAIS QU'ILS RECOMMENCENT ?!

_Mince !

_Allez on file !

Un dernier coup de pied au passage, et c'est enfin terminé. Le surveillant du dortoir était maintenant près d'elle, qui restait immobile. Elle savait que la douleur serait pire si elle bougeait.

_Pff… ils vont finir par me la tuer si ça continue…

* * *

Cette jeune fille de 16 ans se nommait Katya. Seulement Katya. Elle ne savait rien d'autre, sinon que sa vie se résumait aux cris, aux courses-poursuites auxquelles elle ne pouvait échapper, même s'il fallait bien près de quatre heures pour réussir à la piéger, et aux bastonnades.

Malgré tout, elle ne se laissait pas faire, loin de la ! Elle rendait les coups comme elle le pouvait et lorsqu'elle ne pouvait pas utiliser ses mains, elle mordait, donnait des coups de pied… Seulement voilà, contre tous les élèves ou presque, elle n'avait tout simplement pas la moindre chance. En dehors des profs, du personnel des cuisines et du surveillant, elle n'avait aucun soutien, personne ne prenait sa défense ou ne cherchait à calmer les excès de violences de ses camarades.

Cette vie était la seule qu'elle connaissait. Elle n'avait pas d'autres souvenirs que ceux qu'elle avait vécus entre ses murs. Elle n'en était jamais sortie, pas une seule fois d'aussi loin qu'elle pouvait s'en rappelait.

D'où venait-elle ? Avait-elle seulement eu une famille ? Elle s'en moqué complètement, elle faisait sans. Et puis, le savoir ne changerait rien de toute façon. Elle était là, un point c'est tout.

Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est que tout allait bientôt changer…


	2. The Escapist

**Voila le premier chapitre, l'histoire commence véritablement. Je tient à précisé que tout comme le prologue, le contenu de ce chapitre n'est pas du vécu, mais s'inspire tout de même -malheureusement- de fait réel.**

 **sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 :**

 **The Escapist**

P.D.V de Katya :

J'entrais dans la salle de classe. Comme prévue, elle était encore vide. Tant mieux. Je m'installer à ma place avent que les autres n'arrivent. Ils arrivèrent un quart d'heure plus tard. Toujours aussi bruyant. Le prof referma la porte derrière lui avant de prendre place à son bureau.

_ Un peu de calme s'il vous plaît ! Aller, à vos places tout le monde ! J'ai une annonce à vous faire !

Il fallut attendre encore dix bonnes minutes pour que le calme se fasse enfin dans la salle.

_Bien, pour commencer, bonjours à ceux que je n'ai pas déjà vue dans les couloirs toute à l'heure…

Il fût interrompu par quelques idiots qui trouvèrent drôle de lui répondre.

_Silence, merci, et donc je voulais vous dire que demain nous partirons en sortie pour toute la journée, alors pensait bien à prendre des chaussures de marche, un imperméable au cas où, etc…

Une sortie ? Je n'en revenais pas : j'allée enfin sortir de l'école !

_Et on va ou ? demanda un élève.

_On part quand ?

_Combien de temps ?

Les questions fusé de tous les côtés, le pauvre prof fût vite déborde.

Au final, je fini par savoir que nous partions 8 h 30 le matin, que nous allions visiter des grottes, que pour le déjeuner il y aurait un pique-nique près d'un sous-bois et que pour finir nous ferions une promenade à pied en forêt.

J'ai vraiment hâte d'y être !

_On pourra courir un peu comme ça !

Le sourire que je commençais à avoir s'effaça aussitôt. Bien sûr, ils allaient en profitait. Je sentais qu'on me regardé maintenant, mais je n'en est rien à faire pour le moment. La journée passa sans rien de particulier, au moment de m'endormir, je me suis pourtant senti différentes, comme si quelque chose allé m'arriver.

Je me réveiller doucement, un coup d'œil sur mon réveil m'appris qu'il était 7 h. Me levant sans bruit, je quitté ma chambre pour aller prendre une douche. Si j'y aller le soir, j'étais sûr de n'avoir que de l'eau froide. Une fois sortie et habiller, je filé au rez-de-chaussée prendre mon petit déjeuner.

_Tu es bien matinale ce matin, c'est la sortie qui te met de bonne humeur ? me demanda la cuisinière avec son grand sourire lorsqu'elle me vit entrée.

_Oui, répondis-je en me versent un bol de chocolat chaud, avec cela je pris une tartine de pain encore toute chaude du four et la tartiné de Nutella. Il était 8h moins le quart maintenant. Les autres n'allaient pas tardé à descendre eux aussi. Pour de pas être avec eux je proposé mon aide pour préparer le pique-nique.

_Mais bien sûr ! Aller ma petite, on a du pain sur la planche si on veut être à l'heure !

La cuisinière aurait très bien pût s'en sortir seul, mais elle savait pourquoi je voulais rester dans la cuisine plutôt que d'être dans le réfectoire avec les autres. S'était souvent elle qui me soigné après une baston. Ce que moi je blessé, elle ne voulait pas en entendre parler. Elle savait, comme pour les profs, que je ne chercher jamais la bagarre et que je ne faisais que me défendre.

Une fois que nous avions fini de préparé le pique-nique, j'eu droit à un autre chocolat.

_Se serait bête de gâché, surtout quand on se donne du mal, hein ? me dit-elle avec un clin d'œil complice.

Le bus roulé depuis maintenant une demi-heure. Certain élèves s'était endormi sur leur siège pendant que d'autre piaulé. Je ne pouvais cependant pas les entendre, avec mes écouteurs bien enfoncé dans mes oreilles. Le petit MP3 qui reposé sur mes genoux était un cadeau de la prof de français, elle savait que j'aimés la musique et m'avais appris comment en télécharger sur l'un des ordinateur de l'école. Ce petit appareil était donc mon bien le plus précieux, mon seul réconfort, mon allié sans qui je ne tiendrais pas le coup. Je baisse un peu le volume pour entendre ce qui ce dissent derrière moi, et le retraitât aussitôt : ses idiots gueulé encore des chansons pariades et autres obscénités. Je me dépêché de remettre le volume à fond et mis un de mes morceaux de Nightwish préféré.

Une heure plus tard, nous sommes enfin arrivés aux grottes. La visite prit tout le reste de la matinée et ne se termina qu'au environ de 13 h. C'était magnifique, une véritable cathédrale sous-ternaire avec ses voûtes recouverte de stalactites et ses piliers de calcaire. Toutes les parois se mettait à scintillé avec la lumière, le son des gouttes d'eaux se répercuté en écho tel une douce musique. C'était comme se retrouvé dans un autre monde, ou au paradis. Je rie à cette pensé : se croire au paradis alors que je me trouvé sous terre. Je fusse tiré de mes pensées par les braillements de mes camarades qui demander dans combien de temps on allée manger.

_Le temps de prendre le bus pour aller à l'aire de pique-nique. Répondis le prof à la cantonade.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, nous y étions. Le déjeuner comporté pour chacun d'un sandwiche jambon-beurre, avec un sachet de chips et une bouteille d'eau. Puis la ballade commença. Le ciel était dégagé, l'air chaud et chargé des odeurs des bois. Mes camarades trainé un peu des pieds et avais l'air de s'ennuyer mais pour moi s'était tout simplement le plus beau jour de toute mon existence. Le sentier bordé de fougères qui menait à travers bois était parsemé de tâches d'ombres et de lumières. Des chants d'oiseaux résonné doucement à la cime des arbres, je nagé en pleine féerie. Mais bien sûr, s'était trop beau pour durer…

_C'est bon, le prof nous voit plus !

_Tayo ! La chasse est ouverte !

Et ce qui devait arriver arriva : je dû courir pour échapper aux pierres qu'ils avaient commencé à lancé vers moi.

_Et c'est parti !

_YA, YAAAAA !

Une course effrénée commença dans le sous-bois. Bizarrement, le terrain inégal ne me pausa aucun problèmes je courais à en perdre haleine, bondissait par-dessus les fossés, les buissons et les broussailles. Au bout d'une demie heure mes poumons devinrent brûlant, mes muscles me faisait de plus en plus mal à chaque foulés. Oui foulé, car je galopé. C'est en parti à cause de ça qu'ils aimé tant me faire courir. Je commencé à être trempé de sueur, la douleur brûlé mes muscles, signe que mon corps n'allée plus tenir bien longtemps. En temps normal je ne fatigue pas aussi vite, mais là je viens juste de mangé et je suis en terrain inconnu. Ce qui veux dire pas de cachette pour reprendre mon souffle correctement et pas l'endroit où je puisse me faufilé sans qu'ils me suivent.

_Putain, mais c'est qu'elle a du souffle !

_Aller, elle va pas tarder à fatigué !

Ils se rapproché, je le sentais. Des larmes commencé à couler malgré moi. Je savais ce qui allais se passé : ils me feraient tombé, puis deux ou trois d'entre eux me tiendrait les mains et les jambes pour que je ne puisse pas me défendre pendant que les autres se défoulerais en coups de pieds et autre…

Soudain, les bois s'écartèrent pour faire place à une fissure dans le sol. Elle était large d'au moins trois mètres, et elle semblé profonde. Je n'ai même pas réfléchie : une foulé, deux, trois, et je me jeté avec toute les forces qu'il me resté pour franchir le gouffre. Un cri m'échappa comme mes pieds touchée le sol de l'autre côté. Dominé par l'adrénaline, je continuer à courir.

* * *

P.D.V externe :

_Mais bon sang, elle est passé ou ?!

_On l'a bien entendu criée, non ?

Les élèves qui pourchassé Katya ne la voyait plus depuis un moment déjà. Pas qu'ils s'inquiété pour elle, ça aucune chance. Mais si le prof la trouvé en premier, sa allé chauffer pour eux et leurs bulletins. Ils aller commençai à s'éloigné pour voir si elle n'était pas plus loin quand ils entendirent appelais :

_Hé ! Les gars, venait, vite !

Ils ne se le firent pas dire deux fois. En moins de deux secondes, ils trouvèrent leur camarade qui venait de les appelais.

_Tu l'as trouvé ?

_Non, mais regardé là, c'est ses chaussures non ? dit-il en leurs montrant les traces sur la terre légèrement humide.

_Elle est pas loin, allé.

Ils débouchèrent sur la sortie du bois.

_Mais où elle…

Celui qui avait commençai à parler stoppa net, sa bouche grande ouverte.

_Ba t'as quoi d'un coup ?

Et là, ils virent tous la fissure devant eux. Le crie qu'ils avaient entendu plus tôt résonnaient dans leurs têtes en même tant qu'ils s'en approchée jusqu'au bord.

_Vous croyez que…

Ils se regardée, pâle comme des draps. Impossible qu'elle est pu s'arrêter vue à quelle vitesse elle courée.

_Que se passe-t-il ici ?

Lorsqu'ils se retournaient, ils virent le prof sortir du bois.

* * *

P.D.V externe :

C'est encore engourdie et épuisé qu'elle se réveilla. Tout son corps lui faisait mal, le moindre mouvement était une épreuve. Le soleil se leva finalement au-dessus des arbres. Tout doucement, elle réalisa peu à peu ce qui était arrivé: elle s'était enfuit. Pas fuit comme elle le faisait habituellement, elle avait fui pour de bon. Bien plus tard dans l'après-midi, elle trouva enfin la force de se levé. Son pas était incertain et maladroit, ses muscles la brûlée à chaque mouvement et sa respiration était saccadé. Elle s'était réveillée dans une petite clairière parsemée de rochers aussi grands qu'elle. Elle marcha jusqu'à l'un des rochers sur lequel elle s'assit, resté debout était trop douloureux. Là, elle commença à réfléchir plus sérieusement à sa situation : premièrement elle ne savait pas où elle se trouvé exactement, deuxièmement elle n'avait rien à manger, troisièmement elle n'avait nulle part où aller. Peut-être que si elle trouvé une habitation, elle pourrait appeler l'école pour que l'on vienne la chercher. Cela lui semblait être une bonne idée, sans doute la plus raisonnable. Quoi que… quand elle y repenser, cela voulait dire retrouvé les cris et les coups de ses camarades. Elle se demanda ce qu'elle voulait vraiment et repensa au sentiment de paradis qu'elle avait ressenti avant d'être poursuivi. Et si elle ne rentré pas ? Elle repensa aux profs, à la cuisinière et au surveillent du dortoir. Comme elle enroula ses bras autour de ses jambes, elle sentie son MP3 dans sa poche. Elle se saisie immédiatement du petit appareil qui l'avait tant consolé dans sa vie. Et la réponse à son dilemme lui vint par sa musique : c'était The Escapist. Les paroles du refrain lui vinrent : _« qu'on me détruise pour me redonnait vie »_. Sa vie de douleur s'était achevée lorsqu'elle avait franchi le gouffre, elle le savait à présent. Avec une assurance qu'elle ne se connaissait pas, elle se leva et fît quelques pas. Comme un autre signe qu'une nouvelle vie commençait pour elle, son regard s'arrêtât sur un buisson qui se révéla être un mûrier remplie de ses petits fruits bien mure.

* * *

P.D.V de Katya :

Le sol et les arbres défilés à toute vitesse autour de moi. Encore un petit effort et la traque serait terminé. Avec un cri semblable à un grondement, je bondi finalement sur le chevreuil que je poursuivais depuis plusieurs heures. Un coup de dent à la gorge, une pression sur la nuque, et s'en était terminé. Je jeté un œil à sa patte arrière gauche : comme je le pensé la blessure n'était pas belle à voir. Quand j'avais repéré ses empreintes plus tôt dans la journée, j'avais tout de suite remarqué que quelque chose n'aller pas. Et en effet, avec ou sans moi il était condamné. Ce qui m'inquiété un peu maintenant s'été de savoir ce qui avait pu le blesser aussi gravement. Tout le reste de la journée je dépecé la carcasse, découpent et fument la viande et laissant les viscères aux corbeaux, renards et autres charognards. Ma besogne terminé, je retourne à mon campement. Ceci est ma vie à présent. Chassé, chercher des fruits dans les buissons, déplacé le camp lorsque la nourriture commençai à manquer, etc… Depuis combien de temps exactement ? Je n'en est pas la moindre idée.

J'aller m'endormir quand un cri paniqué brisa la paie de cette fin de journée. En temps normal je n'y aurais pas fait attention, mais il s'agit d'un cri humain. La dernière fois que j'en avais entendu un s'était le jour où j'avais fui à jamais mon ancienne vie. Je courais à sa source est découvrit une jeune fille blonde qui était tombé à la renverse, sans doute en trébuchant sur les racines à ses pieds.

_Non ! Partez ! crié-t-elle avec angoisse.

M'approchant un peu plus, je vis qu'elle était cernée par des chiens. Je savais maintenant se qui avait bléser le chevreuil. Les chiens était maigre et en piteux état, couvert de plais et la peau sur les os. La faim les accablés au point de les rendre fou, leurs attaques était imminente.

_Non, pitié… pleuré la fille.

En voyant l'un des chiens se ramassé sur lui-même pour bondir, elle ferma fortement les yeux en baissent la tête, ses deux mains serré sur ce qui semblait être un petit pendentif.


	3. Elvenpath

**Salut, voilà le deuxième chapitre. Désoler si j'ai mis du temps a le posté, mais c'est vraiment dur de trouver un titre qui va avec les événements du dit chapitre, je vous laisse deviné pourquoi.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

 **Elvenpath**

P.D.V externe :

La jeune fille blonde pleurait en serrant le petit chapelet dans ses deux mains, résignées et attendant la douleur des morsures. Mais au lieu de cela, elle entendit des grondements et des aboiements furieux. Relevant la tête, elle vit une silhouette humaine qui se débattait contre les chiens. Ce combat lui sembla durer une éternité. Finalement tous les chiens s'enfuirent, jappant de peur la queue entre les pattes. Poussant un soupir de soulagement, la blonde se releva.

_Merci…

Elle se figea en se rendant compte que la personne en face d'elle n'était pas quelqu'un qu'elle connaissant, mais une inconnue.

_Bonjours, je m'appelle Yui, Yui Komori.

* * *

P.D.V de Yui :

Je ne savais pas quoi dire d'autre, j'étais perdue. Cela faisait si longtemps que je n'avais pas parlé à quelqu'un d'autre que les six personnes avec qui je vivais. La jeune fille en face de moi était un peu plus grande que moi, avec des cheveux noir qui descendait jusqu'à ses reins et des yeux brun très sombre. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés de partout, ses pieds étaient nus et sales et ses cheveux n'avaient pas été brossés depuis longtemps. Une vagabonde ? Cela semblait fou.

_Tu es blessée ? me demanda-t-elle.

Sa voix donnait l'impression qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude de parler, cela me fit un peu peur.

_Heu… non… je ne crois pas…

Elle s'approcha pour me regarder de plus près.

_Ton genou saigne, dit-elle.

Je baissai les yeux sur mes jambes et vit effectivement une entaille sur mon genou droit.

_Vient, reprit-elle, la nuit ne va pas tarder à tomber.

Je la suivie sans poser de question, j'avais l'habitude de recevoir des ordres de ce genre au manoir ou je vivais depuis un an maintenant. Le manoir… oh non… je vais avoir de gros ennuis si je ne rentre pas vite… Ayato et ses frères vont être furieux.

_Attend… je ne peux pas… il faut que je rentre…

_Demain.

Son ton ne souffrait aucune réplique. Me regardant, elle poussa un soupir avant de reprendre :

_Avec la nuit les chiens que je viens de chasser vont reprendre de l'assurance et revenir à l'attaque, si tu ne veux pas qu'ils te pourchassent encore une fois il faut attendre demain.

Je n'avais pas pensé à ça, en y repensent je n'avais en effet pas le choix.

_D'accord, je comprends… C'est juste que les personnes avec qui je vis vont me chercher…

Je n'ose pas lui en dire plus, si elle savait elle était condamnée.

_Ne t'en fait pas, demain je t'emmènerais jusqu'à la sortie du bois et de là tu pourras rentrer sans danger.

Je n'en étais pas si sûre, mais ce n'était pas la peine d'insister.

* * *

P.D.V de Katya :

Tout en marchant, je jetai un coup d'œil pour être sûre qu'elle suivait sans problème. Elle était un peu maladroite mais je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir. A en juger par ses habits et son caractère plutôt timide elle ne devait pas sortir très souvent. J'en profitais pour mieux la détailler : elle portait un short brun assez court, un pull rose ouvert sur les épaules et des bottes en cuir brun lassée sur le devant, s'ajoutant à cela une barrette à fleurs sur le côté droit de sa tête. Ses cheveux sont blonds, sa peau est clair comme si elle ne voyait jamais le soleil ou presque, et ses yeux sont roses. Elle avait l'air peu sure d'elle, à croire qu'elle a peur de tout et de tout le monde.

_On est arrivé, déclarai-je en entrant dans la clairière ou j'avais installé mon camp : des peaux isolées du sol par des branches me servaient de lit, un feu et des récipients grossièrement taillés dans du bois que j'utilisais pour boire, manger ou encore grader des braises pour raviver le feu.

Yui me suivie au près du feu que je rallumai en y jettent du petit bois et des touffes d'herbes sèches. Je lui fis signe de s'asseoir pendant que j'allai chercher la viande que j'avais préparé plus tôt dans la journée. Elle mangea en silence, les yeux dans le vide, comme tourmentée. Quelque chose n'allais pas. Pendant qu'elle finissait de manger, je tressai des feuilles de roseaux séchée que j'avais cueillis dans une mare quelques jours plus tôt pour faire un bandage à son genou blessé.

_Tend ta jambe, il faut s'occuper de la plaie avant qu'elle ne s'infecte.

Elle obéit sans un mot. Je versai un peu d'eau pour nettoyer puis mis une pâte à base d'argile mélangé à des herbes.

_Ça fera un pansement qui l'empêchera de se resalir, lui expliqué-je.

Une fois le bandage terminé je lui dis de prendre mon « lit » de fortune et alla dormir auprès du feu.

* * *

P.D.V de Yui :

Je courais à travers le manoir, je sentais mon cœur battre comme s'il allait éclater. Et je l'entendais, lui. Je l'entendais rire de mes pauvres efforts pour tenter de lui échapper. C'est à bout de souffle que j'entrais enfin dans ma chambre, le seul endroit où je me sentais un peu en sécurité. Appuyée contre le mur à côté de la porte, j'haletais en tentent de reprendre mon souffle. Au moment où je me tourné vers mon lit, deux mains glacées me saisirent, l'une par ma taille et l'autre sur ma bouche, étouffant mon cri.

_Ou croyais-tu aller comme ça, hein ?

Je levais les yeux et croisais les siens, ses yeux vert émeraude avec leurs pupilles de chat qui me glaçaient par leurs froideurs. Dans son regard étincelait un mélange d'amusement et de colère. Il sourit, découvrant ses dents d'une blancheur inquiétante.

_Tu as voulus t'enfuir, pas vrais ?

_N… Non ! Je voulais juste…

_NE ME MENT PAS ! hurla-t-il.

Son étreinte se resserra sur moi, il me faisait mal et il le savait.

_Tu vas être punie maintenant.

Et il se pencha sur mon cou, ouvrant lentement la bouche pour laisser apparaître ses crocs.

_NON !

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent d'un seul coup et je me redressais, haletante et trempée de sueur. Mes yeux balayèrent l'endroit où je me trouvais. Je reconnu finalement le camp ou je m'étais endormie. La jeune inconnu qui m'avait sauvé des chiens se tenait près du feu. Elle me tournait le dos, mais j'étais sûr qu'elle m'avait étendu me réveiller. Elle semblait s'affairer à préparer quelque chose.

_Tu ne viens pas manger un peu ? La route sera longue pour te ramener tu sais.

Je me levais sans un mot pour la rejoindre. En m'assaillant près d'elle je vis qu'elle écrasait quelque chose de rouge et noir dans un petit récipient de bois qu'elle avait sans doute fabriqué elle-même.

_Tiens, dit-elle en me le tendant le dit récipient, bouillie de framboise, mûre et un peu de miel.

_Merci, répondis-je avec un sourire, ça n'a pas dû être facile à trouver.

_Il suffit de savoir où chercher.

Peu de temps après, nous nous mîmes en route. Sur le chemin je ne pus m'empêcher de penser à mon cauchemar. Un frisson me parcourut le corps, il y avait de grandes chances pour qu'il se réalise.

* * *

P.D.V de Katya :

Cela allait bientôt faire deux heures que Yui me suivait en silence. Elle avait peur, c'était une évidence. Je l'avais entendu gémir presque toute la nuit, la sueur perlant sur son visage, serrant et desserrant les poings sur son petit chapelet. Et pour finir elle s'était réveillée en hurlent à en alerter toute la forêt. Je ne sais toujours pas ce qui m'a empêché de la réveiller plus tôt. Peut-être parque je savais par expérience que ça n'arrangerait rien et qu'elle se serait sans doute débattu dans son sommeil si je l'avais touchée. Ça m'était déjà arrivé de le faire, le surveillant du dortoir en avait même gardé la marque pendant presque deux semaines. Comme hier, je la regardais de temps en temps : elle semblait nerveuse, voir angoissée.

_On est presque arrivées là où je t'ai trouvé hier, tu sais dans quelle direction il faut aller après ?

_Oui, ne t'en fait pas.

Elle me sourit. Comment pouvait-elle sourire en ayant autant peur ? Je me poserais la question plus tard, ce n'était pas le moment. Pour l'instant je devais la ramenait chez elle.

_On y est, à toi de me montrer le chemin maintenant.

P.D.V de Yui :

Je passai devant elle, tout en cherchent les traces que j'avais laissé la veille sur le sol humide. Heureusement s'était facile : en courant j'avais laissé un chemin bien visible dans les hautes herbes. Nous marchons encore quelques heures avant de voir enfin la lisière des bois. Mon cœur fit un bond : j'avais réussi à rentrer. Moi qui m'en pensais incapable, cela me rendit heureuse. Mais ma joie fût de courte durée : en m'avançant un peu plus je commençais à apercevoir le manoir. Je me tournai alors vers ma sauveuse.

_C'est bon, je vais pouvoir rentrer seule maintenant, encore mille fois merci pour ton aide.

_Ce n'est rien, ça m'a fait plaisir de t'aider. Adieu.

Elle se retourna et commença à s'enfoncer dans l'ombre des bois. Je me dirigeai donc vers le manoir avec l'intention de rentrer par les jardins en contournant le lac de la propriété. Au moins, les autres devaient tous dormir à cette heure. En tout cas je l'espérai. Comme prévu, je passai dans les jardins de roses, d'abord les blanches près de la tour, puis en me rapprochant du bâtiment des rouges. Enfin, je me trouvai devant la porte. Rassemblant tout mon courage pour ne pas penser à ce qui m'attendait derrière, je l'ouvris et rentra à l'intérieur. Soulagée de ne voir personne, je traversai plusieurs pièces pour atteindre les escaliers qui menaient à ma chambre. Je montai les deux étages en m'efforçant d'être la plus silencieuse possible. Arrivée à la porte de ma chambre, je m'apprêtais à l'ouvrir quand une main froide se posa sur mon épaule.

_Ou étais-tu passée ? Résonna une voie aussi froide que la main de son propriétaire.


	4. Where were you last night

**Ce chapitre sera un peu plus court que les autres.**

 **Et maintenant, voyons comment cette pauvre Yui va sen sortir...**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

 **Where were you last night ?**

P.D.V de Yui :

Je me tournai lentement pour découvrir le regard furieux de Reiji, le second fils de la famille Sakamaki.

_ Je… Je me suis perdu en me promenant dans les bois…

Son regard se durci, il voulait des explications plus claires. Mais si je les lui donnais, la fille qui m'avait aidé serait en danger.

_Bien, dit-il enfin, suis moi.

J'obéis, il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire. Sa salle d'étude se trouvait juste à côté de ma chambre, c'est donc là qu'il me fit entrer. Il avait surement dû me guettait par la fenêtre, qui donnait sur les jardins là où j'étais passée quelques instants plus tôt. Je l'entendis refermer la porte derrière lui.

_Assis-toi, commanda-t-il.

Je m'assis dans un des deux fauteuils vert qui encadraient une table basse près d'une des bibliothèques et le regarda pendant qu'il préparait son thé, comme à son habitude. Il était grand, avais des cheveux courts et noir avec des reflets mauve sur les pointes, il portait son habituel uniforme qui se composait d'une veste avec une cravate sombre impeccablement ajusté et d'un pantalon noir, et des gants blancs couvraient ses mains. Quand il se retourna pour s'asseoir à son tour en face de moi, en portent un plateau sur lequel était posé deux tasses et une théière, je vis ses yeux d'un rouge sombre qui tiraient sur le pourpre derrière ses lunettes fines. Il mit du thé dans les deux tasses puis m'en tendit une.

_Merci, dis-je en la prenant à deux mains.

J'attendis qu'il boive le premier, j'avais peur qu'il n'ait mis une de ses potions dans le thé pour en tester les effets, comme ça lui arrivait de temps en temps. Le thé était délicieux, comme toujours. Je me rendis alors compte à quel point j'avais soif, je n'avais rien but depuis que j'étais partie.

_Tu as déjà vidé ta tasse ? remarqua Reiji.

_Oui, je n'ai rien but depuis hier.

_Redonne-la moi, je vais te resservirent.

Quand il me rendit la tasse, il se redressa et bu la sienne avant de se racler la gorge. Ça y est, l'interrogatoire commence. Mais au moment où il ouvrait la bouche, la porte s'ouvrit bruyamment pour laisser entrer la personne que je craignais le plus de voir : Ayato. Un peu plus petit que Reiji, il me dépassait quand même d'une tête. Il portait le même uniforme que son frère, sauf que sa veste était ouverte sur la moitié de son buste et que sa cravate était négligemment nouée autour de son cou. Ses yeux verts me lançaient des éclairs furieux qui me firent trembler de la tête aux pieds. Ses cheveux rouge rosé étaient en bataille, contrairement à ceux de Reiji qui lui était soigneusement coiffé.

_Tu peux me dire où tu étais, Chichinashi ?

Il avait presque crié, il se dirigea vers moi sans se soucier du regard réprobateur de son frère. Il s'apprêtait à me saisir par le bras quand Reiji se leva en se raclant la gorge plus fortement que la première fois.

_Ayato, calme toi je te prie. J'allais justement lui poser la question. Si tu veux entendre ses réponses je n'y voie pas d'objections, mais tu es prié de te taire et de de pas nous interrompre.

Ayato le regarda, visiblement agacé. Il finit par pousser un soupir résigné puis tira une chaise vers lui et s'y assis à l'envers, à cheval dessus et les bras appuyés sur le dossier. Reiji poussa un soupir mécontent devant l'attitude de son frère puis me regarda à nouveau.

_Bien, dit-il, ceci étant fait, nous allons pouvoir commencer, dit-moi précisément pourquoi tu n'es pas rentré hier ?

Je dégluti, les yeux fixé sur le sol à mes pieds, tentant d'oublier la présence d'Ayato qui ne me lâchait pas un instant des yeux.

_Et bien… je me promenais près du sous-bois, et là des chiens m'ont attaqué… et ils m'empêchaient de revenir vers le manoir alors je me suis enfuit dans les bois… j'ai crié aussi fort que j'ai pu mais personne ne m'a entendue.

Jusque-là, tout était vrai. Mais si j'en disais plus, je serais obligé de parler de la fille qui m'a sauvée des chiens. Je ne voulais pas. S'ils apprenaient que quelqu'un vivait comme ça dans les bois, dieux seul sait ce qu'ils feraient.

_Bien, il est vrai que j'ai lu dans le journal de la semaine dernière qu'une bande de chiens errant avait attaqué des promeneurs. Il faudra peut-être s'en occuper s'ils s'approchent trop très d'ici. Et comment leurs as-tu échappé ?

_Je suis monté dans un arbre et j'ai attendu qu'ils s'en aillent.

Ce n'était pas totalement faux, j'avais vraiment essayé de grimper. Mais les branches étaient trop hautes ou trop fragiles, ou encore mes doigts glissaient sur l'écorce.

_Hum… répondit-il en hochant la tête, et qu'est-il arrivé à ton genou ?

Je regardé mon bandage, et ne sut plus quoi répondre.

_Je… je me suis fait mal quand je suis descendu et je me suis fait un pansement avec ce que j'ai pu trouver… j'avais peur que les chiens sente l'odeur de mon sang et qu'ils reviennent…

Reiji ne dit rien, puis se leva et s'agenouilla pour m'examiner de plus près. Il retira délicatement le bandage est regarda la couche de patte encore un peu humide qui recouvrait la plaie.

_Argile et herbes médicinales, j'ignorais que du connaissait si bien les plantes.

Il leva ses yeux sur les miens et me fixa avec une lueur indescriptible qui n'annonçait rien de bon. Il se releva. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, ses mains étaient plaquées de chaque côté de mon visage sur le dossier du fauteuil.

_Tu me prends pour un idiot ? Qui t'as soigné ?

Je restai pétrifiée de peur, tremblante comme une feuille. Son regard se fit plus menaçant.

_Alors, tu n'as plus de mensonge à dire ?

_Allons, allons, Reiji-san, tu vois bien qu'elle est perdu.

Je tournai la tête et vit Laito s'appuyer sur le dossier au-dessus de moi. Il ajusta son chapeau avant de se pencher sur moi, son éternel sourire pervers aux lèvres.

_Alors, Bitch-chan, tu ne veux pas me le dire à moi ? dit-il en faisant la moue.

Ses yeux verts croisèrent les miens, le surnom insultant qu'il m'avait attribué dès le premier jour ne me dérangeait plus, sont regard avait même quelque chose de réconfortant après celui de Reiji. Des larmes m'échappèrent malgré moi, c'était perdu.

_Ho, et bien, et bien…

Laito passa ses bras autour de mes épaules. Son visage était contre ma tempe maintenant, ses cheveux roux chatouillaient mon visage.

_Dit la vérité maintenant, murmura-t-il à mon oreille, Reiji peut vraiment être méchant s'il n'a pas les réponses qu'il veut.

Ayato s'était lui aussi approché, la colère dans ses yeux avait fait place à la curiosité.

_Je… je n'ai pas pu grimper dans l'arbre, alors j'ai continué à courir… et je suis tombé… et là… il y avait une fille… elle a fait fuir les chiens… elle s'est battu avec eux…

J'avais du mal à parler à cause de mes pleurs. Ils me regardaient, Reiji demeura impassible alors qu'Ayato et Laito restèrent comme étonné par ma confession.

_Continue, dit Ayato.

_Elle m'a emmené dans un campement… je crois qu'elle vit seule dans les bois… elle m'a soigné et elle m'a donné à manger… et ce matin elle m'a ramené à la sortie du bois… c'est tout.

Reiji se rassis, Ayato et Laito se regardèrent.

_Si je comprends bien, dit Reiji en remontant ses lunettes, il y a, dans la forêt d'à côté, une jeune fille qui vit seule à l'état sauvage, et qui sais où se trouve ce manoir ?

_Oui.

_Et tu voulais mentir pour que nous ne sachions rien de son existence ?

_Oui.

Tous trois se regardèrent. Je compris qu'elle était perdue. Tout était de ma faute. Si je n'étais pas sortie des jardins, elle serait toujours en sécurité.

_Bah, ce n'est rien de bien important, dit Ayato.

_Au contraire, lui répondit Reiji. Si elle est recherchée, d'autres personnes vont venir et les autorités voudront fouiller ici, nous ne pouvons pas prendre ce risque.

_Ah, ah, ah, rit Laito, Bitch-chan, je crois que tu vas être moins seule à partir de ce soir.


	5. Nightquest

**Chapitre 4**

 **Nightquest**

P.D.V externe :

Pendant que Yui répondait aux questions de Reiji, Katya regagna son campement aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait. Ses souvenirs de Yui la tourmentaient. Avait-elle eu raison de la ramener après avoir vu la peur manifeste de la blonde ? Elle n'en était plus si sûre maintenant. Elle avait beau se répéter mentalement que Yui était sans doute trop faible pour survivre avec elle, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'avoir des remords. Elle aurait au moins dû la suivre pour s'assurer qu'elle irait bien une fois rentrée chez elle.

_Ho bon sang, mais arrête ! Elle est bien mieux dans ce beau manoir, et de toute façon elle n'aurait pas tenue une semaine ici ! se cria-t-elle comme pour s'en convaincre.

Elle se concentra sur un autre problème qui lui sembla vite bien plus vital : les chiens qui avaient attaqué Yui. S'ils étaient assez affamés pour s'en prendre à un être humain, elle avait du souci à se faire. La viande qu'elle conservait ne manquerait pas de les attirer droit à son camp. Elle allait devoir vider les lieux et partir le plus loin et le plus vite possible. C'est dans cet état d'esprit qu'elle continua sa route. La nuit était presque tombée lorsqu'elle regagna enfin la clairière ou elle s'était établit. Mais au moment d'y entrer, elle stoppa net. Pourtant rien ne semblait menaçant. Rien, justement. Un silence de plomb semblait s'être abattu sur les bois. Pas un seul cri d'animal, pas même un oiseau alors que d'habitude ils étaient très bruyants à la fin de la journée. Elle resta là, figée comme une statue. Quelques instants plus tard, elle s'était retournée pour commencer une nouvelle fuite.

* * *

P.D.V d'Ayato :

Elle arrive enfin, j'en peu plus d'attendre moi ! Et tout ça parce que Reiji a peur que cette sauvageonne n'attire l'attention. En même temps, c'est vrai qu'on serait dans de beaux draps si la police venait à sa recherche et qu'ils fouillaient chez nous. Que dire si quelqu'un trouvait les poupées de Kanato, ou le labo de Reiji avec sa collection de potion ? Sans parler de ma collection d'instruments de torture ou encore du cercueil de Subaru. J'espère justement que ce dernier n'en a pas eu marre d'attendre et qu'il ne s'est pas barré en me plantant là. Tien, la fille ne bouge plus… elle a l'air d'attendre un truc… Mais elle se barre, là !

_Tss… C'est pas vrai… marmonnai-je.

Je sorti de ma cachette, ça ne servait plus à rien. Subaru était déjà au milieu du camp, les poings sur les hanches et les yeux dans la direction qu'avait prise cette sauvage.

_Bon, et maintenant ? Me lança-t-il d'un ton agacé.

_A ton avis ? T'as entendu Reiji non ? On doit la ramener.

Et c'est parti pour une petite course, super ! Quoi que, ça me rappel un peu l'arrivée de Yui. Je souris à cette pensée, ça en valait peut-être la peine après tout.

* * *

P.D.V de Katya :

Je n'avais pas autant courut depuis le jour de ma fuite. La seule différence c'est que maintenant j'ai bien plus d'endurance, je pouvais même tenir deux jours de marche sans rien avaler. Je ne sais pas ce qui me guettait au camp, mais je devais être assez loin maintenant. Je ralentis l'allure puis m'arrêta finalement à côté d'un ruisseau bordé de rochers. Je m'assis sur le bord et bu un peu. Un rire me fit lever la tête. Deux jeunes hommes se tenaient devant moi sur l'autre rive.

_Je dois bien le reconnaître, dit l'un d'eux, un humain n'aurait pas pu la suivre.

_Tss… Arrête de parler et chope-la avant qu'elle se taille encore.

Le premier avait les cheveux presque rouges avec les yeux verts, le second lui avait les cheveux d'un blanc argenté et ses yeux étaient aussi rouges que le sang. Ils étaient beaux, d'une beauté presque effrayante, surtout le deuxième. Je les fixai tout en me ramassant sur moi-même, prête à bondir pour courir à nouveau s'il le fallait. Le rouge souri de plus belle en me voyant ainsi.

_Tu veux aller quelque part ? me dit-il.

Je commençais à reculer sans le lâcher du regard, quand je me rendis compte que l'argenté n'était plus à ses côtés. Je me retournai et commençai à courir, quand je heurtai de plein fouet quelque chose de dur. Mes bras furent aussitôt pris dans des étaux glacés. Relevant la tête, mon regard rencontra une mer vermeille qui semblait m'engloutir.

_Tu viens avec nous, et ne fait pas d'histoire ou je te brise les os.

Sa voix, bien que calme, suffi à me faire trembler. Une pression sur mes épaules m'apprit que l'autre était derrière moi. Tournant la tête, je le vis sourire. Un sourire sadique… comme j'en connaissais depuis longtemps… le déclic fut immédiat. Renversant presque le rouge, je me débâti de toutes mes forces pour me dégager de la poigne de l'argenté. Surpris, il me lâcha en jurant.

Cependant, je fis à peine quelques pas qu'une force écrasante me plaqua au sol. Je remuai dans tous les sens, donnant des coups de pieds, tentant de me relever. J'entends mes deux agresseurs se disputer, puis je me senti vide, toutes mes forces m'abandonnèrent, je sombrai dans le néant.

* * *

P.D.V de Reiji :

Un coup d'œil sur l'horloge m'appris qu'il était presque minuit. Marchant vers la fenêtre de ma chambre, je me demandai combien de temps ils allaient encore me faire attendre. Ce n'était tout de même pas compliqué de ramener une pauvre humaine, non ? Mon attention fût alors attirée par un léger souffle dans mon dos, il n'y avait personne d'autre que moi dans la chambre cependant.

_Entre, au lieu de rester plantée devant ma porte.

J'avais parlé sans me retourner, je savais déjà qui allait entrer. La porte s'ouvrit sur une Yui peu sûre d'elle. Je n'avais aucun mal à entendre son cœur battre un peu plus vite comme elle s'approchait de moi.

_Que veux-tu ?

_Heu… je voulais seulement savoir ce que vous alliez faire de cette fille…

Je me doutais qu'elle allait me demander ça. Je me retournai en soupirant. Yui eu un mouvement de recul en croisant mon regard, la peur se voyait clairement dans ses yeux roses.

_Cela va dépendre d'elle, répondis-je. Si elle s'est enfuit il faut savoir pourquoi est d'où elle vient. De toute façon si je découvre que quelqu'un la cherche je l'y renverrai sur le champ.

Yui baissa les yeux sur le sol. Elle semblait attristée de mes paroles.

_Quoi ? Tu pensais peut-être que nous nous encombreront de cette sauvage ?

_Elle m'a sauvé… répondit-elle timidement. Et si elle n'a vraiment nulle part où aller ?

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre. La porte s'ouvrit sur mes deux frères Ayato et Subaru. Le premier portait un sac qui semblait être fait de peau d'animal. Subaru lui portait la fille inconsciente sur son épaule.

_Désolé pour le retard, dit Ayato. Elle s'est enfuit et je me suis dit que ce serait mieux qu'elle s'épuise avant qu'ont la ramène ici.

_Et après il s'est dit que ce serait une bonne idée de fouiller son campement, enchaîna Subaru d'une voie irritée.

Ayato posa le sac contre un mur puis s'approcha de la jeune fille encore endormie. Subaru l'allongea par terre à ses pieds, exposant son visage à la lumière.

_Bien, dis-je en approchant à mon tour, je vais en profiter pour l'examiner pendant qu'elle dort. Tout le monde dehors maintenant.

Subaru sorti avant même que je n'eus fini ma phrase. Yui resta près de la fille. Elle s'était accroupi et la regardait avec un air de culpabilité mêlé d'angoisse.

_Ho, Chichinashi ! Appela Ayato.

La blonde se releva et le suivis en silence dans le couloir. Je me retrouvai seul avec l'inconnue. Je dégageai de la place sur mon bureau puis l'y allongea et commença à l'examiner de plus près. Elle semblait en bonne santé est ne souffrait apparemment pas de la faim. Sa chevelure était un véritable sac de nœuds. Je poursuivie en retirant ses vêtements, ou du moins les guenilles qu'il en restait. Je fronçai les sourcils en découvrant de longues zébrures noires sur ses côtes. La retournant, je trouvai d'autres marques semblables sur son dos, il y en avait une douzaine en tout. Elles avaient des formes irrégulières et déchiquetés. Je décidais que le mieux serait de la lavée. Je la portai donc dans une des salles de bain du manoir. Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle se réveille au contact de l'eau, mais il n'en fût rien. Je frottais sa peau jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit propre, dévoilant un teint assez clair sur lequel les zébrures devinrent rouge sombres. Des cicatrices. Pensant d'abord qu'elle s'était sans doute blessée dans la nature, je me rendis ensuite compte qu'elles avaient déjà été soignées par quelqu'un. Comme je nettoyai maintenant ses pieds je découvris autre choses : la peau de son pied droit était brûlé. Une fois propre et les cheveux démêlés, je l'enveloppai dans une serviette pour la sécher quand la porte s'ouvrit.

_Alors comment est-elle cette petite sauvage ?

Laito, évidement. Il s'approcha dans mon dos pour mieux voir. Quel sale pervers.

_Oulla ! Elle en a vue de belles apparemment ! S'exclama-t-il à la vue des cicatrices.

_Effectivement.

_Et tu comptes vraiment la rendre ? Elle a pourtant l'air délicieuse tu ne crois pas ?

Il me tapait vraiment sur les nerfs, mais c'est vrai que maintenant qu'elle est propre elle dégage une odeur assez douce.

_Moi en tout cas, lança-t-il en sortent, je vote pour qu'elle reste. Et Bitch-chan aussi je pense.

Si je comprends bien, certains de mes frères vont s'opposer à son départ. Ayato et Kanato seront sans doute du même avis que leur frère, et Subaru et Shū s'en moqueront royalement. Enfin, trêve de pensés, il faut encore que je lui trouve des vêtements et que je l'installe dans une des chambres encore vides. Celle qui se trouve près de la chambre de Subaru devrait convenir et Yui devrait pouvoir prêter des vêtements qu'elle n'utilise pas. Au pire je fouillerai dans les affaires de nos anciennes invitées.

* * *

P.D.V de Subaru :

C'est le bruit des pas résonnent dans le couloir puis celui d'une clé dans une serrure qui me tirèrent de mon sommeil. Poussant un grognement agacé, je sorti de ma chambre pour découvrir Reiji qui portait la fille que j'avais ramené avec Ayato. Elle était propre et portait une robe de nuit qui devais appartenir à Yui, vue l'odeur.

_Hé ! Qu'est que tu fais ?! Demandais-je avec mauvaise humeur.

_Je l'installe dans cette chambre pour le moment.

Je le suivi à l'intérieur sans trop savoir pourquoi. Il souleva les couvertures et l'allongea doucement avant de la recouvrir. Ces cheveux noirs étaient un peu plus longs que ceux de Yui. Son corps était aussi un peu plus musclé, sans retirer la féminité de ces traits pour autant. Elle se tourna dans son sommeil, elle n'allait pas tarder à se réveiller.

_Reste avec elle, commanda Reiji. Et essaye de savoir qui elle est et d'où elle vient.

Sur ce, il sorti. Je regardai la jeune inconnue. Tirant une chaise qui se trouvait dans la pièce, je m'assis à son chevet en me demandant comment m'y prendre pour qu'elle parle. Dans la forêt elle n'avait pas prononcé un mot. Elle n'avait ouvert la bouche que pour crier lorsqu'elle s'était débattue. Je revoie encore la terreur dans ses yeux quand Ayato avait souri. J'ai d'abord cru qu'elle avait eu peur de ces canines, mais lui maintenait qu'il n'avait pas suffisamment ouvert la bouche pour qu'elle les voie. Dans ce cas pourquoi a-t-elle paniqué au point de perdre le contrôle d'elle-même ? Je sorti de ma poche le petit MP3 que j'avais trouvé dans le campement en fouillant le tas de branches et de peaux qui lui servait de lit. Ayato ou Reiji l'aurais sans doute jeté. Cependant pour la faire parler il faudrait gagner sa confiance, j'avais bien vue que la manière forte ne servirait à rien. Le MP3 avait beau ne plus avoir de batterie depuis sans doute longtemps, elle l'avait quand même conservé, preuve qu'elle y tenait. Ce serait un bon moyen de l'amadouer. Je l'espère. La porte s'ouvrit doucement. Je me retournai pour voir Laito entrer en silence.

_Elle est assez mignonne endormie, tu ne trouves pas ? dit-il.

_Tu ne l'as même pas vue éveillée.

_Et toi tu ne l'as pas vue, dommage qu'elle soit couverte de cicatrices…

Je rougis malgré moi. Bon sang mais quel sale pervers ! Si ça ne tenais qu'à moi, c'est lui qui aurais des cicatrices… Stop, quelles cicatrices ?

_De quelles cicatrices tu parles ? Elle n'a rien !

Il sourit puis repoussa doucement les couvertures et remonta la robe de nuit jusqu'à laisser apparaître plusieurs zébrures aux teintes brun-rouge sur ces côtes.

_Elle en a aussi dans le dos et son pied droit est brûlé.

J'en restai bouche bée. Comment peu-t-on faire cela ? Et c'est nous qui sommes censés être des monstres… Je comprends mieux pourquoi elle a fugué. Les raisons de son affolement de tout à l'heure s'expliquent parfaitement : elle a sûrement cru qu'ont allé lui faire du mal.

_Il faut qu'elle reste, déclarai-je après un long silence, si elle retourne la d'où elle vient…

J'étais incapable de continuer. Laito me regardait avec amusement.

_Pour une fois, je suis bien d'accord avec toi cher frère.


	6. Nemo

**Certain l'auront peut-être remarqué: ce chapitre à déjà été publier puis effacer. Cela est dû a un petit imper de ma par, je m'en excuse.**

 **Sur cet entre-fait, bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

 **Nemo**

P.D.V. de Katya :

Ce rêve est le plus doux que j'ai jamais fait. Il faisait chaud, tout ce qui m'entoure est doux et moelleux. Il faisait noir cependant. Plus le temps passait, plus le brouillard dans ma tête se dissipé. J'allais me réveiller dans peu de temps. Mais le rêve lui continuait, avec sa chaleur et le confort qu'il m'apportait. Comme je redevenais lucide, je me souvins des deux garçons qui m'avaient attrapé. Alors… étais-je morte ? Étaient-ce pour cela que je ne sentais plus ni le sol ni les caresses du vent ? L'angoisse me tordait l'estomac. Puis je me rendis compte qu'il faisait noir parque mes yeux était fermé. Je pris alors conscience que je respirai et que mon cœur battait toujours. N'y tenant plus, je me résolut à ouvrir les yeux. Je vis d'abord du blanc qui se révéla être le plafond d'une chambre. Remuant doucement mes bras et mes jambes, je m'aperçus que j'étais dans un grand lit à baldaquin et aux couvertures bleues claires. En fait toute la chambre était bleue. Elle semblait ancienne. Le mobilier était à la fois simple et luxueux. Ses dimensions aussi en imposait : cette chambre devait bien faire deux ou trois fois la taille de cette que j'occupais à l'internat. Tout en m'efforçant à faire le moins de bruit possible, comme par peur de briser la sérénité de ce doux silence, je me redressais jusqu'à m'asseoir. Les draps qui me recouvraient ont alors glissé sur ma peau, découvrant une robe de nuit couleur crème. Je fus comme foudroyée : pourquoi je n'avais plus mes vêtements ? Et cette sensation que ma peau avait été frottée… Qui m'a lavé et démêlé les cheveux ? Et surtout …

_Où suis-je ?

_N'ai pas peur, rien ne t'arrivera si tu gardes ton calme.

Je me tournai d'un coup sur le côté pour voir à qui appartenait la voie. S'était le garçon aux cheveux argentés.

* * *

P.D.V de Subaru :

Elle me regardait avec méfiance, l'air complètement dépassé par les événements. Ses yeux ne me lâchaient pas un instant depuis qu'elle avait remarqué ma présence. Comme je me levais, elle se tassa légèrement sur elle-même. Son cœur battit plus vite et son corps trembla, ce qui fit doucement onduler ses cheveux noir.

_N'est pas peur, je t'ai dit. Je ne te ferais rien.

Peu à peu ses tremblements s'arrêtaient, mais son corps lui resta tendu comme la corde d'un arc. Je poussai un soupir à la fois exaspéré et irrité. Je pouvais être patient mais là, au bout de presque une heure à la veiller et a supporter les allées et venues de mes frères, mes nerfs étaient prêts à lâcher. Je me dirigeai vers la porte. Avant de sortir je me retournai vers elle et lui dit :

_Ne sort surtout pas de cette chambre. Quelqu'un va venir te donner à manger dans quelques minutes.

Sur ceux je parti. Marchant dans le couloir, je mis mes mains dans mes poches par habitude. Ma main droite heurta quelque chose de dur qui se révéla être le MP3 de la fille. Une idée me vient alors. Excellèrent le pas, je me dirigé vers le salon. Il était là, endormi. Comme toujours, Shū, le frère aîné de la famille, dormait à poing fermé allongé dans son canapé avec ses écouteurs bien enfoncé dans ses oreilles.

_Oh hé ! Shū ! Réveille-toi !

Je criais presque. Il fallait bien ça pour le réveiller. Il ouvrit lentement un œil bleu comme l'océan. Il me regarda d'un air ennuyé.

_Que veux-tu ? demanda-t-il d'une voix paresseuse.

Je lui tendis le MP3. Il se redressa pour s'asseoir et le prit, le tournant dans sa main.

_Depuis quand tu écoutes de la musique toi ?

_Ce n'est pas à moi. Il appartient à l'humaine qu'on a ramené la nuit dernière. Tu peux le recharger ?

Il examina le petit appareil avec attention.

_Je devrais pouvoir le faire, mais pourquoi ?

Je lui expliquai tout : la façon dont elle s'était débattue, les cicatrices… il m'écouta sans mot dire. C'est ça qui est bien avec Shū. Il écoute. Contrairement à mes autres frères.

_Elle l'a gardé parce qu'elle y tient. Ça peut nous aider à la mettre en confiance. Elle n'est pas comme Yui, la force ou l'intimidation ne marcheront pas avec elle.

_Bien, dit-il. Je m'en occupe.

Il se leva et commença à partir.

_Autre chose, dis-je, elle doit rester. Si on la renvoie là d'où elle vient, elle est condamnée. Si tu voyais ses cicatrices tu comprendrais.

Il s'arrêta en se tournant à moitié.

_Tu ne crois pas que Yui nous suffit ? Elle nous donne assez d'ennuis comme ça, alors deux…

_Justement, avec deux filles sous la main, cela en ferra plus pour nous, et Yui aura moins de crises d'anémie.

Il soupira.

_D'accord, mais tu en es responsable. J'en informerais Reiji tout à l'heure.

Et il quitta la pièce pour de bon.

* * *

P.D.V de Yui :

Je me réveillai avec peine. Ayato ne voulait pas me laisser dormir en paix et avait passé la nuit à me tourmenter. Il était encore furieux que je ne sois pas rentrée l'autre jour. Mon cou me faisait mal. J'y passai ma main et sentit les marques qu'il y avait laissé. Je fus tirée de mes pensées par le bruit de quelqu'un toquant à ma porte. Qui pouvait bien venir aussi tôt ?

_Oui, dis-je pour inviter la personne à entrer.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Subaru. Ses prunelles aux lueurs sanglantes se posèrent immédiatement sur mon cou, ce qui me fit frissonner malgré moi. Je savais pourtant que lui ne me ferait rien. C'était le seul des frères qui ne prenait pas plaisir à me tourmenter.

_J'ai besoin de ton aide, dit-il sans détour.

_Moi ? Pourquoi ?

_C'est pour la fille, elle te fait confiance non ?

_Oui… Enfin je crois…

_Tu peux lui apporter à manger ? Elle refuse de me dire quoi que ce soit.

Il semblait passablement irrité. Je compris qu'il faisait de son mieux pour tenir ses nerfs, mais qu'il n'allait pas tarder à craquer.

_D'accord, j'y vais tout de suite.

Là-dessus il sortit pour me laisser m'habiller. Une fois prête je descendis à la cuisine ou se trouvait Kanato. Il était assis à table avec Teddy, son ours en peluche qu'il ne quittait jamais et dégustait une part de gâteaux aux fruits rouges. Un tas d'autres friandises se trouvait devant lui. Quand il m'entendit il leva ses yeux violet sur moi et se mit à sourire.

_Ah, Yui-san, tu es venu manger avec moi ?

_Non, désolée Kanato-kun, une autre fois peut-être…

Son sourire disparu à la seconde où je lui avais dit non.

_Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas, me justifiai-je avant qu'il ne fasse de nouveau une crise de colère. C'est juste que je dois apporter à manger à cette jeune fille…

_Ah, oui. Je n'y pensais plus. J'ai déjà été la voir pendant qu'elle dormait.

Je me rendis alors compte que j'ignorais totalement dans quelle chambre elle se trouvait.

_Heu… Kanato-kun… est ce que tu pourrais me montrer le chemin, s'il te plaît ?

Il sourit de nouveau, les yeux étincelants d'une lueur qui me glaça le sang. Il avait vraiment l'air d'un psychopathe lorsqu'il souriait comme ça.

_Bien sûr, j'aimerais bien voir comment elle est lorsqu'elle est réveillée, hein Teddy ? Et puis elle sentait bon…

Le remord me prit de nouveau à la gorge. Ayato avais raison finalement : je ne suis qu'une idiote. Je pris un plateau, puis alla ouvrir le frigo. Il y avait un peu de tout : laitage, charcuterie, quelques légumes en boîte, etc… Je pris finalement le beurre et du jambon, et du pain qui se trouvait sur la table. J'allai sortir de la cuisine pour suivre Kanato quand celui-ci se plaça face à moi, tenant une petite assiette avec une part de gâteau comme celle qu'il mangeait quand je suis entrée.

_Tu as oublié le plus importent dans un repas : le dessert.

_Merci, Kanato-kun. Je n'y ai pas pensé.

Il posa l'assiette sur le plateau et commença à partir en serrant son Teddy dans ses bras.

* * *

P.D.V de Katya :

Obéissant à l'argenté, je n'ai pas cherché à quitter la chambre. Il avait l'air sérieux quand il m'avait interdit de sortir. Je l'avais mieux détaillé cette fois-ci. Il était grand, le teint très clair comme s'il était albinos. Ce qui devait être le cas puisqu'il avait les cheveux blanc et les yeux rouge sang. Il portait un pantalon et une veste d'uniforme noire qu'il avait retroussé jusqu'au coude, par-dessus il y avait deux t-shirts, un blanc et un noir dont le bas était déchiré sur toute la largeur, et des bottes blanches qui recouvrait ses chevilles. Il avait également un collier auquel étaient suspendu une clé et un bracelet à son poignet droit. Je marchai de long en large à travers la chambre depuis un bon quart d'heure maintenant. Pourquoi me gardait-on ici ? Pourquoi s'être donné la peine de me ramener vivante alors que j'étais à leurs mercis, totalement impuissante… Mon regard tomba sur d'épais rideau couleur cobalt qui masquait la fenêtre. Par simple curiosité, je les repoussai doucement sur le côté. Je vis d'abord un petit balcon de pierre blanche. Par-delà il y avait un jardin immense qui semblait n'être planté que de roses rouges.

_Ah, tu t'es enfin réveillée.

Me retournant vivement je vis un autre garçon aux cheveux roux mi- long allongé de côté sur le lit. Lui aussi portait un uniforme, avec une cravate noire négligemment nouée autour de son cou. Il portait également ce qui devait être un gilet dont on ne voyer que la capuche bordée d'une épaisse fausse fourrure et un chapeau entouré d'un ruban rouge. Ses yeux verts comme du jade ne me lâchaient pas plus que son sourire. Un sourire qui avait quelque chose de malsain.

_Oh, je t'ai fait peur ?

Sa voix est étrangement aiguë pour garçon. Elle était presque chantante. Il se redressa et s'assit sur le lit en faisant une moue désolée. Il me regardait de haut en bas avec un air… gourmand. J'en eu des frissons le long de l'échine. Un pervers. Pas comme ceux que j'avais connus avant, mais un pervers quand même.

_Chut… du calme…

Il parlait tout en se levant et s'approcha de moi. Quelques pas seulement nous séparaient à présent. Quand il leva une main dans ma direction je n'y tiens plus. D'un bond de côté je mis autant de distance entre lui et moi que les dimensions de la pièce me le permit. Il ricana.

_Ça ne sert à rien, tu es coincée ici maintenant.

L'instant d'après il fut à mes côtés. Comment …? La surprise dans mes yeux le fit sourire encore plus. Il en profita pour attraper mon bras et me plaquer contre le mur dans mon dos. Je me débattis avec autant de force que possible, mais en vient. J'abandonnais au bout de quelques minutes. A quoi bon. J'en avais vus d'autre. Plus vite je rendais les armes plus vite se serais fini.

_Voilà, c'est bien ! Roucoula-t-il.

Son visage était à quelques centimètres du mien, je sentais son souffle tiède dans mon cou. Je tremblais malgré moi. Je me sentais comme si j'étais un moineau entre les serres d'un faucon. Jamais je n'avais ressenti ça avant, même dans les pires moments.

_Là, tout va bien, n'ai pas peur… laisse-moi me présenter : je suis Laito Sakamaki. Tu te trouves chez nous, dans notre manoir. Maintenant dit-moi, tu as bien un nom ?

Il me prenait totalement au dépourvu. Je devais pourtant répondre.

_Je n'en ai plus. Celle que j'ai été est morte il y a longtemps.

Je n'avais pas mentit. Mon passé était mort à l' instant où j'avais sauté ce précipice.

_Dans ce cas, dit-il à mon oreille, plus personne ne te regrettera.

A ses mots, je levais mon visage pour lui faire face. Il me sourit en découvrant ses dents. Je vis alors ses canines : de véritables crocs. Il se pencha sur moi, ouvrant lentement la bouche. Les crocs s'enfoncèrent dans la chair tendre de mon cou. La douleur me paralysa, j'étais comme foudroyée. Ce type, et les autres aussi sans doute, n'étaient pas humains.


	7. Swanheart

**Je sais, j'ai mis pas mal de temps a posté ce chapitre, désoler. Normalement je devrais pouvoir posté plus souvent.**

 **Allé, bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6**

 **Swanheart**

P.D.V de Yui :

Je suivais tranquillement Kanato à travers le manoir. Nous marchions d'un pas calme, sans nous presser. Du moins Kanato lui était calme. Moi je suivais la cadence qu'il m'imposait. En vérité j'étais impatiente de la revoir, de m'assurer qu'elle n'avait rien, qu'aucun mal ne lui avait été fait. J'allai tourner l'angle d'un couloir quand Kanato stoppa net.

_Kanato-kun ? Est-ce-que… tout va bien ?

Il se tenait droit comme un piquet, les yeux fixé dans le vide. Puis un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Sans un mot il se remit en marche, plus vite cette fois.

_Kanato-kun ?

Je ne comprenais pas ce qui lui arrivé. Était-il en train de me tendre un piège ? Je commençais à avoir un peu peur maintenant.

_Tu ne le sens pas ? C'est si doux pourtant… Mais moins que toi…

Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire ? Je ne comprenais vraiment pas. Doux ? Moins que moi ? J'étais perdue… J'avais un peu de mal à le suivre maintenant : il courait presque. Quelques minutes après nous nous retrouvions devant une porte. Kanato l'ouvrit sans prendre la peine de frapper et s'engouffra dans la pièce sans m'attendre. Ne sachant pas quoi penser je le suivis, et restai pétrifiée d'effroi. Il s'en fallut de peu que je ne laisse tomber le plateau. Ce sont deux mains froides qui passaient sous les miennes pour le retenir. Devant moi, la jeune fille tentait en vint de repousser Laito qui était en train de boire son sang. Il avait planté ses crocs dans sa gorge tout en la tenant bien serré contre lui. Kanato se tenait à côté de son frère, comme s'il attendait la permission d'en faire autant. Réalisant que l'on me tenait toujours les mains, je tournais ma tête pour découvrir Ayato qui fixait la sienne. L'envie se voyait clairement dans son regard, tel un fauve qui se retenait de bondir. Il dû sentir que je le regardais, car il baissa son regard sur moi.

_Tu devrais déposer ça avant de tout renverser, dit-il.

M'efforçant d'ignorer ce qui se passait devant moi, j'allai poser le plateau sur la table de chevet. Un gémissement plaintif emplie le silence : Kanato venait de mordre cette pauvre fille au bras droit, Ayato avait quant à lui repoussé Laito pour prendre sa place. Ce dernier remarqua ma présence. Un sourire malicieux apparut sur ses lèvres comme il marcha droit sur moi. L'instant d'après il me plaqua contre lui, nous faisant basculer sur le lit. Ses yeux pétillaient. J'étais mortifiée, incapable de bouger ou de dire quoi que ce soit. Je savais déjà ce qu'il allait me faire. Je fermai les yeux, me débattre était inutile et ne ferait que l'exister encore plus. Un gémissement de douleur m'échappa quand je senti les crocs se planter dans ma cuisse.

* * *

P.D.V de Reiji :

Je me permis un sourire satisfait. Voilà maintenant cinq heures que je rassemblais des informations sur toutes les disparitions et autres avis de recherche concernant des jeunes filles d'environs 15 ans sur les deux dernières années. Au vue de l'état corporel de notre invitée je ne pense pas qu'il faille chercher plus loin. Il ne me reste plus qu'à vérifier toutes les descriptions des jeunes filles disparues pour voir laquelle correspondait à notre sauvageonne. J'allais me préparer du thé avant de me remettre au travail quand l'odeur du sang m'assaillit. Ce qui me frappa, c'est que ce n'était pas celui de Yui : l'odeur était moins sucrée. Il n'y avait qu'une seule explication : l'un de mes frères était en train de boire le sang de cette fille. Je sortis aussitôt de ma chambre pour aller me rendre compte de ce qu'il se passait. J'avais pourtant dit à Subaru de rester avec elle. Ce n'est pas lui qui l'aurait mordu, ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes de boire pour le plaisir. Pour je ne sais quelle raison il l'a laissé seule : résultat elle sait que nous sommes des vampires maintenant. Je traversai le manoir en à peine une minute. La porte de la chambre était grande ouverte. Le spectacle qui s'offrit à mes yeux m'irrita au-delà des mots. Près du mur sur ma droite Ayato et Kanato avait mordu la fille et buvais son sang, tandis que Laito buvais celui de Yui qui était à moitié allongée sur le lit. Aucune des deux filles ne bougeait. Elles devaient s'être évanouies. Quoi qu'il en soit il est temps de mettre un terme à tout ce désordre. Dépassant le seuil de la chambre, je m'avançais dans la pièce en me raclant la gorge.

_Hum… Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ?

* * *

P.D.V d'Ayato :

Je passai mes mains sous celles de Yui avant qu'elle ne laisse tomber son plateau. Elle ne sembla pas me remarquer, trop absorbée par la scène qui se déroulait devant nous. Laito buvait à petites gorgées régulières, ses crocs plantés dans le cou de la fille. Ça me donnait envie d'y goûter moi aussi. Comme je sentais qu'on me regardait je baissai les yeux et croisai ceux de Yui. Elle était effrayée et tremblante.

_Tu devrais déposer ça avant de tout renverser, lui dis-je avec autant de gentillesse que je le pouvais.

Je n'y faisais pas très attention en temps normal, mais là elle avait vraiment besoins de se concentrer sur quelque chose pour se reprendre. Elle m'obéit docilement et se dirigea vers la table de nuit pour y déposer son fardeau. Mon regard retourna à mon frère qui se délectait toujours du sang de la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs. C'est plus fort que moi. En moins d'une seconde je repoussai Laito sans ménagement. Rattrapant la fille encore consciente dans mes bras, je vis son regard résigné quand je la mordis à mon tour. Elle poussa un gémissement plaintif quand mes crocs entrèrent dans sa peau. J'allais avaler une première gorgé quand je senti quelqu'un tiré doucement sur la manche de ma veste d'uniforme. C'était Kanato. Il voulait goûter lui aussi. Je pris le bras droit de la fille et le lui tendit. Il sourit en s'en emparant et le mordit avidement. Ce n'était pas par sens du partage, seulement s'il n'avait pas ce qu'il voulait il allait encore nous faire une de ses crises de colère et je n'étais pas vraiment d'humeur à supporter ça aujourd'hui. Cette fille à un sang asse doux. Mais il n'était pas aussi bon que celui de Yui. Il n'était pas aussi sucré. C'était bon quand même.

_Hum… Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ?

Aïe, c'est Reiji. J'arrêtai de boire pour me tourner vers mon frère aîné. Kanato s'arrêta à son tour. Tien, où est passé Laito ? Il n'a quand même pas lâché l'affaire aussi facilement ? Je me rendis alors compte que Reiji regardait vers le fond de la chambre. Me retournant, je vis Laito couché sur Yui, qui se trouvait elle-même à moitié renversée sur le lit. L'enfoiré ! Là il va trop loin ! Je portai d'abord la fille dans l'un des deux fauteuils de la chambre puis alla attraper Laito par le col de sa veste et l'envoya valser sur le sol sans ménagement.

_COMBIEN DE FOIS JE DOIS LE DIRE ? ELLE EST A MOI !

Laito se redressa en se frottant la tempe. Bien fait pour lui.

_Espèce de brute… marmonna-t-il en se relevant.

Il ramassa son chapeau qu'il avait perdu en tombant. Il se tourna ensuite vers la fille. Elle était toujours consciente mais trop faible pour parler ou bouger.

_Hum…

Reiji se raclait de nouveau la gorge pour attirer l'attention.

_Je vais reposer la question une dernière fois : que s'est-il passé ici ?

Il était énervé maintenant. Mieux valait lui répondre.

_Elle était si appétissante, dit Laito, je n'ai pas pu me retenir plus longtemps.

Il roucoulait presque, les joues légèrement rosies par l'excitation.

_ De laquelle tu parles ? demanda Kanato.

Laito pris le temps de la réflexion. Les yeux levés sur le plafond il dit enfin :

_Les deux je crois… La petite sauvage était réveillée et elle m'a amusé avec ses petits regards farouches… ah, c'était si beau à voir… Et puis qui ici résisterait à l'envie de boire Bitch-chan lorsqu'elle à ce visage si terrifié…

_T'as-t-elle dit quelque chose avant que tu ne la mordes ? L'interrompis Reiji avec agacement.

_Je lui ai bien demandé son nom, mais elle m'a répondu que celle qu'elle était avant était morte. Et elle n'a pas voulu en dire plus.

_Hé ! Qu'est-ce que…

Subaru entra en trombe dans la chambre. Décidément, ça ne va pas en s'arrangeant toute cette histoire.

* * *

P.D.V externe :

Subaru fixé la fille aux cheveux noirs puis Yui. Il n'en revenait pas. Il n'était parti que quelques minutes, un quart d'heure tout au plus. Il s'avança vers la noire. Elle respirait, toujours consciente. Elle le regardait avancer sans rien dire. Ses yeux n'étaient plus que fatigue. Ce qui étonna l'argenté fut l'absence de crainte dans les yeux de cette fille quand leurs regards se croisèrent. Il lui parut évident qu'elle n'avait pas peur de lui. Elle était juste trop affaiblie par la perte de sang pour continuer à montrer des signes de résistance.

_Où étais-tu passé ? lui demanda Reiji.

Il était en colère que Subaru lui ai désobéi en quittant la chambre.

_Elle s'était réveillée. Comme elle ne voulait rien dire je lui ai dis de ne pas bouger de cette chambre et j'ai était demandai à Yui de lui amener à manger.

_Bien, et d'où viens-tu à l'instant ?

Pour toute réponse Subaru montra le sac qu'il venait de ramener.

_Je lui ai trouvé des vêtements dans les affaires laissées par les filles que nous avons eu avant. Je me suis dit que la laisser un peu seule avec Yui la mettrai en confiance.

_Je vois, dit Reiji en remontant ses lunettes. Et vous autres ?

_Yui m'a demandé de lui montrer le chemin pour venir ici, répondit Kanato.

_J'ai sentit l'odeur du sang, dit Ayato, mais comme ce n'était pas celui de Chichinashi je suis venus voir ce que c'était.

Tous les regards se sont tournés vers Laito. Il sourit.

_Je n'ai aucune excuse, déclara-t-il.

Au même moment Yui se réveilla en gémissant faiblement. Ayato se plaça près d'elle.

_Je la ramène dans sa chambre, dit-il en la prennent dans ses bras.

_Et pour l'autre on fait quoi ? demanda Kanato.

Les vampires se tournèrent vers leur nouvelle victime. Elle les regardé sans rien dire. A croire qu'elle s'était déjà résignée à être tuée.

_Ça me semble évident, dit Ayato, elle sait ce que nous sommes, on ne peut pas la laisser vivre.

_Non… gémit Yui.

Ayato la regarda. Elle semblait sur le point de fondre en larmes.

_N'y pense pas, ça ne te regarde pas de toute façon.

Une larme coula sur la joue de Yui. Puis une autre suivie, et encore une autre. La blonde pleurait en silence. Elle se sentait tellement coupable. Tout était de sa faute, du moins elle en était persuadée. Cette fille qui l'avait sauvé allait mourir à cause d'elle.

_Non ! Elle reste ici et elle va vivre !

Tous les regards se tournèrent à présent sur Subaru. Il leur lança comme un regard de défit. Ses frères étaient sidérés : s'il lui arrivait de prendre la défense de Yui, s'inquiéter du sort d'une inconnue était pour eux quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Yui ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle n'était pas seule, Subaru était de son côté. Laito haussa les épaules en ajustant son chapeau.

_Pourquoi pas après tout ? Son sang a bon goût, même s'il n'égale pas celui de Bitch-chan.

_Mouais, dit Ayato, pourquoi pas…

Kanato s'approcha de la fille et la regarda dans les yeux. Elle soutînt son regard. Elle ne broncha pas quand il tendit une main vers elle pour caresser ses cheveux. L'enfant vampire sourie puis se tourna vers Reiji.

_Je suis d'accord avec eux, hein Teddy ? ajouta-t-il en regardant son ours.

Le vampire aux cheveux d'ébène regarda la jeune fille d'un air irrité. La garder ne faisait pas du tout partie de ses intentions. Mais là il se retrouvait seul contre ses frères. Son regard croisa celui de l'humaine. Elle ne semblait pas le craindre le moins du monde. Au bout de quelques secondes cependant elle baissa les yeux. Reiji s'apprêtait à refuser une fois pour toutes, quand une voix calme et paresseuse s'éleva dans son dos :

_Elle peut rester.

* * *

P.D.V de Reiji :

Décidément, plus rien ne va depuis que cette fille est ici. Tout compte fait, il aurait peut-être mieux valut la tuer dès le début et ensuite faire en sorte que son corps soit découvert par des randonneurs ou autre. Certes, elle avait empêché Yui de se faire dévorer et elle nous l'a ramenait saine et sauve, mais de là à nous en encombrer… Et maintenant même Shū prend le parti de la garder !

_Tu sais ce que tu dis, Shū ?

Ce dernier était allongé dans l'encadrement de la porte, le dos appuyé contre le montant de la porte. Il ne prit pas la peine d'ouvrir les yeux ou de retirer ses écouteurs pour me répondre.

_J'ai dit qu'elle pouvait rester ici. Ça nous fera plus de sang et cela fera un peu de répit pour Yui.

Ses arguments étaient justes. De toutes façons je ne peux pas m'opposé à ce qu'il décide puisqu'il est l'aîné de la famille. Regardant de nouveau vers l'humaine je vis un semblent de sourire sur les lèvres de Subaru. Ces deux-là étaient de mèche. Résigné, je quittai celle pièce, regagnent ma chambre pour faire des recherches. Si elle devait rester, je voulais au moins savoir qui nous recueillons sous notre toit.


	8. Angel Fall First

**Un chapitre un peu plus court que d'habitude, désoler.**

 **Bonne lecture quand même !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7**

 **Angel Fall First**

P.D.V de Yui :

Mes larmes coulaient toujours, mais de joie cette fois. Personne ne tuerai cette fille, et elle va rester ici. Reiji ne pouvait plus rien faire pour la chasser. C'est un peu égoïste, mais je ne serais plus seule. Plus seule !

_Hé! Tu vas bien ?

La voix d'Ayato m'arracha de mes pensées. Il me regardait d'un air soucieux. Je me rendis alors compte que je souriais.

_Je suis juste un peu fatiguée.

C'était vrai. Laito m'avait pris beaucoup de sang et je sentais mon corps lourd. En fait je luttais pour garder mes paupières ouvertes. Ayato lança un regard meurtrier à son frère.

_Tu lui en as trop pris ! Qui je vais pouvoir boire maintenant ?!

Laito se contenta de glousser de rire en ajustant son chapeau avant de disparaître de la pièce. Soupirant de colère, Ayato se mit en marche. Comme il l'avait dit plus tôt il me ramena dans ma chambre. Il s'arrêta devant mon lit. Me soutenant d'un bras, il utilisa sa main libre pour dégager draps et couvertures. Il m'allongea avec douceur puis me recouvrit. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il s'en aille mais au lieu de cela il s'allongea à côté de moi.

_Ayato ?

Il ne me répondit pas tout de suite, prenant le temps de s'installer confortablement, croissant les bras derrière sa tête.

_Je veux ton sang, alors je vais attendre que tu récupères un peu. Tu croyais quoi ?

Sur ses derniers mots il tourna son regard sur le mien. J'étais incapable de lui répondre. Il me dévisagea pendant quelques minutes. Finalement il sourit. Un sourire de démon qui me glaça. Passant ses mains sur mes épaules, il me força à me tourner sur le côté. Je lui tournai le dos maintenant. Je sentis alors son corps froid se coller dans mon dos. Son souffle calme et régulier chatouillé ma nuque. Il passa un bras autour de mon corps, comme protecteur.

_Tu n'as rien à craindre de moi pour cette nuit, dit-il.

Il ne dit plus rien d'autre. Consumé par la fatigue et l'angoisse de ce qui m'attendait sans doute à mon réveil, je fermai les yeux et plongeai dans le sommeil.

* * *

P.D.V de Subaru :

Ayato sortit de la chambre en emportant Yui. Kanato et Laito sortirent à leurs tours. Au moment de franchir le seuil, Laito se retourna pour lancer un dernier regard à la fille.

_A plus tard, petite sauvage…

Sur ces mots il partit enfin. Il ne restait plus dans la pièce que moi, Shū et… bon sang, il faut encore lui faire dire comment elle s'appelle. Je la pris dans mes bras pour la déposer doucement sur ses pieds. Quelques secondes passèrent avant qu'elle ne fasse un pas pour le moins titubant. Voulant en faire un deuxième elle perdit l'équilibre en trébuchant sur le bord du tapis bleu lagon qui recouvrait la moitié du sol de la chambre. Je la rattrapai avant qu'elle ne s'effondre sur le sol. Elle inclina légèrement sa tête en arrière pour me regarder. Ses traits n'étaient que fatigue, mais ses yeux exprimaient une certaine volonté de résistance. Résistance à quoi d'ailleurs ? A la fatigue ? Oui mais pas seulement. A nous peut-être ? Elle s'était pourtant résignée avec les triplets. Enfin, là ce n'est pas le plus important. Il fallait qu'elle se nettoie du sang qui commençait a sécher sur son cou. Je la guidai sans un mot en dehors de la chambre. Shū, qui était resté couché dans l'encadrement de la porte, leva les yeux quand nous passons devant lui. L'humaine lui rendit son regard. Puis Shū se leva, la dépassant maintenant de deux bonnes têtes.

_Tu n'as pas peur apparemment… dit-il en tendant une main vers elle.

Sa réaction fût immédiate : elle rassembla ses force pour faire un petit saut en arrière, se mettant ainsi hors de portée de la main de Shū. Ce dernier ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

_ Tu avais raison, me dit-il, elle n'a rien à voir avec Yui.

_C'est même tout le contraire. À sa place Yui serait resté sans rien faire d'autre que de trembler comme une feuille.

Pendant ce bref échange, la fille s'était rapprochée du mur pour y prendre appuis. Elle voulait cacher sa faiblesse.

_Et les cicatrices dont tu me parlais tout à l'heure ?

_Elle en a sur les côtes et dans le dos.

_Et son pied ?

Je baissai les yeux sur la chaire brûlée. Laito me l'avait dit mais je ne l'avais pas encore vu. D'une teinte un peu plus rosée que le reste de la peau, la marque allait du talon à la cheville en prenant une partie du dessus du pied. Ça avait dû lui faire très mal.

_Je ne l'avais pas encore vu. Ce n'est pas tout mais il faut qu'elle se lave.

Sur ce, je la pris par le bras pour l'emmener dans la salle de bain la plus proche. Évidemment, elle résista. J'aurais pu l'emmené de force sans problèmes, mais je me retins.

_Écoute, lui dis-je en la regardant bien dans les yeux, tu n'as pas choisi d'être ici et je n'ai pas choisi non plus d'être responsable de toi. Je vais être claire : comme tu l'as sans doute compris nous ne pouvons pas te laisser repartir. Alors soit tu me suis sans discuter soit tu meurs.

Je ne pense pas pouvoir être plus clair avec elle. Finalement elle vint se placer près de moi et attendit. Bien, c'est un bon début.

* * *

P.D.V de Katya :

_Alors soit tu me suis sans discuter soit tu meurs.

Au moins la situation est claire : premièrement, ces types sont tous des vampires. Deuxièmement, Yui ne vit que pour leurs servir de garde-manger. Troisièmement, si ce pervers du nom de Laito ne m'avait pas mordu ils se seraient débarrassés de moi sans me tuer. Et quatrièmement, même si je me méfie toujours un peu de lui, c'est grâce à l'argenté que je reste en vie. Je ne pourrai plus jamais repartir mais franchement, ça m'est bien égal quand on y réfléchi un peu. Sans lui et le blond je serais peut-être à l'agonie en ce moment. Voir même déjà morte. Je viens près de lui d'un pas mal assuré. Mon petit bond de tout à l'heure pour échapper à la main du blond m'a un peu plus fatigué. Voyant sans doute ma fatigue, il me souleva pour me porter comme une mariée. Je le regardai d'un air un peu gêné.

_ Je vois bien que tu tiens à peine debout, dit-il. Et n'essaie pas de jouer les dures avec moi, ça ne prend pas.

Il se déplaça vers la sortie puis s'arrêta devant le blond.

_ Tu as pue le recharger ?

_ C'est en cours. Je lui amènerai dès que se sera bon.

Je ne comprends pas de quoi ils parlent, mais tant pis. Le blond s'en va déjà. L'argenté repris sa marche dans l'immense demeure. Je commençais à m'endormir, bercée par le rythme de ses pas, quand il marqua un bref arrêt avant de refaire quelques pas.

_Hé ho, ne t'endors pas.

Ouvrant les yeux je reconnu le décor d'une salle de bain. Il m'assit sur une chaise à côté de l'évier. Il s'éloigna pour prendre un gant dans le placard, le trempa, l'essora et me débarbouilla le cou sans me demander mon avis.

_ On verra plus tard pour un bain ou une douche. Pour les vêtements tu regarderas dans le sac que j'ai laissé dans ta chambre.

Dix minutes plus tard, il me reporta dans cette chambre bleue qui est la mienne à présent. Il m'allongea et me recouvrit avec les couvertures. Comme il partait, je lui dis quelque chose que je ne pensais jamais dire un jour à un garçon:

_Merci.


	9. Rest Calm

**Avant toute chose: JOYEUX HALLOWEEN ! J'espère pour ceux qui sont parti à la chasse aux bonbons qu'ils auront fait une bonne récolte, et que dans l'ensemble tout le monde se soit bien amusé.**

 **Merci aussi a Lunou pour les petits commentaires lésais a chaque chapitre ou presque, ça fait toujours plaisir!**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 8**

 **Rest Calm**

P.D.V de Katya :

A mon réveil, mon premier réflexe fut de m'assurer que j'étais seule. J'ouvris lentement mes paupières, regardant tout autour de moi. J'étais bien seule : personne n'était assis à mon chevet comme à mon premier réveil dans cette chambre. Tout est calme, il n'y a pas un bruit. Les rideaux filtraient la lumière du jour, donnant une atmosphère douce et apaisante. Me redressant sur mon lit, je m'y m'assis en tailleur. Mon regard se posa sur le sac plastique noir sur une des chaises. Le vampire aux cheveux argentés m'avait dit que je pourrais trouver des vêtements dedans. Il y avait également un plateau de nourriture sur la petite table de nuit.

Par où commencer ? Je me pose à peine la question que mon estomac y répondit. Après tout, mieux vaut que je me mange avant de me changer, histoire de ne pas risquer de salir les vêtements que l'on de donnait. Je pris le plateau et le déposai sur le lit. Il y avait une assiette avec du jambon, un long morceau de pain, du beurre avec un couteau pour l'étaler et une autre assiette plus petite avec une part de gâteau qui semblait être aux fruits rouges. Je commence par ouvrir le pain dans le sens de la longueur, retirant la mie que je gobe aussitôt. Bon sang, ce n'est que de la mie et pourtant… depuis quand je n'en avais pas mangé au juste ?

Je continu en tartinant les deux morceaux avec le beurre, et enfin j'ajoutai une tranche de jambon. Mon sandwich prêt, je le croquai avec avidité. C'est juste trop bon ! J'engloutis le tout en un rien de temps. Puis la part de gâteau. Là, il n'y a pas de mot pour dire comment c'est… Ce goût sucré que je redécouvre, la légèreté de la mousse aux fruits, sa texture douce qui fond sur ma langue… Un régal ! Dans la nature, j'avais bien réussi à trouver du miel et des fruits sauvages, mais ça…

Mon petit festin terminé, je me reconcentre sur le sac de vêtements. Me levant, je remets le plateau sur la table et m'empare du sac. Il est un peu plus lourd que je le pensais. Le retournant, je le vide sur le lit. Il y a des vêtements de toutes les tailles et de toutes les couleurs. A croire qu'ils ont appartenue à des personnes différentes. Pour commençais, je les triai selon leurs taille : ceux qui sont trop grand, trop petit et enfin ceux qui semble me convenir. Les couleurs ensuite. Je mis de côté les couleurs trop flash comme une tunique jaune fluo ou un pantacourt bleu turquoise. Je fini par me décider pour un jean bleu, un soutien-gorge blanc et un petit chemisier lui aussi blanc. Pour les chaussettes, je verrais plus tard. Ça fait si longtemps que je marche pied nu que je ne supporte plus d'en avoir.

Et maintenant ? Je n'ose pas sortir. Il a beau faire jour, j'ai un peu peur de tomber nez à nez avec un des vampires. L'argenté et le blond n'avaient pas l'air très menaçant, mais si c'était Laito… Celui aux cheveux rouges ne m'inspirait pas non plus confiance, c'était lui qui a proposé de me tuer après tout. L'ébène avec les lunettes m'avait semblé aussi froid qu'un iceberg, le genre qu'il vaut mieux laisser tranquille si on ne veut pas avoir d'ennuis. Reste le plus petit, celui à l'allure d'enfant avec son ours en peluche et ses cheveux violet. Je le revois encore lorsqu'il a caressé mes cheveux. Ses yeux d'améthyste avaient quelque chose qui m'avait fait froid dans le dos, et en même temps je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me dire « ce n'est qu'un enfant, alors sois gentille ». C'est pour ça que je n'avais pas bougé quand ses doigts froids ont doucement glissé le long de mes cheveux puis sur ma joue. Mais même si c'est un enfant, il n'en est pas moins un vampire.

A bien y réfléchir, il valait mieux ne pas bouger d'ici. Et puis l'argenté avait bien dit qu'il était responsable de moi, alors il allait revenir. Je me suis donc recouchée sur les couvertures. Mon esprit vagabondait sur tout ce qui s'était passé… A moitié endormie, je sentis quelque chose se posé sur le lit. Bah, c'est sans doute mon imagination, à force de rêvasser…

* * *

P.D.V externe :

Pendant que Katya commençai à somnoler paisiblement, un des vampires entra sans bruit dans la chambre. Regardant la jeune fille, Shū se rapprocha jusqu'au lit. Elle semblait si insouciante. Si appétissante aussi. Shū souri à cette pensée. Pourquoi ne pas goûter son sang ? Le vampire s'assit sur le lit à l'opposé de l'humaine. Il allait se pencher sur elle pour la mordre, mais il se reteint. Ce serait plus drôle quand elle se réveillera. Le blond s'allongea donc près d'elle. Quelles minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi. Le vampire se tourna pour regarder sa future victime. Il remarqua alors qu'elle aussi le regardait. Tous deux se fixèrent ainsi pendant ce qui sembla une éternité. Chacun semblait attendre de voir ce que l'autre allait faire. Finalement, l'humaine referma les yeux. Elle ne semblait pas s'inquiéter le moins du monde. Shū ne savait pas vraiment comment il devait réagir à ce comportement : il s'attendait à ce qu'elle fuit, qu'elle crie ou encore qu'elle proteste. Mais non.

_Sais-tu seulement à quoi tu es exposée en ce moment ? Finit-il par demander.

_Plus ou moins. Ça ne peut pas être pire qu'avec le pervers.

Shū eu un sourire. Elle croyait vraiment ça ? Il comptait bien lui prouver le contraire. En moins d'une seconde le vampire plaqua la jeune fille sous lui en la tournant sur le ventre. Elle voulut se débattre mais il prit ses mains dans une des siennes, les retenant dans le dos de sa victime. De sa main libre Shū caressa les cheveux de la fille qui frissonna en sentant ce contacte qui n'avait pourtant rien de spécial. Le silence s'installa à nouveau.

_Tu as soif ? demanda-t-elle.

L'esprit de Shū se bloqua quelques secondes. Il n'avait pas rêvé ? Cette humaine venait bien de lui demander s'il avait soif ?

_Et si je te dis oui ?

_Je te demanderais si tu pouvais mordre ailleurs que dans mon cou, si ça ne te dérange pas.

C'était sans doute une première historique dans ce manoir.

* * *

P.D.V de Shū :

Là, je ne sais vraiment pas quoi dire ou faire. Je continuais à caresser machinalement ses cheveux noirs. Ils étaient doux et fins, c'était assez agréable au touché. Je penchais la tête vers sa nuque, sentant son parfum. Ayato avait dit que son sang avait un goût doux mais moins sucré que celui de Yui.

_Hum ? fit-elle en redressant la tête sur le côté. Elle ferma les yeux en restant ainsi.

_C'est du Vivaldi ? me demanda-t-elle en rouvrent les yeux.

_ Oui.

Franchement, je ne la comprenais pas. Elle me souriait maintenant. A croire que la musique suffisait à la rendre docile. Subaru avait vraiment eu une bonne intuition avec le MP3… Tient, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je suis venu ici au départ. Mais avant de lui donner je voulais la goûter.

_Pourquoi tu n'as pas peur de nous ?

Ça m'intriguait vraiment. Les triplets lui ont prit son sang, Laito s'est même amusé en la malmenant un peu, Ayato avais proposé de la tuer… et pourtant elle tremblait à peine. Et plus par appréhension que par peur.

_Pourquoi avoir peur ? Je sais que je vivrai alors à quoi bon paniquer ?

Est-elle stupide, inconsciente, ou peut-être trop confiante ou naïve ? Pourquoi avoir peur hein ? Je vais tout de suite lui donner une raison de me craindre. La relevant sur ses genoux, je plante mes crocs dans son épaule. Elle hoqueta de douleur, sa respiration devient saccadée et haletante. Puis elle se détendit peu à peu, se laissant même aller contre moi. Après avoir bu deux longues gorgées, je retirai mes crocs. Un mince filet de sang goutta sur son bras, tachant son chemisier.

_Ce n'est pas une bonne idée de porter du blanc.

Elle leva la tête. Ses yeux croisèrent mon regard. Elle voulut se lever, mais je la plaquai encore au lit, sur le dos cette fois. Là je commençais à me sentir irrité. Elle se moquait de vivre ou mourir ? Son cœur battait un peu plus vite.

_Tu commences à avoir peur ? Dis-je en souriant un peu.

_Un peu, avoua-t-elle.

_Bien. Et si tu me disais comment tu t'appelles ?

Elle resta silencieuse quelque instant.

_Je l'ai déjà dit à Laito : celle que j'ai été est morte. Je n'ai plus de nom. Si vous voulez m'en donner un allez-y…

Je me relevai en hochant la tête, insister ne servait à rien. Passant ma main dans la poche de ma veste, j'en sorti le MP3 et le déposa à ses pied avec une paire d'écouteur que j'avais retrouvé.

_Il est totalement rechargé, lui dis-je en tournant les talons pour sortir.

_Et toi ?

Je stoppai à deux pas de la porte.

_Comment tu t'appelles ?

_Shū, et je suis l'aîné de cette famille. Tu veux savoir autre choses ? Je commence à être fatigué alors dépêche-toi…

Elle sembla réfléchir, puis :

_J'aimerais me laver, si c'est possible…

_Il y a une salle de bain à l'autre bout du couloir, c'est la deuxième porte sur la droite.

Sur ceux, je sorti de la chambre pour rejoindre mon propre lit.

* * *

P.D.V de Reiji :

_Bien, dis-je quand Subaru entra à son tour dans le salon, nous pouvons commencer.

_Dépêche-toi alors, lança Ayato avec mauvaise humeur, j'ai pas que ça à faire moi…

Nous nous sommes tous réuni à ma demande, à l'exception des deux humaines. Maintenant que nous en avons une autre il faut revoir certaines choses.

_Je vais faire en sorte d'aller à l'essentiel, que devons-nous faire avec la nouvelle fille ?

_Et si on commençait par savoir comment l'appeler ? demanda Laito.

_J'ai aussi essayé de lui demander, dit Shū. Elle m'a répondu la même chose qu'à toi. Ah, et elle a ajouté qu'on pouvait lui donner le nom qu'on voulait…

_Dans ce cas, dis-je avec agacement, quel nom lui donner ?

Un silence s'installa. Si on m'avait dit un jour que je verrai mes frères se concentrer sur quelque chose d'utile au moins une fois dans leurs vies…

_Ce n'est pas tout, déclarais-je, devons-nous l'inscrire avec nous pour l'école, peut-on la laisser libre de déambuler dans le manoir, ou faut-il que l'un de nous la surveille lorsqu'elle n'est pas dans sa chambre, et surtout savoir d'où elle vient.

_Et si elle avait toujours vécue comme ça ? demanda Kanato.

_Non, je ne pense pas. Dit aussitôt Subaru.

_Tu à l'air sûr de toi, répliqua Ayato.

_Je suis du même avis, quand je l'ai examiné j'ai remarqué que ses cicatrices avaient déjà été soignées par quelqu'un. De plus elles semblent datées d'il y a moins de deux ans, trois au plus tard.

_Au moins, dit Subaru, on sait pourquoi elle s'est enfuit de là où elle se trouvait. Si ça se trouve toutes ces marques ne sont rien à côté de ce qu'on a pu lui faire.

_ Et bien comme ça on sait aussi pourquoi tu l'as défendu. Laito gloussa de ses paroles avant d'ajouter : tu as eu pitié de cette pauvre petite chose, hein ?

_Toi…

Subaru frappa le mur sur lequel il s'était adossé, le fissurant de haut en bas. Un petit cratère apparu là où son poing avait frappé. Inutile de le blâmer cependant, lui-même ne se contrôlait pas lorsqu'il s'énervait de la sorte.

_Pour ce qui est de la surveiller, dit Shū qui était encore allongé dans son canapé avec ses écouteurs, c'est à Subaru de s'en occuper. C'était la condition pour la garder.

Je m'en doutais. Ils étaient bien complices sur ce coup. Je me disais bien que c'était bizarre que Shū prenne le parti de Subaru. Il a dû allé lui en parler lorsqu'il était allé chercher des vêtements pour la fille.

_Et pour l'école ?

Autant passer à la suite puisque je ne peux rien redire sur sa présence.

_Hum… a-t-elle au moins le niveau pour aller dans une de nos classes ?

De la part de Laito c'est surprenant d'entendre une question si pertinente. C'est en effet un autre point qu'il me faudra éclaircir.

_Je lui ferais faire des exercices pour évaluer son niveau. Reste à savoir où elle se trouvait avant.

_Tu n'as pas commencé à faire des recherches ? me demanda Ayato.

_Si. Mais je commence à peine. Si je pouvais avoir ne serais ce que le nom d'une région, cela m'aiderait à éliminer les pistes qui ne me servent à rien.

_Si c'est tout, moi je pars. On s'ennuie ici. Hein, Teddy ?

A peine Kanato fut-il sortit que les autres firent de même. Il ne resta plus que moi et Shū.

_Tu ne pars pas ? Me demanda-t-il.

_En quoi cela te préoccupe ?

Sans prêter attention au ton froid que j'avais employé, il se redressa jusqu'à s'assoir.

_Je voulais te parler de ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure quand j'ai été voir notre nouvelle invitée.

_Et que s'est-il passé ? Tu as bu son sang j'imagine.

_Oui. Il n'est pas mal. C'est son comportement qui m'intrigue. Elle n'a pas eu peur de moi. Du moins pas tout de suite. Et quand je l'ai plaqué sur son lit pour la mordre elle m'a demandé si j'avais soif.

Je le regardai avec incrédulité. Qu'elle n'ai pas peur passe encore, elle va apprendre à nous craindre qu'elle le veuille ou non. Mais qu'elle est demandée ça…

_Et après ?

_Je lui ai demandé ce que ça lui ferrait si je lui disais « oui », et elle m'a répliqué qu'elle voulait juste que je mordre ailleurs que dans son cou.

Si c'est une blague, je marchai totalement. De toute les Mariées Sacrificiel que nous avons reçus, aucune ne l'a jamais aussi bien pris.

_Elle n'a pas criée ? Elle n'a pas tenté de fuir ou de se débattre ?

_Se débattre si, un peu. Mais elle a vite abandonné.

Quand je pense à toutes ces fois ou Yui nous suppliait, pleurait, criait, comment elle avait tenté de fuir le jour même de son arrivée. D'un autre côté, les filles qui nous étaient offertes étaient justement sélectionnées pour leur manque de résistance et leurs docilités.

_Je verrai cela dès demain. Je la dresserai si nécessaire.


	10. Amaranth

**réponses** **aux reviews:**

 **Lunou:** heureuse que mes chapitres te mette ainsi en joie, c'est très motivent.

 **Moonlight Feather:** merci pour ta review, j'ai moi aussi lu ton travail (et jusque là j'adore).

 **J'encourage les autres lecteur à jeter un coup d'oeil à leurs fiction si se n'est pas déjà fait.**

 **Sur ses belles paroles, bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 9**

 **Amaranth**

P.D.V de Katya :

Cela fait maintenant trois jours que je suis ici. Je n'ai pas à me plaindre. Loin de là. Allongée sur mon lit, je chantai doucement en écoutant de la musique. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte à quel point elle m'avait manqué. J'étais sur le dos, mes bras croisés derrière ma tête, quand je senti une présence au-dessus de moi. Sans même m'en rendre compte je me retrouvai debout contre la fenêtre, tout mon corps tendu et les poings serrés.

_Hou là ! Eh bien, en voilà un accueil ! gloussa Laito.

Je me détendis un peu.

_Désolée, un vieux réflexe.

Le vampire roux s'assit sur le lit. Je lui rendis son sourire. Il a beau être un pervers, je l'aime bien quand même. Il a toujours le sourire et il rit de tout comme de rien. Même si je sais qu'il est dangereux, sa présence à quelque chose de… comment dire ? Enjouée ? Chaleureuse ? Dans un sens il porte bien son nom : Laito, lumière. Il est une sorte de lueur ténébreuse, capable d'être aussi bien gentil qu'effroyable. Je l'avait bien vu dès mon premier jour ici. Mais je crois avoir trouvé l'astuce : ne pas se débattre pour ne pas se prendre dans la toile. Hypothèse qui s'était confirmé hier, quand Shū était allongé près de moi. Au début, je n'avais pas eu d'autre envie que celle de mettre le plus de distance entre nous. Mais comme je ne bougeai pas, il ne m'a rien fait. Je savais qu'il allait me mordre quand même, mais ne pas paniquer avait rendu les choses moins pénibles.

_Qu'est-ce que tu chantais quand je suis entré ? me demanda Laito, me sortant de mes réflexions.

_Ho, Sleeping Sun, de Nightwish.

_Nightwish ? Je ne connais pas, c'est quel genre de musique ?

_Du métal symphonique.

_Je peux écouter pour voir ?

Je revins m'asseoir sur le lit et lui donna un écouteur. C'était le refrain.

_Pas mal. Mais ça ne ressemble pas vraiment à du métal.

_C'est vrai que c'est une des plus calmes. Mais il y en a des plus fortes si tu veux.

_Tu peux me donner les titres pour que j'essaye ?

_Hum… il y a… She in my sin, Bye Bye Beautiful, Amaranth, Escapist, et Wish I Had An Angel…

_Ok, merci. Et sinon, tu sais peut-être pourquoi je viens te voir ?

_Pour mon sang ?

_Bingo ! Honnêtement je préfère le sang de Bitch-chan, mais Ayato ne la lâche plus depuis l'autre jour…

_Il n'y a pas de mal.

_Dans ce cas, par où je commence ? Le haut où le bas ?

_Pas mon cou si c'est possible.

Il sourit. Un sourire qui n'auguré rien de bon pour moi. M'attrapant par les épaules, il m'allongea sans peine. Il gloussa comme il me dominé, puis se pencha pour mordre… dans ma cuisse ! Je lâché un cri en agrippent la couverture. Il but comme ça pendant cinq minutes. Je retins un soupir de soulagement quand il se retira. Avec lui mieux vaut être prudente : ce genre de son aurait pu lui donner d'autres idées. C'est vrai qu'il n'est pas mal, mais je ne ressens aucune attraction pour lui.

_Eh bien, tu ne veux plus fuir ?

_A quoi ça servirai ?

_A rien ! Tu apprends vite, ma petite sauvage.

_Espérons que ce sera vrai pour mes leçons.

Nous nous tournons tous deux vers la porte. C'était le vampire aux cheveux noirs avec des lunettes. Je ne me souviens pas avoir entendu son nom, mes ses prunelles sanglantes et son regard froid me donnait des sueurs froides. De plus il semblait agacé, voir énervé. Si faire profil bas était une bonne idée avec les autres, avec lui se serai une obligation.

_Ah, Reiji ! Tu te joins à nous ?

Reiji fronça les sourcils. Si Cerbère avait une forme humaine, il lui ressemblerait sans doute.

_Ne sois pas ridicule. Je viens la chercher pour lui faire faire des exercices, comme je l'ai dit hier.

Laito se leva en faisant une moue déçue. Il quitta la pièce en me lançant un dernier sourire qui semblait vouloir dire "bonne chance". Reiji me regarda de haut en bas.

_Qu'est-ce que tu as là ?

Il s'avança dans la chambre d'un pas rapide. Il allait s'emparer de mon MP3 quand je me reculai d'un coup, tenant le petit objet hors de sa portée. Il ne fit rien pour me retenir. Son regard se durci en me lançant des éclairs.

_Viens ici.

C'était un ordre, pas de doute là-dessus. Sa voix était semblable au claquement d'un fouet.

_Viens, c'est la dernière fois que je le dis gentiment.

Mon estomac se retourna d'un seul coup. J'avais déjà entendu cette phrase avant. J'étais pétrifiée, incapable de faire le moindre geste même si je le voulais. Le vampire perdit patience : il m'attrapa avec violence par le bras. Il serra si fort que je me retrouvai à genoux devant lui.

_Il paraît que tu ne nous crains pas, et bien il est grand temps que ça change.

L'étau sur mon bras se resserra encore. Je ne sentais déjà plus le bout de mes doigts, mon avant-bras devenait froid, le sang ne devait plus pouvoir y circuler.

_Eh ! Il se passe quoi là ?!

Je reconnu la voix du vampire aux cheveux d'argent. Je me rendis alors compte que j'avais fermé les yeux sous l'effet de la douleur. Je les rouvrais. Il marqua un arrêt en voyant la scène. Il s'avança à son tour, comme pour s'interposer.

_Relâche-la. Tu n'arriveras à rien de cette façon.

Reiji le regarda un instant, puis lâcha mon bras. Je m'effondre aussitôt sur le sol.

_Soit, dit Reiji. Tu as dix minutes pour l'amener dans mon bureau.

Sur ses mots il sorti. Une fois seul, l'argenté se baissa à ma hauteur. Il prit mon bras meurtri et le massa doucement là ou Reiji l'avait attrapé.

_Aller, debout, dit-il en passant un bras autour de mes épaules pour me soulever.

Il m'amena sur le lit et m'y assis.

_Eh, regarde-moi.

Il me parlé gentiment, sa voix me réconforte un peu. Je levai mes yeux sur ses prunelles vermeilles. Il tendit une main vers mon visage pour essuyer les larmes que je n'avais pas senti couler sur mes joues.

_Qu'est-ce que tu tiens ? Je ne vais pas te le prendre, montre-moi juste.

J'ouvris ma main, dévoilant le MP3 qui était toujours en marche.

_Shū te l'a rendu ?

_Oui, hier.

_Suis-moi, il faut y allé maintenant. N'ai pas peur, je reste avec toi.

Je le suivi donc sans discuter. Nous traversons le manoir sans rencontrer personne. Arrivés devant une porte, il entra sans prendre la peine de frapper. Sachant qui se trouvait à l'intérieur, je m'accrochai au bras de mon protecteur. Il me regarda avec surprise mais ne fit rien pour se dégager.

_Hum…

Reiji se racla la gorge. Il me toisait d'un air meurtrier.

_Subaru, tu peux me dire où elle a eu cet appareil ? demanda-t-il en montrant mon MP3.

_Je l'ai trouvé dans son campement et je lui ai rendu. Où est le problème ? Ce n'est pas comme si elle pouvait appeler quelqu'un avec !

_Bien, passons. J'ai préparé des exercices dans à peu près toutes les matières pour évaluer son niveau scolaire. Selon ses résultats je l'inscrirais dans une de nos classes.

L'argenté se nomme donc Subaru. Il me poussa en douceur vers le bureau. Je me mis tout de suite au travail. Une heure plus tard, j'avais terminé. Reiji regarda ce que j'avais écrit.

_Bien, dit-il en se tournant vers moi et Subaru, il semble que vous ayez le même niveau. Vous serez donc dans la même classe.

* * *

P.D.V externe :

Reiji pris la décision de ne pas emmener Katya aux cours avant le lundi de la semaine à venir, le temps d'inventer les informations nécessaires au dossier d'inscription. La capture de la jeune fille par Ayato et Subaru s'était déroulé le mardi soir, Reiji l'avais donc évalué le jeudi. Ce qui lui laissait trois jours pour créer tout un dossier scolaire avec de fausses informations. Trois jours que l'humaine passa soit dans sa chambre à écouter de la musique, soit à explorer le manoir sous la surveillance de Subaru.

Pour son malheur, Reiji lui avait formellement interdit de mettre les pieds dehors. C'était apparemment sa punition pour ne pas lui avoir obéis. Yui était elle aussi privée de sortie. Au cours des trois jours les deux filles avaient fait plus ample connaissance. Comme l'avait remarqué les vampires, elles n'avaient pour ainsi dire rien en commun : Yui avait une peur constante des six vampires, et tout au contraire Katya appréciait la compagnie des garçons, surtout Laito avec qui elle aimait plaisanter et écouter de la musique. Elles s'entendaient bien cependant.

Enfin, Katya les appréciait tous, sauf Reiji. Elle faisait tout pour l'éviter quand cela était possible, ce qui qui semblait parfaitement convenir à ce dernier. Avec Kanato et Ayato, c'était une autre histoire. Lorsque Yui était trop faible pour qu'ils lui prennent du sang, c'était Katya qui leurs servait de "provision de secours". Le premier lui faisait tant penser à un gamin qu'elle finissait toujours par lui céder sans trop protester. Ayato lui s'amusait à la malmenait un peu comme il le faisait avec Yui. Quant à Shū elle aimait entrer sans bruit dans sa salle de musique pour l'écouter jouer du violon ou parfois du piano. Il ne se plaignait pas de sa présence, elle était comme une ombre silencieuse assise en tailleur aux pieds du piano ou près du canapé quand il jouait du violon. Il était même déjà arrivé une fois où la jeune fille s'était endormie au côté du vampire blond et qu'il fut obligé de la porter dans sa chambre.

Le dimanche soir, veille de sa première nuit de classe, Reiji la fit venir dans son bureau, seule cette fois.

_Bien, lui dit-il, tu t'es comporté correctement ces derniers jours. Je t'autorise donc à te déplacer seule dans le manoir. Les jardins te sont cependant toujours interdits, compris ?

_Oui, Reiji-san.

_Pour ce qui est de l'école, tu seras dans la même classe que Subaru. Et à partir de maintenant tu t'appelles Amara, et tu es une cousine de Yui qui est venue vivre ici parce que ses parents sont morts il y a quelques mois dans un accident de la route. Si tu as des questions, c'est maintenant.

_Pourquoi ce nom-là ?

_Nous en avons discuté avec mes frères. C'est Laito qui l'a trouvé dans une des musiques que tu lui as fait écouter. Pourquoi cette tête surprise ?

_Je ne pensais pas que vous étiez frères. Vous êtes si différent les uns des autres…

Reiji poussa un soupir.

_J'avais oublié que tu ne savais rien. Nous sommes tous frères ou demi-frères. Notre père a eu trois épouses qui sont maintenant toutes décédées. La première était la mère d'Ayato, Kanato et Laito. La seconde était notre mère à Shū et moi. Enfin la troisième était la mère de Subaru.

Il y eu un bref moment de silence.

_Comment sont-elles mortes ? demanda finalement Katya.

Elle avait posé cette question d'une voix faible, comme si elle savait à quel point il était dangereux d'aborder ce sujet.

_C'est nous qui les avons tuées.

La réponse fit l'effet d'une douche froide à la jeune fille. Elle savait que les vampires étaient capables de tuer, c'était même une évidence incontestable. Mais l'entendre confesser de l'un d'eux était autre chose.

_Quoi ? Tu te demandes comment nous avons pu commettre un tel acte ?

Reiji s'amusait presque de la réaction de l'humaine.

_Alors ?

Il s'était rapproché d'elle. Il voulait la mordre, elle le sentait. Il était le seul avec Subaru à ne pas l'avoir encore fait. Il lui attrapa le menton pour la forcer à le regarder dans les yeux.

_Tu as perdu ta langue ? Je t'ai choqué peut-être ? Ou alors tu as vraiment perdu ta mère ?

_Non.

Sa voix neutre déstabilisa le vampire dont les prunelles vermeilles s'emplirent de colère. Il allait parler quand elle poursuivit :

_Je ne l'ai pas perdu puisque je n'en ai jamais eu.

Reiji sourit. En disant cela, elle venait sans le savoir de l'aider dans ses recherches pour savoir qui elle était vraiment. Elle était une orpheline qui n'avait jamais connu ses parents, ou du moins pas sa mère. Il l'amena brutalement contre lui. Elle voulut se débattre. Grosse erreur. Si cela amusait ses frères, Reiji lui ne supportait pas qu'on lui résiste. Il la repoussa contre un des murs de la pièce. Elle n'eut pas le temps de retrouver son équilibre que déjà le vampire la plaqua contre le mur.

_Je ne supporterais pas une telle arrogance !

Il planta violemment ses crocs dans la gorge de sa victime. Elle souffrait et c'était ce qu'il voulait. Il but à longs traits. Quand il la lâcha elle tomba à ses pieds. Rien ne lui aurait fait plus plaisir.

_C'est ça, craint moi, tremble, pleure même…

Katya ne bougeait plus. Elle savait bien maintenant qu'elle ne faisait pas le poids, qu'elle n'avait aucune chances avec un tel prédateur. Avec un soupir Reiji la pris dans ses bras et la ramena dans sa chambre. Sur le chemin il croisa Laito, qui les suivit jusque dans la chambre de Katya. Reiji la déposa sur son lit et reparti, la laissant seule avec le vampire aux cheveux roux.

_Amara ? appela-t-il en s'asseyant près d'elle.

Elle se tourna et croisa ses yeux de jade. Elle lui sourit faiblement.

_Merci pour mon nouveau nom.

_Oh mais de rien ! On peut écouter un peu de musique ?

Pour toute réponse Katya alluma le MP3 et tendit un écouteur à Laito qui s'allongea sur le lit. Sur le pas de la porte, Subaru regarda sa protégée s'endormir contre son demi-frère.

_Pauvre idiote, tu ne sais donc pas ce que tu risques ? Tu veux mourir ? murmura-t-il.

* * *

P.D.V de Katya :

Le lendemain, Subaru m'apporta ses cours pour que je les recopie. Il me donna aussi un sac à dos noir avec toutes les fournitures dont j'aurais besoin.

_Comme on est dans la même classe, me dit-il, tu te mettras à côté de moi. C'est la seule place qu'il reste de toute façon. Et ça évitera que d'autres élèves te posent des questions auxquelles tu ne pourrais pas répondre.

_D'accord.

Je ne demandais pas mieux. Plus le moment d'y aller approchait plus je commençais à angoisser. Ce qui n'échappa pas au vampire aux cheveux d'argent.

_Ne t'en fait pas. J'ignore ce qu'on a pu te faire avant, mais dans cette école personne ne te touchera. Le simple fait d'être vue avec nous éloignera tout le monde. Ils ne savent pas ce que nous sommes vraiment mais ils nous craignent.

Je hochai la tête. Ça me fait vraiment bizarre que quelqu'un qui ait à peu près mon âge s'occupe de moi. Avant, il n'y avait que la cuisinière de l'internat qui se préoccupait de mon bien-être. Le soir Reiji vint me donner de nouveaux vêtements.

_C'est ton nouvel uniforme, m'annonça-t-il. Je te préviens tout de suite : je ne tolérerai pas le moindre faux pas. Tu dois savoir ce qui t'attend si jamais tu crées le moindre problème.

Une heure plus tard, je montai dans la belle limousine noire avec Yui et les frères Sakamaki. Je m'assis entre Shū et Subaru. Le trajet dura une dizaine de minutes dans le silence le plus complet. Une fois arrivée, j'attendis que tout le monde ai quitté la voiture avant de descendre à mon tour. Le bâtiment était immense, presque aussi grand que le manoir. Voir même plus si on comptait la cour et les terrains de sport. Je suivais Subaru d'aussi près que possible. Il fendait la foule des autres élèves sans la moindre difficulté. Je percevais les remarques et les regards sur mon passage : « eh, c'est qui cette fille ? », « comment ça se fait qu'elle le colle sans qu'il s'énerve ? », « vous croyez qu'ils sont ensemble ? », etc… Arrivé dans la salle de cours Subaru se dirigea droit vers les deux bureaux au fond à droite de la pièce. Il me laissa m'asseoir à côté de la fenêtre. Je lui étais reconnaissante d'avoir pris ses places là, je ne sais pas si j'aurais supporté d'avoir quelqu'un derrière moi.

_Tiens, Subaru-kun s'est enfin trouvé une petite amie ?

La personne qui avait parlé est un jeune garçon aux cheveux blonds doré avec des yeux bleus ciel. Sa peau est pâle, il devait faire à peu près la même taille que Subaru, je n'en suis pas sûre car il est assis devant nous avec un autre garçon plus petit avec ce qui ressemble à un béret rouge sombre. Il est plutôt… "mignon…"

_ Tss… La ferme Mukami !


	11. Know why the nightingale sing

**Réponse aux reviews :**

 **Moonlight Feather: j'espère que je ne t'ai pas fait trop patienté et que tu vas aimé la suite.**

 **bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 11**

 **Know why the nightingale sing**

P.D.V de Katya :

Le blond eu un sourire malicieux.

_Oh, du calme, Subaru-kun ! Je ne voulais pas t'énerver.

Il le provoque délibérément, j'en suis sûre. Le plus petit qui était assis devant moi le regardait d'un air las. Apparemment ce genre de scène était monnaie courante entre les deux autres.

_Kou-kun… ne le met pas en colère… nous ne sommes pas seul… Ruki sera en colère si elle sait…

Il parlé d'une voie douce et traînante avant de se retourner pour me regarder. Ses yeux ont une drôle de couleur, d'un violet plus doux que les yeux de Kanato avec des reflets vert-gris, qui est aussi la couleur de ses cheveux. Son expression est douce, ses trait harmonieux, mais tout cela s'éclipsa quand je remarquai les trois cicatrices qu'il porte sur la figure : une au-dessus du nez et les deux autres de chaque côté du visage en bas de ses joues. Il n'en reste pas moins assez beau et semblais être quelqu'un de gentil, pas du genre "tête d'ange avec le diable au corps" comme j'en avais déjà vu.

_Pff… Comme s'il en valait la peine. Et de toute façon elle est déjà au courant.

Le dénommé Kou me regarda en me souriant.

_Salut petit chaton ! me dit-il. Moi, c'est Kou Mukami, et voici mon jeune frère Azusa. Tu m'as l'air un peu timide, non ?

_Ne lui dit rien Amara ! tonna Subaru.

_Amara… C'est un beau nom… Mais pourquoi sait-elle ?

_Elle vit avec nous, lâcha Subaru en réponse.

Kou et Azusa restèrent un instant bouche bée, puis me dévisagèrent avec une lueur inquiète.

_Ça ne veut quand même pas dire que…

La voix de Kou n'avait plus rien de joyeuse : elle était basse et fébrile comme si Subaru venait de lui annoncer le décès d'une personne chère.

_Eve… dit Azusa d'une vois toute aussi inquiète.

_Yui va très bien, dans la mesure où elle est en vie et continue à être mordue par mes frères.

Le blond et son frère se détendirent. Au même moment le cours commença. Le prof regarda dans ma direction mais ne dit rien. La présence de Subaru à mes côtes y était sans doute pour quelque chose. Pendant le cours je prenais des notes, écoutai les explications et regardai les autres élèves. Je sentis quelque chose de froid appuyer doucement sur mon bras. C'était Subaru qui me glissé un morceau de papier.

Je le pris discrètement et lu : " _est-ce-que tout va bien ? tu as l'air bizarre."_ Tournant le papier j'écris en réponse : " _ne t'en fait pas, c'est juste que c'est si différent de ce que je connaissais avant… dit, les deux assis devant nous, il sont comme toi ?"_

Je fis à nouveau glissais le papier vers lui. Il lut rapidement et réécrit une réponse au dos. Quand il me la repassa je lus : " _oui ce sont aussi des vampires, mais ils ne sont pas de sang pur. Ne me pose plus de question pour le moment nous verrons ça au manoir. "_ Je n'insistai pas, je ne voulais pas l'énerver. Ça ne devait déjà pas être très agréable pour lui de m'avoir tout le temps dans les pattes, lui que tout le monde semblait décrire comme étant un solitaire colérique.

A la fin du cours Reiji vint me donner un autre papier avec le numéro de mon casier et le code pour l'ouvrir. Je profitai de la pause entre les cours pour trouver ledit casier. Quand je le trouvai enfin je n'avais plus qu'un quart d'heure avant le début de mon prochain cours. Je range presque tout le contenu de mon sac dans le casier, ne gardant que mes vêtements de sport pour l'heure à venir. Je refermai le casier et me tournai pour repartir, mais je fis à peine un pas que je me heurtai à un mur.

_Eh ! Fait attention toi !

Levant les yeux, je vis que le mur que je venais de percuter était en fait le dos d'un jeune homme aux cheveux bronze attachés en une sorte de chignon. A peine avait-il parlé qu'il se retourna pour me faire face. Il me dépassait d'au moins quarante bon centimètres, mais ce n'est pas ça qui me frappe le plus. Ce sont ses yeux, ses iris verts mente sur prunelles rouge grenat qui me fixaient. Je reste figée sur place un instant avant de finalement m'excuser.

_Désolée, je n'ai pas vus que tu étais là.

_Et bien lève un peu les yeux, sourie.

_Et toi ne reste pas sur le chemin des gens, colosse.

Il me dévisagea d'un air choqué. Je me rendis alors compte du silence qui régnait autour de nous : tous les élèves nous regardaient avec appréhension. Une éternité passa avant que le géant ne réagisse.

_Toi, tu ne manques pas de cran, dit-il avec un sourire. Ho, vous regardez quoi là ?

Sa voix s'était durcie à l'adresse des autres élèves qui détalèrent à l'instant même où il se tourna vers eux. Une seconde plus tard le couloir était vide, il ne restait plus que moi et ce colosse.

_Tu es nouvelle ? me demanda-t-il.

_Oui.

Il me regarda plus en détail. Je n'aime pas trop ça, il a fait fuir tout le monde rien qu'en élevant la voix. Il ne fait aucun doute que ce type pouvait être dangereux.

_Je vais être en retard en cours, à plus !

En passant à côté de lui, il eut ce qui ressemblait à un mouvement de recul, puis il me saisit par les poignets.

_Cette odeur… il se pencha sur mon cou, inspirant à plein poumons.

_ Tu es avec les Sakamaki ?!

_Ou… Oui, et alors ? Lâche-moi !

_Tu vas d'abord répondre à mes questions, sourie.

Je me débâti de toutes mes forces, tentai de me dégagé, mais rien à faire, il est trop fort. Il sourit en me voyant haletante, découvrant ses crocs. Lui aussi est un vampire ! Je sais maintenant que je n'ai aucune chance de m'en sortirent seule.

_SUBA… Hum, humm …!

_Chut, ne crie pas comme ça, ces sales aristos pourraient t'entendre.

Il avait plaqué sa main contre ma bouche, étouffant mon cri. J'espère que Subaru m'a quand même entendu et qu'il va surgirent d'un seul coup pour me sortir de là. Sans retirer sa main, l'inconnu me pris sous son bras comme si j'étais un sac et m'entraîna jusque dans une salle vide. Là il me relâcha enfin. Je mis aussitôt le plus de distance possible entre lui et moi. Cela me rappelait un peu ma première rencontre avec Laito, la première fois que je me suis réveillée au manoir. Le vampire me regardé sans rien dire. Il semblait préoccupé par quelque chose. Sans un mot, il s'avança vers moi. Je reculai pour lui échapper, mais je me suis vite retrouvai coincé entre lui et l'un des quatre angles de la pièce. Je n'avais pas d'issue, aucun moyen de lui échapper. Je fais de mon mieux pour dissimuler la peur qui commence à m'envahir, mais il n'était pas dupe.

_Ne t'affole pas comme ça, je veux juste savoir deux ou trois choses.

Il tira une chaise et s'y assis à l'envers, les coudes appuyés sur le dossier.

_Bon, dit-il, je sais déjà que tu vis avec les Sakamaki, tu as leurs odeurs sur toi et tu as voulus appeler l'un d'eux. Ce que je veux savoir c'est si tu es la seule fille qui vit chez eux ?

_Non, et si tu veux savoir si Yui est toujours en vie la réponse est oui. Et je sais aussi que tu es un vampire.

D'abord interdit, il se leva. L'instant d'après j'étais plaqué entre lui et le mur.

_Si tu sais ce que je suis, alors ça ne te dérange pas si je goûte ?

Il découvrit ses crocs. Je ne pouvais plus retenir ni mes tremblements, ni les larmes qui débordaient doucement sur mes joues. Pourquoi j'ai peur à ce point alors que ça ne me posait aucun problème quand c'était Laito ou Shū ? Je sentais ses crocs posés contre mon cou, il s'amuse à les faire glisser sur ma peau, puis il ajusta sa morsure.

_Hum… je peux savoir ce que vous faite ?

Mon agresseur se tourna vers l'intrus qui n'était autre que Reiji. Pour la première fois j'étais heureuse de le voir. Sans réfléchir je me dégageai et lui sautai dans les bras, l'enserrant et enfouissant mon visage contre son torse. Il resta de marbre, les bras le long du corps, ses yeux fixés sur le géant qui le dépassait d'une tête.

_Alors comme ça la blondinette ne vous suffit plus ?

_Cela ne te regarde pas, Mukami. Retourne en cours.

A mon grand étonnement, il obtempéra.

_Ne croyez pas que vous pourrez en garder deux, dit-il en dépassent Reiji. A plus tard la sourie.

* * *

P.D.V de Subaru :

Le cours va bientôt commencer et Amara n'est toujours pas revenu. Je commence à m'inquiéter un peu. Elle s'est peut-être perdue dans les couloirs de l'école. Et puis il y a les Mukami… bon sang mais quel idiot je suis ! Je les avais complètement oublié.

_Suba…

Je me lève d'un seul coup. Le son est faible à cause de la distance, mais je suis sûr que c'est Amara qui m'appel. Qui à essayer en tout cas.

_Tu l'as entendu toi aussi ?

Je baise les yeux sur Azusa, qui est resté seul à sa place pendant que Kou était en train de faire son stupide numéro de petite starlette avec toutes ses fan-girl.

_Il faudrait peut-être aller voir…

Je hoche la tête en guise de réponse. Pour une fois qu'un Mukami dit quelque chose d'intelligent. Quoi que, venant d'Azusa… C'est bien le seul sur les quatre qui ai un peu de bon sens et qui ne me tape pas sur le système. Je quitte la salle de court sens me soucier du regard des autres élèves. Même le prof ne dira rien de toute façon. Une fois dans le couloir, j'entendis des pas qui me suivent. Je me retourne aussitôt pour me retrouver face à face avec Azusa.

_Tu fais quoi là ?!

_Je viens voir aussi.

Après tout pourquoi pas. Si jamais c'est un de ses frères qui s'en est pris à Amara, il pourra toujours le convaincre d'arrêter… mon esprit bouillonne à cette pensée. Je ne ressens pourtant rien de spécial pour cette humaine. Laito a peut-être raison finalement… J'ai peut-être eu pitié de cette petite chose si faible, et qui malgré cette faiblesse semble s'être habituée à vivre dans nos ténèbres sans la moindre crainte apparente. Pour une raison qui m'échappe elle a tout simplement accepté la situation telle qu'elle était.

_Bon, comme tu voudras.

Sur ces mots, je reprends mon chemin à travers les couloirs. Si j'ai bien compris son casier doit se trouver deux couloirs plus loin sur la droite. Une fois arrivé je reconnais bien son odeur, mais il y en a une autre qui la recouvre presque.

_C'est Yuma, dit Azusa.

Cette espèce de brut ? Si jamais il lui a fait quoi que ce soit… Je me tourne vers Azusa, tentant de garder mon calme.

_A ton avis, pourquoi ton frère l'aurait emmené ?

Le benjamin des Mukami réfléchi quelques instants.

_Quand tu nous as dit à moi et à Kou qu'elle vivait avec vous, on a d'abord eu peur qu'Eve soit morte. Si Yuma a senti votre odeur sur Amara…

Il a dû en venir à la même conclusion. Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi les Mukami s'obstinent à appelais Yui "Eve", mais ils semblent tenir à elle. Je suivis donc l'odeur de Yuma jusqu'à une salle vide.

_A plus tard la sourie.

C'était la voix de cette espèce de géant, aucun doute. Il sourit largement en sortent de la salle. Il nous regarda un instant moi et son frère, puis repartit sans dire un mot. Craignant le pire, je me précipite sur la poignée, ouvre la porte à la volé… et reste figé sur place. Amara est bien là, apparemment intacte, dans les bras de Reiji ! Ou plutôt, elle avait enlacé mon aîné en pleurant doucement contre lui pendant que lui restait sans bouger. Toujours suivi d'un Azusa curieux, je m'avance sans un bruit dans la pièce.

* * *

P.D.V de Reiji :

Je me doutais qu'il y aurait un problème de ce genre. Avec deux filles chez nous, il était obligé que les Mukami protestent. Il faudra sans doute que j'en parle avec mes frères. Mais pour le moment… que suis-je supposé faire ? Elle est accrochée à moi, et je commence à sentir ses larmes à travers mon uniforme et ma chemise.

_Hum… Amara, lâche-moi maintenant.

Au son de ma voix, elle se fige. Elle ne s'était sans doute pas rendu compte de son geste jusqu'à ce que ma voix la ramène à la réalité. Son étreinte se relâcha, mais ses bras restèrent autour de moi.

_Amara, je n'aime pas me répéter.

Je pouvais sentir son cœur battre plus vite et son corps trembler. J'allais hausser le ton une dernière fois avant de m'énerver pour de bon, quand une main se posa sur mon épaule. C'était Subaru, accompagné du plus jeune des Mukami. Il me fit signe de ne rien dire, puis pris l'une de mes mains pour la poser doucement sur la tête de l'humaine. Amara eu comme un sursaut.

_Rassure-la, chuchota mon frère.

_Dit lui qu'elle n'a plus à avoir peur, que tout va bien, ajouta Azusa.

Ils avaient parlé trop bas pour qu'elle puisse les entendre. Je baissai les yeux sur le visage d'Amara. Elle ne tremblait presque plus mais son cœur lui battait à tout rompre. Machinalement, je lui caressai les cheveux en lui parlant :

_Du calme, il est parti, il ne t'arrivera rien, tout va bien…

Je me sentais vraiment idiot. Elle se calma cependant : ses tremblements cessèrent peu après que j'eu commencé à lui parler, et son cœur revint peu à peu à un rythme normal. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, Subaru la pris doucement par les épaules pour l'éloigner de moi. Elle n'eut pas peur en sentant son touché, preuve qu'elle avait senti sa présence.

Azusa s'avança à son tour, se mettant face à elle. Il tendit une main vers son visage, mais suspendit son geste, comme pour lui demander la permission de la toucher. Elle lui sourit, sa façon de lui dire oui. Le vampire aux cheveux gris-vert essuya les larmes de l'humaine du bout des doigts. Subaru l'observait sans rien dire. Je dois bien reconnaître qu'avec Azusa il n'y avait pas matière à s'inquiéter, sauf si Kanato est dans les parages. Une sonnerie retentit dans tout le bâtiment : les cours sont terminés pour cette nuit.

_Rentrons, dis-je.

Azusa sorti le premier. Subaru et Amara suivirent. L'humaine ne lâchait plus mon jeune frère d'une semelle. Sortant à mon tour, je senti une présence derrière moi.

_Bonsoir Reiji.

_De même, Ruki.

Je me tournais vers l'aîné des Mukami, un jeune homme au corps fin que l'on devinait finement musclé, aux yeux cobalt et aux cheveux courts d'une teinte bleu-noire.

_Alors comme ça c'est vrais, une seule ne vous suffit plus.

_Ce n'est pas aussi simple, nous avons découvert cette fille dans les bois aux alentours du manoir. J'avais prévu de la renvoyer d'où elle venait mais à cause de mes frères elle à sue que nous sommes des vampires. Plus question de la laisser repartir après ça.

_Hum… En effet, c'est impossible.

Un silence suivit ses paroles.

_Cependant, reprit-il, comprend bien que nous ne pouvons pas rester sans rien dire : Eve est revenu avec vous et nous pouvons la revoir dans cette école, mais que vous possédiez deux humaines et nous aucunes, tu te doutes bien que cette situation n'est pas durable. Du moins pas sans conflit entre nos deux familles.

Je me doutais bien de ce qu'il allait dire.

_Je peux en effet le comprendre, mais ce n'est ni le moment ni le lieu approprié pour ce genre de débat. Laissons passer la semaine de cours, et nous en rediscuterons calmement ce samedi.

_Hum… cela me convient. De mon côté je vais demander à Yuma de ne plus importuner… quelle est son nom déjà ?

_Amara.

Il hocha la tête avant de se détourner et parti rejoindre ses frères.

* * *

P.D.V externe :

La route du retour se passa en silence. Katya, assise entre Laito et Shū, luttait pour ne pas s'endormir sur l'épaule du vampire roux. Celui-ci la regardait avec une certaine convoitise, ce qui n'échappa pas à Subaru. L'argenté fussiez son frère du regard. Arrivé au manoir, il reteint Laito dans la voiture pendant que les autres en sortaient.

_Tu peux me dire ce que tu veux Subaru-kun ? C'est que j'ai autre chose à faire… dit Laito avec un sourire pervers qui montrait clairement ses intentions.

_Je te préviens : si tu touches Amara, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, je te jure que tu le regretteras amèrement.


	12. Devil & the deep dark ocean

**J'aime autant vous prévenir: ce chapitre a un contenu... susceptible d'en mettre certain mal à l'aise. Mais bon, après tout c'est Diabolik Lovers...**

 **J'espère que vous aimerait quand même.**

 **Réponse aux reviews:**

 **Lunou: heureuse que tu refasse surface, je commençai a me demandais ou tu étais passé.**

 **Moonlight** **Feather:** **heureuse que tu aime toujours autant.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 12**

 **Devil & the deep dark ocean**

P.D.V de Laito :

Pour être honnête, je m'y attendais un peu. Sacré Subaru, tu ne veux pas que j'abîme ta petite protégée, hein ? Dommage, ça aurait été si facile maintenant qu'elle me fait confiance. Je m'en faisais déjà une joie : elle ne m'aurait pas résisté, ou alors pas longtemps. Depuis le temps que j'écoute de la musique avec elle, il est même arrivé plusieurs fois qu'elle s'endorme contre moi en toute insouciance. Et bon sang que c'était dur de résister à la tentation de son sang, même s'il n'égalait pas celui de Yui.

Au lieu de ça je la regardais dormir, me permettant parfois de caresser ses cheveux. Mais je n'allais jamais plus loin, les grondements sourds de Subaru indiquant qu'il surveillait la scène et n'hésiterait pas à intervenir si je tentais quoi que ce soit. Mon plus jeune frère me regardait dans les yeux, attendant une réponse. On dirait bien que pour moi la partie est perdue. Pour cette fois du moins.

_Très bien, dis-je en lâchant un soupir de déception, je ne toucherais pas ton petit animal de compagnie.

Je l'entendis grincer des dents. Les traits de son visage se durcirent en entendant la façon dont je désignais Amara. Sur ces mots, je quittais enfin la limousine, laissant mon frère seul avec sa colère.

Que faire maintenant ? Plus question de m'amuser avec elle, Subaru allait surement surveiller sa chambre pour s'assurer que je ne tenterai rien. Comme je passais par le salon, je vis Ayato qui bailla alors qu'il marchait dans la direction de sa chambre. Il avait dû boire un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, et maintenant il allait sûrement dormir.

Oh mais, j'y pense… voilà qui est intéressent : si ce cher Ayato va dormir, alors qui va s'occuper de Bitch-chan ? Un large sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres. Finalement, je ne vais peut-être pas m'ennuyer.

* * *

P.D.V de Yui :

Je regarde dans le miroir de la salle de bain la marque fraîchement faite sur mon cou. Je lâche un soupir de lassitude. Ayato avait beau faire quelques efforts lorsqu'il est de bonne humeur pour ne pas me faire trop mal, ça reste quand même douloureux. Me détournant de mon reflet, je vais ouvrir les robinets pour me faire couler un bon bain. Pendant que l'eau coule, je commence à me déshabiller. Je ne porte plus que mes sous-vêtements, quand je sens une présence dans mon dos. Je me fige instantanément, trop habituée à cette sensation pour en ignorer la cause.

Oh mon dieu, pitié, pas ça ! Pas alors que je suis à moitié nue ! Je n'ose pas me retourner, je sais déjà qui est dans cette pièce avec moi. Sans surprise, je sentis deux mains se poser sur mes épaules, déclenchant un frisson qui descendit tout le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Son souffle froid chatouille ma nuque. Il est en train de détailler les moindres courbes de mon corps, j'en suis certaine. Des larmes dû à la peur commençaient déjà à se former dans mes yeux.

_Et bien Bitch-chan, roucoula-t-il à mon oreille, ne t'arrête pas pour moi, continue…

Sa voix bizarrement aiguë pour un garçon était presque chantante sur le dernier mot. Je tremble maintenant. Je sais que je n'ai aucune échappatoire, personne ne viendra à mon secours. Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est prier pour que ça s'arrête vite.

_La… Laito-kun, sort d'ici, s'il te plaît…

Ma voix avait tremblé malgré moi. Il gloussa doucement en glissant ses mains jusque sur mes hanches, déclenchant une nouvelle série de frisson à travers mon corps.

_Hum… Je ne crois pas, non. J'ai envie de m'amuser ce soir, et comme Subaru m'empêche de jouer avec Amara, il ne reste plus que toi… Tu sais à qui te plaindre pour ce qui t'arrive ce soir, ha, ha, ha !

Sur ses mots, il me retourna et me poussa sur une chaise à côté du miroir dans lequel je me regardais un peu plus tôt. Ses yeux parcouraient mon corps. J'avais rarement été dans une situation aussi désespérée. Il s'avança en prenant son temps, il sait que je suis à sa merci, totalement vulnérable. Il mit ses mains de chaque côté de ma tête, avant de se pencher à califourchon sur moi. Mes yeux ne lâchaient plus ses iris de jade, qui étincellent d'amusement. Résignée, j'incline ma tête sur le côté : plus vite il étancherait sa soif, plus vite il repartira.

_Ah, ah… Non Bitch-chan, je n'ai pas envie de boire, pas tout de suite…

Je le regarde sans comprendre… il ne voulait pas mon sang ? Que veut-il alors ? Je compris en voyant son regard pétiller. Mon visage se décomposa, le faisant sourire encore plus. Oh non, non, non, pitié, oh pitié, tout sauf ça ! Mes larmes débordèrent tandis que des tremblements incontrôlables me secouèrent.

_Ah, tu as enfin compris, roucoula-t-il.

Tout en parlant, il se redressa un peu en frottant son genou contre mon entre-jambe. La panique s'empara de moi comme un chat s'empare d'une sourie. Repoussant la chaise pour me dégager de lui, je me précipite vers la porte mais je ne l'atteignis jamais. Le vampire me rattrapa sans la moindre difficulté, me plaquant entre lui et le sol. L'instant d'après il avait plaqué ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je ne peux rien faire, je suis parfaitement impuissante il allait me violer, ici. Il avait déjà failli le faire, dans l'église du manoir, mais comme je m'étais évanoui il n'avait finalement rien fait. Il ne devait pas trouver ça " _amusant"_ si je n'étais pas consciente.

Mes pleurs se changèrent en sanglots qui résonnaient abominablement dans toute la pièce. Je garde les dents serrés, pour l'empêcher de glisser sa langue dans ma bouche. Il me pinça le nez, bloquant ma respiration. Privé d'air, mes poumons commençaient à me brûler, et des points noirs dansèrent devant mes yeux. Laito retira finalement ses lèvres, me permettant de prendre une bouffée d'air qui me sembla être une bouffée de vie. Chose prévisible, il en profita pour replonger sur mes lèvres entrouvertes, enfonçant tout de suite sa langue dans ma bouche. Il se mit à gémir en me serrant contre lui, ses mains se glissent sur tout mon corps. Moi je tremble, terrifiée. Je n'avais jamais appris à me défendre, à chaque fois je ne savais que crier, implorer grâce pour que tout s'arrête.

La langue de Laito tournoyait avec la mienne, explorant avidement le moindre recoin de ma bouche. L'une de ses mains s'arrêta au creux de mes reins, tandis que l'autre se plaqua contre ma nuque, poussant ma tête pour lui permettre d'intensifier son baiser. Et puis d'un seul coup, il me relâcha. J'halète bruyamment en tentant d'inspirer le plus d'air possible. La main qu'il avait mis sur mes reins remonta jusqu'à mon soutien-gorge, qu'il dégrafa en un clin d'œil. Je voudrais hurler, appeler quelqu'un, n'importe qui pourvu que ce cauchemar se termine. Mais aucun son ne sortait de ma bouche. Il fit glisser les bretelles du sous-vêtement le long de mes bras, dévoilant ma faible poitrine, et le jeta à travers la pièce.

_Et bien, tu as des seins finalement. Ils sont juste trop petits pour qu'ils se voient quand tu es habillée.

Je croisais les bras contre ma poitrine pour la dissimuler mais rien à faire : il écarta mes bras avec facilité **.** Il garda mes deux poignets dans une main, pendant que de l'autre il défit sa veste, sa cravate, son chapeau, sa doudoune à fausse fourrure et enfin sa chemise **.** Il retira les manches de ses vêtements du côté de sa main libre, puis l'échangea avec la main qui me tient, se retrouvant torse nu. Il pressa son torse tonique contre moi. Sa peau glacée se réchauffa un peu contre la mienne jusqu'à devenir tiède. Se relevant sur ses genoux, il me prit par la taille et me releva jusqu'à ce que ma poitrine soit à hauteur de sa tête. Là il leva son regard vers moi, ses yeux ne sont plus que convoitise et amusement, un sourire plus pervers que jamais -presque démoniaque- orne ses lèvres.

_Du calme, ma petite Bitch-chan, après ce soir, ou plutôt cette aurore maintenant, tu ne pourras plus te passer de ça.

Il avança sa tête contre moi, ne s'arrêtant que lorsque son nez effleura ma peau. Il inspira profondément, puis remonta sur ma clavicule.

_Je vais te faire découvrir un autre monde.

Il ouvrit la bouche, mais au lieu de mordre, il lécha avidement ma peau. La sensation de sa langue chaude et humide m'arracha des gémissements de terreurs. Alors ça y est, il va enfin combler ses fantasmes me concernant. Il va me prendre, ici et maintenant, rien ne l'en empêchera. Il pressa à nouveau son genou sur mon entre-jambe, en écartant mes cuisses pour avoir un meilleur accès. Continuant à glisser sa langue sur ma peau, il redescendit sur ma poitrine, jouant avec mes tétons. Un cri plaintif s'échappa de ma bouche. Oh mon dieu, faite que ce cauchemar prenne fin ! Se redressant de toute sa taille, il me fit basculer sur le sol, me dominant. Puis il se mit à quatre pattes au-dessus de moi. Passant un doigt sous l'élastique de ma culotte, il la fit descendre sur mes genoux.

_Maintenant… ha, je n'en peux plus… après cette journée, tu seras à moi, oui à moi seul…

Sur ses mots, il écarta mes jambes, les coinçant sous les siennes pour que je ne puisse pas les refermer. Je ferme les yeux : j'étais perdue… Au moment où j'entendis qu'il ouvrait sa braguette, un craquement épouvantable semblable à une explosion retentit, projetant des dépris à travers la pièce.

_ LÂCHE-LA !

Le rugissement furieux d'Ayato dû retentir dans tout le manoir.

* * *

P.D.V de Katya :

Une fois sortie de la voiture, je me rendis dans ma chambre pour y faire mes devoirs. Je n'en avais pas beaucoup, mais plus vite j'aurais terminé, plus vite je pourrais me détendre. Et puis, tout était bon à prendre pour ne plus penser au colosse de l'école. Quand je pense que j'ai pris Reiji dans mes bras… Le plus incroyable dans tout ça, c'est qu'il m'a consolé au lieu de me rejeter. Quoi que, il l'aurait sans doute fait si Subaru et Azusa n'avaient pas était là. Je suis aussi heureuse de ne pas m'être trompée sur le compte de ce dernier : Subaru n'aurait sûrement pas laissé Azusa m'approcher comme il l'a fait si il n'était pas digne de confiance. Et sa confiance, Subaru ne l'accorde pas facilement.

Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'avais trouvé un ami. Laito aussi est un ami à mes yeux, mais c'était différent. Azusa avait une douceur et une gentillesse qui m'avait tout de suite marqué. Laito lui est plus… espiègle, un peu comme un frère …

Et Subaru est quant à lui l'ange gardien que je n'ai jamais eu. Après tout, c'est lui qui avait obtenu que je reste en vie, lui qui avait défié l'autorité de Reiji, lui qui s'est rendu responsable de moi auprès de Shū… je lui dois ma vie. Arrivé dans ma chambre, je laissai mes pensées de côté et m'installe sur le bureau en bois sombre. Environ vingt minutes plus tard, Subaru entre dans ma chambre. Il a l'air bien énervé.

_Subaru ?

_Quoi ?

Sa voix est froide, rigide. Quelque chose de avait dû le mettre en colère. Il me faisait un peu peur quand il était comme ça. Ses iris rubis braqués sur moi me donné de légers tremblement.

_ Tu… Tu as l'air en colère… Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Il me fixa en silence quelque instant. Finalement ses traits s'adoucirent un peu et l'éclat de ses yeux se fit moins agressif.

_Ne t'en fait pas, je vais bien. Mais toi, tu ne quittes plus ta chambre pour le moment.

_Pourquoi ?

_Ne t'inquiète pas de ça. Et je ne veux plus que tu restes seule avec Laito.

_Quoi ?! Mais il ne m'a jamais rien fait, à part boire mon sang, mais sinon la seule chose qu'il fait c'est me prendre un écouteur et rester écouter de la musique…

_J'AI DIT NON ! Tu ne sais pas de quoi il est capable, moi si.

Il ne m'avait jamais crié dessus jusqu'à maintenant. Comme si les événements de l'école ne m'avaient pas suffisamment secoué comme ça… De nouvelles larmes coulaient de mes yeux malgré moi.

* * *

P.D.V de Subaru :

_Amara…

Je ne voulais pas lui faire peur ou la faire pleurer. Elle devait déjà avoir eu son compte d'émotion forte à l'école, et moi je ne trouve rien de mieux à faire que d'en rajouter une couche. Évidement qu'elle ne pouvait pas comprendre, pour elle Laito est devenu un ami, une des rares personnes en qui elle ait confiance. Mais je connais trop bien mon frère : si au départ il était simplement gentil, aujourd'hui il ne s'intéresse qu'à une seule chose. Et cette chose, c'est son corps. Combien de fois je n'ai pas entendu les plaintes des filles qui avait était là bien avant elle ou Yui, lorsque par malheur pour elles, ce pervers les amenait dans sa chambre pour en jouir à sa guise. Qu'elles aient était consentantes ou non, il s'en moquait éperdument, seul son plaisir à lui comptait. Amara fixe maintenant le sol à ses pieds. Ses larmes coulées doucement sur son visage pour ensuite s'écraser sur le tapis.

_Écoute-moi, s'il te plaît. C'est vrai que Laito s'est montré agréable avec toi, et qu'il l'est rarement. Mais il a une autre facette. Tu as vu comment il t'a regardé tout à l'heur pendent qu'ont rentré ?

Elle renifla en relevant la tête.

_Non. J'ai eu un coup de fatigue et je me suis à moitié endormie sur son épaule.

J'avais oublié ce détail. Elle ne l'avait donc pas vue, avec son regard de prédateur qui la dévorée. Je ne voulais pas en arriver là, mais pour son bien je dois lui dire.

_Alors je vais te le dire : ce qu'il regardait, c'était toi, ou plus précisément ton corps. Et si je n'étais pas là avec toi en ce moment, il serait en train de te prendre. Il est comme ça. Ce n'est qu'un sale pervers obsédé.

Elle me fixé, visiblement choquée par mes propos. Je vins la prendre dans mes bras. Elle s'accrocha à moi. Décidément, tout ça en si peu de temps c'est trop pour elle. La tête contre mon cou, ses pleurs redoublèrent.

_Je n'y crois pas… sanglote-elle. Je sais que tu n'es pas un menteur, mais je n'peux pas y croire…

_Chut, du calme… c'est de ma faute… j'aurais dû te mettre en garde dès le début…

Elle se calma. Les joues encore humides de ses larmes, elle se redressa en m'adressant un faible sourire.

_C'est moi qui suis trop sensible… mais je l'aime comme s'il était… je ne sais pas, c'est stupide… je commence à le voir comme une sorte de grand frère…

Elle rougit un peu sur les derniers mots. Pas possible : je lui annonce que mon frère est capable de la violé, et elle me répond qu'elle le voit comme un frère ?

_Quoi qu'il en soit, déclarais-je, tu ne sors pas. Et je reste avec toi. Aller, fini tes devoirs maintenant.

Et elle se remit à son travail, qu'elle termina en dix minutes. Après avoir rangé ses affaires, elle s'allongea sur son lit, mis ses écouteurs et ferma les yeux. Je me demande à quoi ressemble la musique qu'elle écoute. Je m'allonge à mon tour en poussant un soupir. Je ne pourrais pas la surveiller toutes les nuits, un jour ou l'autre Laito reviendra à la charge… je sursaute en sentant quelque chose de chaud contre moi. Tournant la tête, je vis Amara qui s'était blotti contre moi. J'allais lui prendre un écouteur, quand un véritable rugissement de rage fît trembler les murs du manoir.

_LÂCHE-LA !

Amara se relava d'un seul coup, le corps tendu, tremblante, le regard inquiet. La voix d'Ayato avait sans doute résonné dans tout le manoir. Que s'est-il passé pour qu'il soit dans un tel état de fureur ? Après réflexion je ne vois qu'une seule réponse : quelqu'un s'en est pris à Yui. Il pouvait bien jouer les durs, je ne suis pas aveugle. Il tient vraiment à cette fille. Je me lève pour quitter la pièce, je veux savoir ce qui s'est passé pour mettre mon frère dans cet état prendre un peu de sang à Yui ne l'a jamais mis en colère de cette façon. Il y a autre chose. Amara suivi instantanément mon mouvement.

_Non, toi tu restes là, je reviens vite.

* * *

P.D.V d'Ayato :

Je me doutais bien que quelque chose n'allait pas : Chichinashi ne mettait jamais autant de temps pour se laver, sauf pendant ses périodes mais la dernière s'était terminée il y a une semaine. Laito se redressa en se tournant vers moi. Il sourit en découvrant ses crocs.

_Ah ! Ayato-kun ! Tu viens te joindre à moi ?

S'il n'était pas mon frère -de même mère je veux dire- je le tuerais. Yui tremblée sur le sol, les yeux fermé et totalement dénudé. Laito lui ne porte plus que son boxer. Apparemment je suis arrivé à temps, la virginité de Yui est sauve. Quoi que, si je n'me dépêche pas ce salaud pourrait lui prendre sous mes yeux. L'attrapant par la gorge, je l'envoi contre la baignoire qui débordé.

Les gémissements et les sanglots plaintifs de la blonde détournaient mon attention de cet enfoiré. Elle me regardée, absolument terrorisé. Je fis un pas vers elle. Elle se recroquevilla instantanément, tentant de dissimuler son corps nu. Sans un mot, je retire ma veste d'uniforme. Ses yeux s'emplirent d'effroi. Elle croit que je suis comme mon frère ? Je lui lance la veste, la recouvrant en parti. Un instant sous le choc, elle s'en revêtit ensuite. Le vêtement est si grand pour elle qu'il la recouvre jusqu'au bas des cuisses.

_Tu n'es vraiment pas drôle, moi qui était prêt à la partager avec toi…

Laito se relève, complètement trempé. Cette fois, il va souffrir…

_Que se passe-t-il ici ?

C'était Reiji. Il entra dans la pièce. Son regard passa sur les débris de la porte que j'avais enfoncée pour entrer, la flaque qui commençait à s'étendre autour de la baignoire, et enfin sur Yui et Laito.

_Je vois, dit-il. Laito, dans ta chambre, nous régleront ça plus tard. Ayato, conduit Yui dans une autre salle de bain pour qu'elle se lave, puis emmène-la dans sa chambre.

J'enrage mais pas le choix, je pris Yui dans mes bras et l'emmena. La salle la plus proche est maintenant celle qui se trouve près des chambres de Subaru et Amara. Ce dernier apparu au bout du couloir. Il me regarda sans comprendre, puis regarda derrière moi. Il dû voir Laito sortir à moitié déshabillé car ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de stupeur en regardent Yui.

_Il… commença-t-il sans finir sa phrase.

_Elle n'a rien, dis-je sèchement.


	13. Turn loose the mermaid

**Réponse au reviews:**

 **Moonlight Feather: tu as parfaitement compris se que je voulais faire passer dans le chapitre 11. Pour se qui est du côté _horrible_ , je dois bien avouer que je me suis sentie un peu mal a l'aise en me relisent. (je dois même avouer que je me suis fait un peu peur moi-même pour avoir imaginé ça)**

 **Lunou: du calme, vu le personnage ça aurait pu être pire. **

**sur ceux, bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 12**

 **Turn loose the mermaid**

P.D.V externe :

Ayato passa devant Subaru sans le regarder. Il était furieux. Furieux de ce que son triplet avait essayé de faire, furieux d'être arrivé si tard même si l'irréparable n'avait finalement pas eu lieu. Et surtout, il ne supportait pas l'idée que Yui ai eu peur de lui : son regard lorsqu'il avait défait sa veste pour lui donner, comme si elle était sure qu'il allait la prendre à la place de Laito… Elle avait déjà eu peur de lui, elle le craignait toujours, et d'habitude il s'en amusait. Mais pas ce soir, pas dans ces circonstances. Jamais il ne lui aurait fait ça.

Si elle lui avait cédé, il l'aurait faite sienne sans la moindre hésitation, mais la violer… cette seule pensée le révulsait. Sans s'arrêter, il baissa les yeux sur elle. Ses petits bras frêles étaient toujours serrai contre sa poitrine, elle tremblait toujours un peu. Au moins elle ne pleurait plus. Ses yeux roses rencontrèrent les verts du vampire. Elle frissonna un instant puis se calma.

_Tout va bien, dit-il. Plus personne ne te touchera tant que je serais là. Tu n'as rien à craindre.

La blonde le regarda dans les yeux, puis murmura en baissant la tête.

_Tu mens.

_Quoi ?!

Il stoppa net au milieu des escaliers. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Lui ? Mentir ? Il avait des défauts, beaucoup même, mais mentir, jamais ! Il avait toujours dit la vérité, même s'il ne la disait pas complètement.

_Tu ne veux que mon sang, continua-t-elle, tu n'en a rien à faire de moi. Tu passes ton temps à me traiter de chichinashi, de nourriture, tu as failli me noyer, tu me fais mal, et ça t'amuse… Je ne suis qu'un objet, un jouet, tu le répètes tout le temps… Je ne suis rien…

Sa voix se brisa en sanglot. Le vampire la dévisageait, complètement médusé. Même Subaru, qui les suivait pour rejoindre Amara et avait donc tout entendu, n'en revenait pas. Tout ce qu'elle disait était vrai cependant: Ayato l'avait une fois lancé dans la piscine intérieure du manoir sans se soucier de savoir si elle savait nager, il aimait voir son visage se tordre de douleur quand il la mordait ainsi que la peur dans ses yeux quand il s'avançait sur elle avec son sourire carnassier. Oui, il jouait avec elle et ne s'en cachait pas.

Mais il lui était arrivé de la protéger : lorsque Cordelia, la mère des triplets, avais tenté de ressuscité en prenant possession du corps de Yui, il l'avait veillé, s'était opposé à ce qu'elle meurt, alors que c'était de loin la solution la plus facile pour se débarrasser du problème. Bien sûr, Yui était inconsciente à ce moment-là, elle ne savait rien de ce qui s'était vraiment passé. Et lorsque les Mukami l'avaient enlevé, c'était lui qui était allé la chercher, alors qu'elle dépérissait de plus en plus faible dans une minuscule pièce sombre.

_Alors c'est ce que tu crois ? Tu ne vaux rien ?

Sans attendre de réponse, il plongea la tête vers celle de Yui. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent avec douceur. Quand il se retira, la blonde resta sans réaction. Le vampire se remit en marche en silence. Il ne dit plus un mot jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient arrivés devant la porte de la salle de bain. Il la déposa sur ses pieds avec délicatesse.

_Va te laver, je t'attends ici.

Elle entra sans répondre.

* * *

P.D.V de Subaru :

Yui entra dans la salle de bain sans rien dire. Elle est encore trop sous le choc pour en avoir vraiment conscience, mais elle a beaucoup de chance qu'Ayato soit arrivé à temps. Quand je pense que j'étais justement en train de mettre Amara en garde contre ce que Laito pouvait lui faire, et c'est Yui qui se fait attaquer !

_Toi…

La voix d'Ayato me tira de mes pensées. Mais ce n'est pas à moi qu'il s'adresse. Je le vis marcher dans le couloir, droit sur la porte d'Amara qui était resté ouverte. L'humaine, qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, recula en le fixant, comme le soir ou nous l'avions trouvé. Elle me regarda, puis ses yeux retournèrent sur mon demi-frère. Elle m'appelait à l'aide.

_Hé ! Laisse-la ! Elle n'a rien à voir avec ça ! M'écriai-je en me précipitant.

_Si ! tonna Ayato. Si elle n'était pas là, Laito n'aurait pas…

_Bien sûr que si ! Tu le connais, se serait arrivé tôt ou tard !

Amara est maintenant acculée dans un coin de sa chambre, les yeux rivés sur Ayato qui se trouvait à moins d'un pas d'elle. Son poing se resserra sur la gorge de l'humaine, qui se débâti aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait.

_Arrête !

J'attrape le bras d'Ayato avant qu'il n'étrangle Amara. Il lâcha sa prise, ce qui permit à ma protégée se s'enfuir. Ayato m'adressa un regard emplit de colère.

_Ayato, c'est moi qui est menacé Laito. Je lui ai dit qu'il le regretterait s'il touchait à Amara. Je ne pensais pas qu'il se vengerait sur Yui… je croyais que tu resterais avec elle…

Les yeux d'Ayato s'élargirent un instant, avant de se remplir de quelque chose qui ressemblait à… de la détresse ? Du désespoir ? Venant de lui, c'était au-delà de l'incroyable.

_Et je fais quoi, moi ? Tu peux me le dire ?

_Laisse-la se calmer. Elle vient de vivre quelle chose de traumatisant pour un être humain.

Un lourd silence suivi mes paroles. Je savais de quoi je parlais, et pas seulement pour une humaine. Ma propre mère était devenue instable depuis que mon père l'avait violée. Et moi je suis né de ce viol, je n'ai jamais été désiré par ma mère. Je ne suis même pas sure qu'elle m'ait vraiment aimé. Au final, j'ai fini par exaucer le seul souhait qu'il lui restait : lui donner la mort pour la libérer de cette vie qu'elle ne supportait plus. Mon frère médita mes propos, se laissant tomber sur la chaise du bureau.

_Tu as entendu ce qu'elle m'a dit ?

Jamais je ne l'avais entendu parler avec cette voix.

_Oui. Et tu ne peux pas dire qu'elle a tort.

Il me lança un regard noir. Il savait bien qu'elle avait raison, et il m'en voulait de remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Tant pis si ça ne lui plais pas, autant continuer.

_Mais elle n'a vidé son sac que parque qu'elle était en état de choc. Jamais elle n'aurai dit tout ça en temps normal. Tu as encore une chance, ne la gâche pas. Va la retrouver, et ne la laisse plus seule.

Autre silence, plus détendu celui-ci. Il finit par se lever et quitta la chambre. J'espère qu'il a compris à quel point il tenait à Yui. Il ne veut pas se l'avouer, mais il l'aime plus que ce qu'on pourrait croire. Il est seulement très, très maladroit avec ses sentiments. C'est alors qu'un détail important me sauta aux yeux : Amara n'était plus dans la chambre !

* * *

P.D.V de Katya :

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, mais Ayato est hors de lui. Je sens encore l'étau de ses doigts sur ma peau. Sans Subaru il m'aurait tuée. Maintenant j'erre dans le couloir en attendant qu'ils aient fini de s'expliquer tous les deux. Et si j'en profitais pour prendre ma douche ? Arrivé devant la porte, j'allais entrer quand j'entendis des pleurs venir de la pièce. Reconnaissant Yui, je toqué doucement en entrouvrant la porte.

_Yui ? C'est moi, Amara.

Elle ne répondit pas, ne réagit pas non plus quand je viens m'asseoir près d'elle sur le carrelage, le dos appuyé contre la baignoire. Elle ne portait rien d'autre qu'elle veste d'uniforme que je devine être celle d'Ayato, vu qu'il n'en portait pas tout à l'heure. Toujours en silence, je levais Yui et la fît monter dans la baignoire. Elle se décida à retirer la veste. J'entendis l'eau couler pendant que je m'éloignais pour me déshabiller à mon tour.

Je la rejoignis dans le bain chaud. Nous nous lavons en silence. Une fois sèche, je mis la chemise de nuit que je laissais toujours ici, vu qu'en temps normal il n'y a que moi et Subaru qui utilisons cette salle de bain là. Yui elle n'eut pas d'autre choix que de remettre la veste d'Ayato. Comme elle hésita sur le pas de la porte, je l'ouvris et passa devant elle.

Sans prêter attention à Ayato et Subaru, qui devaient nous guetter, j'entraînai la blonde avec moi dans ma chambre. Nous nous couchions toutes les deux dans mon lit. Elle me serra contre elle en s'endormant. Avant de m'endormir à mon tour, je vis les deux vampires s'asseoir chacun de chaque côté du lit.

* * *

P.D.V de Subaru :

Je les regarde dormir. Elles se sont enlacées dans leur sommeil, se réconfortant l'une l'autre. Elles en ont besoins. De l'autre côté du lit, Ayato regarde Yui. Après quelques minutes à l'observer, il s'allongea contre elle. Je retiens un grondement en le voyant faire. Résigné, je m'allonge à mon tour près d'Amara.

Maintenant que j'y pense, c'est la première fois que je vais dormir avec une fille. Deux même ! Heureusement que personne ne me vois, mon visage doit être aussi rouge que les cheveux d'Ayato !


	14. Bare grace misery

**Réponse au reviews:**

 **Moonlight Feather: merci pour ta reviews, tes analyses du texte son toujours agréable a lire.**

 **Miss Devil: heureuse que tu es apprécier mes histoires, j'espère que la suite sera a la hauteur de tes attentes.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 13**

 **Bare grace misery**

P.D.V externe :

Le lendemain, Yui se réveilla seule dans les bras d'Ayato. Elle portait toujours la veste du vampire aux cheveux rouges pour seul vêtement. Comme elle se retournait pour lui faire face, il ouvrit à son tour les yeux. Ils se regardèrent sans rien dire, puis Ayato la serra contre lui. Il enfouit son visage dans le cou de la blonde, mais ne la mordit pas. Son étreinte était douce, tendre, rien à voir avec ce qu'il faisait d'habitude.

_Tu me détestes ? demanda-t-il.

Yui le regarda. Elle ne savait pas quoi penser de cette situation. Pourquoi était-il si gentil ? Avait-il juste un peu pitié parce que Laito avait été à deux doigts de lui voler sa virginité ? A moins que tout ceci n'ai déclenché un déclic dans la conscience d'Ayato ? Non, ce serais trop beau. Il était seulement possessif, comme toujours. Il le lui avait clairement dit à plusieurs reprises : elle était sa chose, sa nourriture, au mieux un animal de compagnie… Elle se résolu à lui répondre.

_Non. Mais je t'en veux quand même.

Les prunelles d'émeraudes se fixèrent sur ses orbes roses. Elle avait peur. Lui aussi : il craignait de dire quelque chose de travers, de foiré, de perdre à jamais sa confiance. Avant, il s'en fichait royalement, elle n'était que de la nourriture. Mais plus maintenant. Avec le temps, quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas nommer était apparue. Il avait toujours été possessif avec les filles qui avaient vécu ici, mais il ne s'était jamais soucié de savoir si elles allaient bien, et ne s'émouvait pas de leurs décès. Mais pas avec cette fille-là, elle était différente sans qu'il ne puisse expliquer pourquoi.

_Yui…

Le nom de la blonde franchi les lèvres du vampire sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. Ce n'est qu'en voyant ses grands yeux roses s'écarquiller et se remplir de larmes qu'il se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de faire.

_Tu…

La voix de Yui s'évanouit. Ayato resta pétrifié, comme le soir ou elle s'était elle-même poignardée pour empêcher Cordelia de revivre, ne supportant pas l'idée que lui ou ses frères souffre par sa faute. Il allait partir, quand les pâles bras frêles de Yui l'entourèrent.

_C'est la première fois que tu m'appelles par mon prénom…

Une larme, de joie cette fois, coula sur sa joue. Ayato l'essuya délicatement, comme s'il craignait d'abîmer son doux visage. Ils ne dirent plus rien. Et pour la deuxième fois en quelques heures, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent avec tendresse.

* * *

P.D.V d'Amara :

Il fait sombre, je n'y vois rien. Où que je sois, ce n'est pas ma chambre, et je ne suis plus dans mon lit. Je commence à bouger, mais je me cogne à quelque chose. Ou plutôt quelqu'un.

_Chut, reste calme.

_C'est toi Subaru ? Où sommes-nous?

_Dans ma chambre. J'ai pensé qu'Ayato et Yui avait besoin de se retrouver un peu seuls.

_Tu as bien fait, Yui avait l'air d'en avoir besoin. Mais pourquoi elle était dans cet état ? Et pourquoi Ayato m'en voulait autant ? Je n'lui ai rien fait !

_Doucement, tu veux.

Il ne dit rien de plus. Il n'a pas l'intention de continuer. Je vais devoir le pousser un peu si je veux des réponses.

_Alors, pourquoi ?

_Pff… Si tu veux savoir, Laito a essayé de… prendre Yui. Ayato est arrivé juste à temps pour l'en empêcher. Et il t'a pris pour responsable de ce qui a failli arriver.

_Quoi ? Mais… Comment j'aurais pu…

_Au départ c'est toi que Laito voulait. Hier, pendant que tu retournais dans ta chambre, je lui ai fait comprendre qu'il n'avait pas intérêt s'approcher de toi. Et comme Ayato n'était pas avec Yui, il s'est vengé sur elle.

Je n'en reviens pas… Je ne peux pas pleurer, mais j'en avais envie pour une fois. Alors tout ce que Subaru m'a dit hier… c'était parce que j'étais vraiment en danger si je me retrouvais seule avec son frère ?

_Eh, calme-toi. Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

Il passa sa main sur mon visage. Je m'en saisi sans vraiment le vouloir, juste par réflexe. Je me blottis ensuite contre lui. Il ne dit rien, me laissant faire. Je me tourne sur le côté, collant mon dos contre son torse. Je me sens comme trahie. Laito avait été le seul en dehors de Subaru et Yui qui est était gentils avec moi. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de repenser à toutes ces fois où ont écoutaient de la musique, parfois en chantant tous les deux… On s'amusait vraiment bien… non, je ne dois pas penser à ça maintenant, je dois changer de sujet. Je me rendis compte qu'il ya quelque chose de dur au-dessus de moi. Où m'a-t-il emmené au juste ?

_Subaru, pourquoi je sens quelque chose de dur au-dessus de moi ? Et il fait toujours aussi sombre dans ta chambre ?

_Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est normal.

_D'accord, mais, une dernière question. Pourquoi tu n'es pas dans ton lit ?

_C'est parce que je n'en ai pas. Tu n'as jamais lu d'histoire sur les vampires avant ?

_Si mais ce ne sont que des histoires… il n'y a rien de vrais dans ces contes. Laito me l'a dit : l'ail, les croix, tout ça c'est… attend, tu ne veux quand même pas dire que…

Et pourtant si : je suis dans un cercueil ! Je me mets à haleter, m'efforçant de contrôler ma respiration et de rester calme. De mauvais souvenirs refirent surface.

_Hé, tu vas bien ? Tu trembles comme une feuille.

_Des souvenirs…

Je n'arrive pas à en dire plus. Ma respiration devient de plus en plus hachée malgré mes tentatives pour me calmer.

_Ok, ferme les yeux et laisse-toi faire.

J'obéis. J'entendis un bruit de couvercle qu'on soulève et que l'on fait glisser sur le côté. Les bras de l'argenté entourèrent ma taille et me soulevèrent avec douceur.

_Là, lève bien les jambes. Les bords sont un peu hauts. Fait un pas devant toi et suis-moi.

Je me lève et enjambe les bords du cercueil, en repliant mes jambes sans doute plus que de raison. Je fis quelque pas, suivant les mouvements du vampire. Il s'arrêta et me fit tourner sur moi-même.

_Il y a un fauteuil juste derrière toi. Assis-toi.

Je m'assis donc. Le fauteuil est confortable, moelleux, doux au touché. Il doit être recouvert avec du velours ou quelque chose comme ça.

_Je peux rouvrir les yeux maintenant ?

_Oui, c'est bon.

J'ouvre lentement les paupières. La chambre de Subaru est presque vide, seulement meublée d'une commode sur laquelle est posée une lampe, une petite table ronde, un miroir accroché au-dessus d'une cheminée en pierre blanche, le fauteuil dans lequel je suis assise, et sur le tapis noir, au centre de la pièce… le cercueil. Fabriqué dans un bois sombre, l'objet de mort dans lequel je me trouvais quelques instants plus tôt est à la fois simple et beau. Un peu comme son propriétaire en fait.

_Tu vas mieux ?

Subaru se tient à côté du fauteuil, ses yeux rouges rubis posés sur moi.

_Oui, ça va. C'est de me retrouver enfermée là-dedans… Je ne suis pas claustrophobe, mais…

_Ça va, tu n'as pas à te justifier.

Je lui souris, reconnaissante qu'il ne m'oblige pas à en dire plus. Quand j'y repense… j'en ai des frissons dans tout le corps. A tous les coups, je vais encore faire des cauchemars. J'espère que personne ne va essayer de me réveiller si ça arrive mes vampires de colocataires sont sympas, mais je ne pense pas m'en sortir en un seul morceau si jamais je leurs donnais un coup de poing ou un coup de griffe, consciente de mes actes ou non…

_Tien, j'ai était les prendre pendant que tu dormais.

Il me donna mon uniforme d'école.

_Je te laisse te changer. Il nous reste à peu très deux heures avant de partir.

Et il me laissa seule dans sa chambre. Avec tout ce qu'il vient de me dire, j'avais complètement oublié les cours.

* * *

P.D.V externe :

Ce soir-là, l'atmosphère durant le trajet vers l'école était plus que tendue. Yui n'osait plus regarder Laito. Elle était accrochée au bras d'Ayato comme si sa vie en dépendait. Le vampire aux cheveux rouges la rassurait comme il pouvait, caressant doucement le dos de la blonde tout en la serrant contre lui. En fait, s'il n'y avait pas eu les remarques de Reiji sur les bonnes manières, il la garderait assise sur ses genoux en ce moment.

Katya elle se trouvait entre Shū et Subaru. L'argenté ne la lâchait plus depuis qu'elle était sortie de sa chambre. La jeune fille, elle, regardait tristement le sol. Elle avait su dès le premier jour que Laito pouvait être dangereux. Elle s'en était méfiée et restée toujours prudente. Mais avec le temps, elle avait fini par baisser sa garde, surtout depuis la première fois qu'elle s'était endormie contre lui pendant qu'il chantonnait Sleeping Sun. Cette chanson était devenue sa berceuse, de plus la voix de Laito quand il chantait était une merveille. Elle devrait s'en passer maintenant : plus jamais Subaru ne laisserait son frère seul avec elle, elle en était persuadée.

De son côté, le roux se faisait discret. Reiji l'avais punis en lui confisquant son chapeau adoré et ne le lui rendrait pas avant la fin de la semaine. Mais ça, ce n'était que le début : Laito avait l'interdiction formelle de s'approcher de Yui, de lui parler ou même de la regarder. S'il désobéissait, Ayato avait la permission de le punir comme il lui plairait, a la seule condition de ne pas le tuer. Personne ne savait vraiment ce qu'Ayato avait prévu comme punition, mais il avait laissé entendre que la virilité de son frère avait des chances de ne pas en sortir indemne. Arrivé devant l'école, le groupe se sépara comme d'habitude, chacun rejoignant sa classe.

* * *

P.D.V de Laito :

Comme tous les mardis, je commence avec deux heures d'étude. Autrement dit, je fille en douce pour aller sur le toit de l'établissement. Je lâche un soupir en me grattant la tête. C'est la première fois depuis des années que je sors sans mon cher chapeau. Reiji est vraiment trop dur, m'interdire le sang de Bitch-chan… Et mes chers frères Ayato et Subaru qui sont contre moi…

Et je ne peux même pas me consoler avec Amara… elle m'a à peine regardé dans la limousine, j'imagine que Subaru lui a tout dit… adieu nos fin de soirée et nos après-midi à écouter de la musique et à chanter tous les deux.

L'air de rien, j'aime vraiment bien cette musique. Enfin, il n'y a qu'à laisser faire le temps. La bonne question maintenant, c'est comment je fais pour passer le temps ? Debout devant les barreaux qui me séparent du vide, je ferme un instant les yeux. J'inspire profondément. Pourquoi ne pas réciter quelques poèmes ? Aller, ça me détendra.

_Je t'aime… et je t'aimerais toujours… toujours ! Que tu le souhaite ou non, je ne t'ai jamais oubliée, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde. Ta voix, ton odeur, je me souviens de tout.

Je lâche un long soupir. Ce poème, c'était une déclaration que j'avais inventée il y a des années. Je l'avais fait pour ma seconde conquête, la première Mariée Sacrificielle que nous avons reçue. Elle était belle avec ses boucles brunes et ses yeux verts sombres. Elle n'avait survécu que huit mois, mais ça m'avait suffi. Quels beaux souvenirs…

Le soir de sa mort, elle était dans mes bras elle venait de céder à mes avances et je l'ai aussitôt faite mienne. Elle m'a ensuite supplié d'abréger ses tourments. J'avais fini par accepter sa demande : mes crocs se sont doucement enfoncer dans sa gorge, son sang chaud s'écoulait dans ma bouche comme une douce rivière rouge, et elle s'est éteinte, dans un soupir. J'ai ensuite laissé son corps à Kanato. Il fit sa première poupée ce soir-là.

_Snif…

Des bruits ressemblant à des pleures me tirèrent de mes pensées.

_Tiens, qui est là ? dis-je en me retournant.

Je n'eus pas d'autre réponse que d'autres bruits de pleur. Ils venaient d'un angle un peu plus loin. Je ne l'avais pas remarqué en arrivant tout à l'heure. En m'approchant, je reconnue une des filles de ma classe. Elle est toujours assise deux rangs devant moi, elle a les cheveux bruns mis-longs aux reflets or et miel. Elle est assez mignonne. Elle était assise le dos contre le mur, les bras enlaçant ses genoux ramenés contre sa poitrine, le visage dissimulé derrière le rideau de ses cheveux. Sans dire un mot, je m'agenouille devant elle. Je la regarde pleurer pendant encore une bonne dizaine de minutes. Quand elle releva enfin la tête, elle se figea, les yeux fixés sur moi.

_Eh bien, tu en fais une tête !

Je lui souris, mais ça n'avait pas l'air de la rassurer. Elle se mit debout, légèrement tremblante.

_La… Laito-sama… je ne voulais pas te déranger… excuse-moi !

Sur ses mots, elle s'enfuit.

_Hé là, du calme ! dis-je en l'attrapant par le bras.

Je la ramène près de moi, mais sans l'étreindre. Ce n'est pas un sacrifice, je ne peux pas faire comme si c'était Yui. Elle n'ose même plus me regarder.

_Et bien, pourquoi te mettre dans cet état ? Toutes ces larmes sur tes joues, c'est vraiment triste à voir…

Elle ne me répondit pas, sanglotant encore un peu. N'y tenant plus, je la prends dans mes bras en la berçant doucement. D'abord surprisse, elle se laissa allais, versant encore quelques larmes sur mon épaule.

_Chut, là… Pauvre petit oiseau… qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé pour pleurer comme ça ?

_Je… C'est…

Elle fût coupée par le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrit à la volée sur un petit groupe de filles. Elles aussi faisaient partie de ma classe. Une joyeuse bande de péronnelles qui se croit intéressante parce qu'elles sont toujours bien habillées, maquillées comme des starlettes, avec des parents riches et ou influents… En bref, des pestes. Même Kou n'en voulait pas dans son fan-club, c'est pour dire !

_Alors l'intello, on pleurniche encore ? dit l'une d'entre elles.

Ses copines ricanèrent bêtement. Mais l'instant d'après, silence total : elles m'avaient vu et reconnu. Je n'eus pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit qu'elles avaient déjà fait demi-tour et dévalé les escaliers.

_Laisse-moi deviner tu as de meilleures notes qu'elles, tu n'es pas aussi riche qu'elles et elles ont fait de toi leurs bouc émissaire ?

_Oui…

_Chut, ne pleure plus, c'est fini…

Je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé voir une fille pleurer. Sauf quand j'y suis pour quelque chose, bien sûr ! Je continue à la bercer contre moi. Elle avait arrêté de pleurer mais sanglotait encore un peu. Une sonnerie retentit dans le bâtiment : la première heure de cours venait de se terminer. Encore une heure d'étude avant le vrai début des cours - du moins en ce qui me concerne.

_Tu veux retourner en étude ? lui demandais-je.

Elle leva les yeux vers moi. Elle a peur. A tous les coups, les autres idiotes vont lui tomber dessus dès qu'elle sera descendue. Sauf si elle n'est pas seule.

_Allé, vient ! Elles ne te feront rien.

Elle acquiesça et me suivi sans rien ajouter.

* * *

P.D.V de Katya :

La sonnerie annonce la fin de la première heure de cours. Subaru s'est endormit depuis un moment déjà. Il a dû passer la journée à me veiller. Ou alors le cours le gonflé, tout simplement. Quand je pense que j'ai dormis dans un cercueil avec un vampire !

_Eh, tu vas bien ?

_Oui, Kou-kun. Ne t'inquiète pas, j'étais juste un peu perdue dans mes pensées…

Le vampire blond me sourit. Azusa se tourna lui aussi vers moi, l'air soucieux.

_C'est à cause de Yuma ? demande-t-il.

_Ah oui, c'est vrai, ajouta Kou. Azusa m'a raconté. Tu n'as pas eu trop peur au moins ?

_Un peu, avouais-je. Mais ça va mieux maintenant.

_Tant mieux, dit joyeusement le blond. Parce que je lui ai demandé de venir nous rejoindre pendant la première pause !

L'instant qui suivit ses paroles, le colosse aux cheveux bronze et cuivre entra dans la salle de cours.

_Bonsoir, la sourie, dit-il en souriant.


	15. Weak fantasy

**Réponse aux reviews :**

 **Guest :** **effectivement, les différentes facette de la personnalité de Laito sont pour moi intéressante a exploitée. De plus, c'est l'un personnages que j'apprécie le plus dans la série.**

 **Moonlight feather : tu n'as pas besoin de raccourcir tes reviews, au contraire avoir les avis de tous me semble indispensable pour progressé.**

 **et à tous : joyeux noël, bonne année et je vous souhaite de passer de bonnes fêtes.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 14**

 **Weak fantasy**

P.D.V externe :

Katya s'était tendue à la vue du vampire brun marchant droit sur elle. L'ébène fixa son regard devant elle, n'osant pas affronter le regard de celui qui l'avait attaqué la veille. Cela n'échappa pas à Yuma, dont le sourire s'agrandi. Azusa se leva pour venir se placer entre l'humaine et son frère.

_Tu as peur que je la mange ? demanda Yuma à son plus jeune frère.

_Soit gentil avec elle… répondit-il avant de s'écarter.

Il resta près d'elle cependant, posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de l'humaine.

_Oi, la sourie, ne m'ignore pas, dit Yuma.

Katya se décida à lever les yeux vers lui. De son côté, Subaru épiait la scène, faisant semblant de dormir. L'argenté brûlait de s'interposer, mais il voulait d'abord donner une chance à l'humaine de se débrouiller toute seule : s'il la protégeait trop, elle allait finir par devenir dépendante de sa protection, ce qui ne serait pas une bonne chose pour elle si elle devait passer le reste de sa vie entourée de vampires. Kou lui souriait, l'air satisfait.

_Aller Yuma-kun, dit le blond, tu n'as pas quelque chose à lui dire pendant qu'elle te regarde ?

Yuma foudroya son frère du regard. Il savait très bien pourquoi Kou lui avait demandé de venir dans cette salle ce soir, et de toute façon, Ruki lui avait demandé la même chose plus tôt dans la journée.

_ Ok, ok, je m'excuse pour hier, c'est bon, tout le monde est content ?

S'excuser ne faisait apparemment pas partie des habitudes de Yuma, qui rougit légèrement en se grattant l'arrière du crâne. Observant la scène derrière ses mèches de cheveux, Subaru en aurait presque rit, mais il resta immobile. Kou éclata franchement de rire, et Azusa sourit en retenant un pouffement de rire. Quant à Katya, elle regardait le brun qui maintenant évitait son regard.

_Merci pour tes excuses, je les accepte.

_Tss… Encore heureux que tu acceptes. Aller, j'ai autre chose à faire moi…

Sur ce, il quitta la salle, suivit par les rires de Kou qui n'en pouvait plus de voir son frère rougir comme une de ses tomates.

* * *

P.D.V de Yui :

Le premier cours terminé, Kanato quitta la salle avec son Teddy, apparemment pour aller se trouver des sucreries. Ayato lui s'était encore endormit sur sa table. A cause de sa mère, il détestait étudier. Et comment lui en vouloir à ce sujet ? Cette femme, ou plutôt ce monstre, l'avait obligé à étudier dès le plus jeune âge, l'empêchant de jouer avec ses frères et allant même jusqu'à menacer de le renier et le noyer dans le lac du manoir s'il n'était pas assez doué. Il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à ce qu'il veuille être le meilleur et déteste perdre. Je me souviens de son regard le soir ou il avait perdu aux fléchettes contre Shū. L'expression de rage dans ses yeux quand son frère aîné m'avait mordu devant lui m'avait fait encore plus tremblé que les crocs du vampire blond s'enfonçant dans ma chaire.

_Oi, Chichinashi !

_Hein ?... ah, Ayato… tu t'es réveillé…

_Bien sûr, aller vient maintenant.

Et il s'éloigna vers la sortie de la salle de classe. Je me dépêche de le suivre. Sans surprise, je me retrouve dans la salle de cuisine. Je m'en doutais un peu il a toujours faim après avoir dormi.

_Prépare-moi des takoyaki ! Les meilleurs du monde !

Je lâche un soupir en me mettant au travail. Adieux la prochaine heure de cours… et sans doute celle d'après aussi… Vingt minutes plus tard, les takoyaki sont prêts. Ayato se jette littéralement dessus. Il en raffole, au point que s'il le pouvait il s'en rendrait malade.

_Oi, tu m'écoutes ?

_Heu… désolée, tu me disais quelque chose ?

_Assis-toi.

Je lui obéis. Il avait l'air sérieux, ça ne lui ressemble pas. Que me veut-il cette fois ?

* * *

P.D.V d'Ayato :

Elle semble soucieuse, elle doit croire que je vais encore l'attaquer ou lui faire du mal. Seulement voilà : je ne peux pas. Je ne peux plus. Cette nuit, après que Subaru soit retourné dans sa chambre en emportant sa sauvage, j'ai longuement réfléchit à tout ce qui s'est passé ce soir-là. Il y a un mois à peine, j'aurais agi différemment. Au lieu d'attaquer Laito, je me serais joins à lui pour la déflorer. Je l'aurais prise avec lui, bout son sang, ses cries auraient retentis dans tout le manoir, de même que mes rires. Mais maintenant, le seul fait d'y penser me dégoûtait. Je ne veux plus qu'elle panique à chaque fois que je m'approche d'elle, je ne veux plus qu'elle ait mal, je veux… je ne sais plus vraiment…

_Ayato…

Sa voix me ramène à la réalité. Cette voix, est-ce qu'elle s'inquiète pour moi ? Après tous les tourments, toute la douleur que je lui ai fait endurer ?

_Mange, chichinashi.

Elle hoche la tête et m'obéi docilement. Elle prit un takoyaki qu'elle mâcha lentement avant d'avaler. Elle n'ose même pas me regarder. Allé, il faut bien que je me lance. Subaru l'a clairement dit : c'est ma seule chance.

_Je voulais te parlé… à propos de ce qui s'est passé hier, et après…

Je me senti rougir, manqué plus qu'ça… Yui rougissait un peu elle aussi.

_Je suis désolé, dit-elle avant que je ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit.

_Tu es désolé ?

_Pour ce que je t'ai dit, je n'aurais jamais dû…

Des sanglots commencent à se faire entendre dans sa voix. Elle ne va quand même pas encore fondre en larme, non ?

_Ce n'est pas ça… tu as le droit de m'en vouloir.

Bon sang, pourquoi c'est si dur ! C'est pourtant simple quand on y pense ! J'ouvre les yeux pour la regarder. Je ne me suis même pas rendu compte que je les avais fermé. Ni que je m'étais levé, sans doute en frappant du poing contre la table, à en juger par le regard apeuré de la blonde.

_Yui, ce que je veux dire, c'est que maintenant, je te veux pour moi seule ! Et pas seulement pour ton sang je veux tout, ton cœur, ton âme…

Là, ma voix se brise. C'est bien la première fois que ça m'arrive, s'en est presque risible. Je dois me calmer là. Je reprends avec un ton plus doux, la regardant droit dans ses douces orbes roses que sont ses yeux :

_Je veux aussi sentir tes lèvres contre les miennes, la chaleur de ton corps quand tu es dans mes bras… je te veux toute entière…

Je crois que tout est dit… Différentes émotions défilaient dans son regard. Elle se leva à son tour. J'entends son cœur s'emballer, son corps est secoué de sanglots, et chose qu'elle n'avait jamais faite avant, ses petits poings étaient serrés le long de son corps. Sans dire un mot, elle fit un pas, puis deux, nous ne sommes plus séparés que par quelques centimètres à peine…

_Ayato…

Je n'y tiens plus. Sans réfléchir, je l'attire dans une étreinte séré mais douce. L'instant d'après nos lèvres sont à nouveaux sellé, mais pas comme dans nos précédents baisers. Celui-là déborde de passion, au point de vite devenir sauvage. J'appuie ma langue contre sa lèvre inférieure, qu'elle entrouvre aussitôt. Nos langues sont maintenant prises dans une dance endiablée, nos corps sont si étroitement serré l'un contre l'autre que j'en aie presque trop chaud. Je la veux, c'est si dur de me retenir… mais avec ce qui s'est passé l'autre soir, ou plutôt ce matin, je dois être patient. Se sera quand elle sera prête à se donner, et pas avant. Pff, ça va être dur…

* * *

P.D.V externe :

Le reste de la semaine se passa sans encombre. Ayato et Yui étaient devenus très proche, au point que plus aucun des autres frères ne pouvaient approcher de la blonde sans qu'un grondement sourd se fassent entendre dans la gorge du rouge.

Katya quant à elle commençait à oublier son ancienne vie ainsi que son ancien nom. Plus le temps passé, plus elle devenait complice avec les vampires, en particulier avec Azusa pendant les cours. Au grand damne de Subaru, Kou ne la laissait pas indifférente non plus. Il se révéla qu'ils formaient un duo infernal qui adorait faire des blagues, surtout contre Yuma. En piégeant le casier de ce dernier, par exemple. Mais les farces avaient tourné court quand Reiji avait menacé, avec l'approbation de Ruki, de les fouetter tous les deux s'ils ne se calmaient pas, ce qui fut un véritable soulagement pour tous les élèves.

Enfin, Laito avait trouvé une consolation auprès de Soliana, la jeune fille qu'il avait consolé plus tôt dans la semaine sur le toit du lycée. Le roux s'était assuré que les pestes qui la tyrannisaient se tiennent à distance. La brune aux yeux noisette n'en croyez toujours pas sa chance elle n'aurait plus à subir les humeurs de ces camarades, et ça grace à Laito Sakamaki, l'un des garçons les plus en vue de l'école. Désormais, ils étaient assis ensemble pendant les cours, discutaient pendant les pauses, et il était arrivé deux fois à Laito de quitter le manoir pendant la journée pour l'observer cher elle. Aucun doute qu'il avait jeté son dévolu sur elle.

* * *

P.D.V de Katya :

Une semaine de cours, soit deux semaines que je vis avec des vampires. Plus que ce soir, et se sera enfin le week-end. Ce soir, quatre heures de sport avec plusieurs classes regroupées. Il y avait donc sur le terrain : ma classe, la classe de Yui, Ayato et Kanato, la classe de Laito et enfin cette de… Yuma. A l'autre bout de la piste d'échauffement, le vampire brun ne me lâchait pas du regard. Il n'avait pas vraiment apprécié notre dernière farce. Pourtant, cette fois c'est Kou qui en avait eu l'idée : il avait piégé le cassier de son frère en y bricolent une catapulte avec des élastiques et une règle, avec une tomate bien mûr en guise de projectile. Le hurlement de rage du colosse lorsqu'il avait ouvert son casier avait fait trembler tous les murs de l'école. Cette fois, j'avais bien cru mourir, et Kou aussi.

_Petit chaton, tu m'entends ?

_Oui Kou-kun, je pensais juste à notre dernière blague.

Le blond suivi mon regard.

_Ah, oui. J'avais oublié que sa classe faisait aussi parti du cours.

Il n'avait pas l'air très rassuré. A tous les coups, Yuma va vouloir se venger de nous, et se court collectif est une occasion en or pour lui.

_Bah, n'y pense pas, va ! rigola le blond en me donnant quelques petites tapes dans le dos.

Et le cours commença. Au programme : deux tours d'échauffement en petites foulée, comme dit la prof, et mini tournois de balle au prisonniers. Je n'aime pas trop ça. A chaque fois que j'y aie joué, ce n'était pas un ballon mais des cailloux qu'on me lançait.

_Allé, tout le monde en ligne ! On se dépêche, s'il vous plaît ! cria la prof.

Tous les élèves se sont mis en place, un coup de sifflet retentis, et tout le monde s'élança. Comme je courais, je lançais quelques regards autour de moi. Je vis Yui et Ayato courir côte à côte, Subaru lui est déjà loin devant, Azusa et Kou sont quelque part sur ma gauche. Mais aucune trace de Kanato, Laito ou de Yuma.

_Eh, la souris…

Je fis un bond d'au moins un mètre.

_Ne t'arrête pas, dit-il. Et ça ne sert à rien d'accélérer, je te rattraperais toujours. Je vais te dépasser dans le prochain tournant, là-bas entre les arbres. Tu vas m'y suivre sans faire d'histoire, ok ?

Sans attendre de réponse, il profita du dit tournant pour me doubler, quitter la piste et prendre un petit chemin de terre battu entre deux gros pins. Pas le choix, il serait capable de me traîner de force si je ne le suis pas. Restant sur mes gardes, je reste deux mètres derrière lui. Il ralenti pour finalement s'arrêter au milieu des arbres. Nous somme dans le parc du lycée : près de quatre hectares de verdure qui sert habituellement pour des exercices d'orientation ou de cross. Au moins, je suis sur un terrain ou je suis à mon aise. Sentir d'odeur du bois et de la terre humide me rassure. Nous courons encore quelques mètres, je n'entends déjà plus les autres élèves.

J'inspire à plein poumons l'air chargé des odeurs que j'avais appris à aimer la résine des pins, l'humus, les moisissures sur le bois mort… et la sensation de la brise caressant ma peau, le murmure du vent dans les feuillages, il ne manque plus que la terre sous mes pieds, et se serait parfait. J'ai presque envie de m'arrêter un instant pour retirait chaussures et chaussettes. Cette pensée me fit sourire. Pendant ma première semaine au manoir, Subaru avait passé une journée entière à me convaincre de ne plus marcher pied nu. Le seul argument qui m'avait finalement convaincu était la menace de me laisser à Reiji pour la journée si je continuais à m'entêter. Perdu dans mes pensées, je ne vis pas Yuma s'arrêter et lui rentrai dedans.

_Tss… C'est la deuxième fois que tu me bouscules comme ça. Tu le fait exprès ou quoi ?

Il s'était retourné et avait saisi mon bras au niveau du coude. Je me débats, mais rien à faire. Il n'a même pas l'air de fair le moindre effort pour me retenir.

_Bon, tu te calme ou je t'assomme ? Je te préviens je ne suis pas très patient.

_Tu me veux quoi à la fin ? C'est Kou qui a eu l'idée pour la tomate, moi je n'ai rien fait !

_Arrête de criée ! dit-il un ton plus haut en resserrant sa prise sur mon bras.

Je le regarde dans les yeux. Il est un peu énervé mais en même temps sa à l'air de l'amuser.

_Je sais que tu n'y es pour rien avec cette tomate, dit-il plus calmement, mais c'est bien toi qui a eu l'idée de la colle forte sur ma chaise ?

Aie, là je suis dans de beaux draps… Je n'avais fait que le suggérer, mais Kou lui m'avait pris au sérieux.

_Je ne pensais pas qu'il le ferait pour de vrais…

Je fus coupé par l'autre main de Yuma qui me prit à la gorge. Il me souleva du sol comme si je ne pesais rien. Je recommence à me débattre, donnant des coups de pieds dans sa direction, griffant l'avant-bras qui me tenait, j'essaie même de le mordre.

_Je n'ai pas du tout trouvé ça drôle. Mes frères se sont bien amusé, mais moi pas.

_C'est vrais que j'ai bien rit moi aussi, dit une voix qui vient de derrière moi.

_Tu veux quoi toi ? Retourne courir avec les autres, sale pervers !

Le ricanement de Laito se rapprocha.

_Je ne crois pas, non. Tu vas d'abord la reposer et la laisser partir.

_Pas avant que j'ai réglé le problème. Une humaine qui se moque d'un vampire, c'est le monde à l'envers ! Elle doit être punie !

_Hum… se n'ai pas totalement faux. Que comptes-tu faire ?

_Ça !

Moins d'une seconde plus tard, les crocs du brun s'enfoncèrent à la base de ma gorge. La douleur est horrible, à côté la morsure de Reiji est presque supportable. Il bût mon sang à grandes gorgés, aspirant avec force. Ma tête commence déjà à tourner, à ce rythme je vais finir par tomber dans les pommes. La tête penchée en arrière, je vis l'expression sur le visage de Laito devenir dur, son regard habituellement malicieux était froid. Il me fait presque peur. Le roux s'avança en silence, il n'est plus qu'à deux pas quand Yuma retira ses crocs de ma chair.

_Tu la veux pour ton lit, salop ? Tu as peur que quelqu'un d'autre la prenne avant toi ?

Laito ne répondis rien, toujours impassible.

_Tss… Tient, si tu la veux !

Sur ses mots, le colosse me donna une grande tape dans le dos qui m'envoya doit dans les bras de Laito. Le brun avait déjà disparu quand je me retournais, toujours appuyer contre le torse du vampire pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre.

_Et bien, que faire maintenant ?

La bonne humeur de Laito était de retour. Je ne me retourne pas pour autant. Je lui en veux encore. Cependant, c'est peut-être ma seule occasion pour lui parler seul à seul.

_Pourquoi ?

_Hum ?

_POURQUOI TU AS FAIT SA A YUI ? Pourquoi il a fallu que tu sois comme ça…

_Amara, c'est comme ça que je suis. Si seulement Subaru ne s'en était pas mêlé, je serais venu comme d'habitude. Je t'aurais d'abord embrassé, caressé tes cheveux, j'aurais était doux, si doux que tu n'aurais pas résisté, tu te serais abandonnée dans mes bras, et...

Il fut coupé par la gifle magistrale que je lui assignais en plein visage. D'abord choqué, il retrouva vite son sourire.

_Ok, je l'ai mérité celle-là.


	16. Sleeping Sun

**Chapitre 15**

 **Sleeping Sun**

P.D.V de Laito :

C'est qu'elle a le sang chaud, cette petite sauvageonne. Mais bon, comme je viens de le dire, cette gifle était méritée. Je me disais bien qu'elle l'avait très mal pris, mais pas que ça la blesserait comme ça. Elle me regarde avec ce même regard, celui qu'elle avait lorsque je l'ai goûté pour la première fois.

_Si tu n'avais pas fait ça… dit-elle faiblement.

_Hum ?

_Si tu n'avais rien fait ce soir-là, tu pourrais encore venir me voir…

Ses larmes sont proches, mais elle les retient. Elle ne veut pas avoir l'air faible. Elle joue les durs, mais ça ne marche pas avec les vampires. Elle ne se doute même pas que je pourrais la briser si je le voulais. Briser aussi bien physiquement que mentalement.

_Amara, vient ici.

Sans l'attendre, je la pris dans mes bras. Elle se débattit, martela mon torse de ses petits poings, écrasa mes pieds sous les siens en y mettant tout son poids. Je la laisse se défouler. Elle continua comme ça pendant cinq bonnes minutes. Quand elle s'arrêta enfin, elle se laissa aller contre moi, haletant pour reprendre son souffle. Avec un petit sourie, je me laisse tomber en arrière en l'entraînant avec moi. Je me retrouve assis en tailleur, avec Amara allongé contre moi, sa tête appuyée sur ma clavicule, tout près du cœur. Je me mis à la bercer en chantonnant.

_ _The sun is sleeping quietly, Once upon a century_ …

_Laito…

_Chut, du calme petite sœur…

En entendant ses mots, elle se retourna vivement, et me pris dans ses bras. Ou plus exactement : elle enserra mon cou dans ses bras, sa tempe contre la mienne. S'il m'était possible de mourir étouffé, pour ne pas dire étranglé, elle m'aurait tuée.

_Comment tu as su... ?

_Que tu m'aimais comme si j'étais ton frère ? Tu m'appelais comme ça parfois quand tu dormais. J'espérais que je pourrais devenir plus, mais bon… Je peux finir notre petite berceuse maintenant ?

Elle ne dit plus rien. Je reprends donc :

_ _The sun is sleeping quietly  
Once upon a century  
Wistful oceans calm and red  
Ardent caresses laid to rest_

 _For my dreams I hold my life  
For wishes I behold my night  
The truth at the end of time  
Losing faith makes a crime_

 _I wish for this night-time  
to last for a lifetime  
The darkness around me  
Shores of a solar sea  
Oh how I wish to go down with the sun  
Sleeping  
Weeping  
With you_

 _Sorrow has a human heart  
From my god it will depart  
I'd sail before a thousand moons  
Never finding where to go_

 _Two hundred twenty-two days of light  
Will be desired by a night  
A moment for the poet's play  
Until there's nothing left to say_

 _I wish for this night-time  
to last for a lifetime  
The darkness around me  
Shores of a solar sea  
Oh how I wish to go down with the sun  
Sleeping  
Weeping  
With you_

Quand je finis la chanson, elle dormait paisiblement. Comme si rien ne s'était passé.

_Vous n'êtes pas obligé de vous cacher vous savez. Elle dort.

Mes frères, Ayato et Subaru, ainsi que trois des Mukami sortirent de l'ombre.

* * *

P.D.V externe :

Subaru fut le plus rapide à rejoindre son demi-frère. La jeune fille dormais à point fermé dans les bras du roux, qui lui ne prit même pas la peine de lever les yeux sur les nouveaux arrivent.

_Tss… s'était quoi se truc que du chantais ? demanda Ayato.

_Une des musiques que j'écoute avec elle. Tu n'as pas l'air d'aimer ?

_Ça c'est de la musique ? répliqua le rouge.

_Hum… c'est vrais que sa manque de rythme, mais à part ça c'était pas mal, dit Kou.

_C'est reposant… j'aime bien…

_Oi, Azusa, ne me dit pas que tu vas t'y mettre ? s'exclama Yuma d'un ton exaspéré.

Seul le vampire aux cheveux d'argent resta silencieux. Il regardait sa protégée endormie. Elle avait eu l'air si déprimée depuis que Laito ne venait plus la voir. Là, elle avait seulement l'air… calme, tranquille, apaisée, presque heureuse.

_Au fait, depuis quand vous nous espionnez ? demanda Laito.

_Un peu avant qu'elle te colle une bonne trempe, ha, ha ! ricana Ayato.

_C'est vrais que le spectacle valait le coup d'œil, souri Yuma.

_Pff… ça, c'était prévisible vue le mal que tu lui à fait, dit Kou. Te voir te faire marcher sur les pieds par contre, ça, ça m'a bien fait rire ! pouffa le blond en se tenant les côtes.

Laito fit la moue pendant que Yuma et Ayato éclataient de rire.

_Fermez-la, bon sang ! Vous allez finir par la réveiller !

_Oi, ça va Subaru ! T'es pas son père qu'on sache ! répliqua Ayato.

Comme si elle voulait protestée à son tour, Katya gémit dans son sommeil en se tournant de côté.

_En tout cas, c'est pas parce que vous jouez au grand frère et à la p'tite sœur que se sera pareil avec moi ! Qu'elle m'appelle "grand frère" une seule fois et je la siphonne jusqu'à la dernière goûte !

Sur ce, Ayato s'éloigna.

_Bon, ce n'est pas tout, mais la prof va finir par se rendre compte qu'on a filé, dit Kou.

_Ouai, dit Laito, mais je ne peux pas vraiment me lever là…

Subaru fit mine de prendre l'ébène dans ses bras, mais il fut devancé par Yuma.

_Tu fou quoi là ?! s'emporta l'argenté.

_Se sont les ordres de Ruki. Reiji est au courant, ils en ont discuté ensemble.

_QUOI ?!

Katya se réveilla en sursaut en entendant le cri furieux de l'argenté. En se rendant compte de qui la portait, elle se mit à gesticuler dans tous les sens, tentant d'échapper à l'étreinte du vampire aux cheveux bronze.

_Subaru ! Laito ! cria-t-elle à plein poumon.

_Arrête un peu ! Tiens-toi tranquille bon sang !

_Oh, le chaton sort ses griffes ! s'exclama Kou avec le sourire.

_Relâchez-la maintenant !

Subaru arracha l'humaine des bras de Yuma. Celle-ci se cacha derrière son protecteur, toute tremblante. Laito vient se placé près de son jeune frère. Ils échangèrent un regard : pour une fois, ils étaient d'accord. Sentant que l'affrontement n'était pas loin, l'humaine tourna les talons et se mit à courir aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait. Elle avait si peur que les vampires se battent à cause d'elle qu'elle ne remarqua pas que ses jambes galopaient au lieu de courir normalement.

* * *

P.D.V de Katya :

Je n'en peux plus… courir, fuir, encore et encore… Mais là c'est différent. Ils allaient se battre, et tout ça pour m'avoir… Je ne sais pas ce que les Mukami ont en tête, mais je refuse de les suivre. Je viens à peine de me réconcilier avec Laito, je ne veux pas partir ! Le sol et les arbres défilent autour de moi, l'adrénaline me donne des ailes.

Enfin, je débouche sur la piste d'entraînement de l'école. Pas la moindre trace des autres élèves ou de la prof de sport. Il ne me reste plus qu'à retourner au vestiaire. Je ralentis jusqu'à marcher, le souffle court. Que faire maintenant ? Je commence à bien connaître les vampires quand ils veulent vraiment quelque chose, ils font tout pour l'avoir. Le mieux serait de trouvait Reiji et de lui dire ce qui s'est passé. Je n'aime pas trop lui parlé, mais là il n'y a vraiment pas le choix.

La sensation d'une main froide glissant sur mon épaule me fit sursauter. Faisant un bon d'un mètre au moins, je me retournai pour faire face au vampire, qui n'était autre qu'Azusa.

_Calme-toi… Ce n'est que moi… dit-il.

Je ressentis comme un pincement au cœur, il m'avait trahi. Pourquoi ne m'avait-il pas aidé ? Je pensais qu'il était mon ami.

_Amara, je ne savais pas… Mes frères ne m'ont rien dit… Je ne suis même pas sûr que Kou le savais… C'est Yuma, avec Ruki…

C'est comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées. Son regard était sincère. Il ne mentait peut-être pas.

_Dans ce cas, pourquoi tu n'as rien fait pour m'aider ?

_Yuma est mon frère…

Il avait baissé les yeux en prononçant ses mots, l'air véritablement désoler. Je décide de le croire.

_Ok, je te crois.

Il me sourit. Ce doux sourire qui m'évoque celui d'un enfant après qu'on l'ait consolé.

_Je peux venir ? Tu avais l'air de vouloir aller quelque part…

_Je dois trouver Reiji. Je n'aime pas vraiment aller le voir mais je ne sais pas quoi faire d'autre.

Il hocha la tête en réponse. Nous nous remettons en marche. A cette heure, Reiji doit sans doute se trouver dans la bibliothèque, au deuxième étage. Azusa marchait à côté de moi, totalement silencieux. Il sait que je n'aime pas avoir quelqu'un dans mon dos et que j'apprécie le silence.

Certain élèves ne se gênaient pas pour nous regarder passer en chuchotant entre eux comme si nous étions des phénomènes de foire. Azusa était leur principale cible ce soir. Bien sûr, toutes leurs railleries laissaient le vampire de marbre. En apparence du moins. Quand on ait habitué à entendre des insultes sur sois, on finit par se dire que ce n'est rien, que ce ne sont que des mots… Mais au fond… Ce n'est qu'un masque, une façade derrière laquelle on se cache pour mieux le supporter. Les vampires eux au moins sont franc, il n'y a pas cette hypocrisie entre eux. Reiji en est justement le parfait exemple : il méprise les manières de ces frères, il hait littéralement Shū, et il ne s'en cache pas. Quand j'y pense, plus ça va et plus je me dis que les vampires valent mieux que les humains.

Certains commérages me visent également : « cette fille n'est vraiment pas normale », « avec qui elle est au juste ? Elle ne joue quand même pas sur plusieurs tableaux », « pff, de toute façon ses gars-là sont tous des détraqués ». Là, c'est trop ! Je vais leurs donné une petites leçon de politesse, histoire de mettre les points sur les i. Je commence à me retourner, mais Azusa pose une main sur mon épaule et m'oblige à continuer à avancer. Il a beau avoir cette apparence fragile, il a quand même plus de force que je n'en aurais jamais.

_Laisse-les dires ce qu'ils veulent. Ça ne fait rien.

_Az…

_N'y fait pas attention. Et puis, tu vas avoir des ennuis si tu te bats.

Maintenant qu'il le dit… Je préfère ne pas savoir ce qui se passerait si Reiji apprenait que je me suis battue. C'est de loin lui le plus cruel des Sakamaki, ça c'est une certitude pour moi. Tout compte fait c'est peut-être mieux qu'Azusa m'ai retenu.

_Tu es en colère ?

Je le regarde, un peu surprise. Son regard était vraiment curieux.

_Bien sûr que je suis en colère ! Ils vous traitent de tous les noms, ils se permettent de vous juger sans même vous connaître ! Ça m'énerve, j'en peux plus de les entendre…

_Mais… Et ce qu'ils disent sur toi ?

_Je m'en fiche ! Ils n'ont pas le droit de vous…

_Alors tu te préoccupe plus de nous que de toi ?

La voix de Reiji me fit sursauter en lâchant un petit cri de surprise. Je me tourne pour faire face au vampire aux cheveux noir. Il se tenait au milieu du couloir, les bras croisés sur son torse, me regardant avec ce mélange de réprobation et de mépris qui le caractérise. Le côté positif de cette situation, c'est que je n'ai plus à le chercher, les commérages se sont tus, et surtout je ne suis pas seule face à lui. Si Azusa avait été surpris de le voir arriver de nulle part, il n'en montrait rien. J'imagine que les vampires doivent être habitués à ce genre de chose entre eux.

_Et bien, tu as perdu ta langue ? Décidément tu es vraiment inutile.

Venant de lui, ça fait un peu mal mais bon, c'est Reiji après tout.

_Je te cherché Reiji-san.

_Et bien moi aussi. Il parait que tu as séché ton court d'E.P.S ?

_Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix…

_Je n'ai que faire de tes excuses. Nous réglerons cette histoire au manoir.

_Yuma a voulu m'enlever !

Reiji resta un instant interdit. J'étais apparemment la première à lui parler comme ça. Ce n'est que l'instant d'après que je me rendis compte que j'avais élevé la voix. Pas de beaucoup, mais allez expliquer à Reiji que je suis à bout de nerf à cause des événements des quelques dernière heure.

_Reiji-san…

Nous nous tournions tous les deux vers Azusa. Il fit un pas en avant, se plaçant légèrement devant moi.

_Elle te dis la vérité… Yuma l'à forcé à le suivre et il a essayé de l'emmenait.

Reiji nous regarda tour à tour. Il lâcha finalement un soupir en remontant ses lunettes.

_Je vois. J'avais pourtant demandé à Ruki d'attendre encore un peu.

J'en reste bouche bée. Il savait ? Il savait que les Mukami allaient m'emmener et il les laisse faire ?

_Quoi ..? Reiji-san…

_Silence, retourne tout de suite en cours si tu ne veux pas que ta punition soit pire. Et toi Azusa, dit à Ruki de venir me voir au manoir après les cours. Apparemment une petite discussion s'impose.

* * *

P.D.V de Laito :

_Bon sang, où est-elle passée ?

Subaru fulminait pendant que nous arpentions les couloirs en quête d'Amara. Suivre sa trace n'avait pas posé de problème, jusqu'à ce que son odeur disparaisse peu après la sortie du sous-bois. Je la revois encore, galopant comme une pouliche, bondissant comme une gazelle par-dessus les buissons avant de disparaître de ma vue. Elle avait eu l'air si à l'aise à courir comme ça, à croire qu'elle était vraiment cher elle dans les bois. Je crois bien que je n'avais jamais vue un être humain courir en galopant comme ça. Comme quoi, la vie peu toujours réserver des surprise, même pour un immortel comme moi.

_Hum… Logiquement, elle aurait dû retourner au vestiaire.

_Mais tu as bien vue qu'elle n'y était pas. Ou aurait-elle pu allait ?

_Et bien d'habitude, c'est vers l'un de nous qu'elle se réfugie, mais là…

_Pff… Et Reiji qui était au courant de tout !

_Mouai… A ce propos, tu n'as pas remarqué que Kou et Azusa avait l'air aussi surpris que nous ? A croire que Yuma était le seule au courant, à par Ruki puisqu'il lui a dit de le faire.

_Et tu les crois toi ?

_Reconnais qu'Azusa n'est pas un menteur. Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il sache mentir.

_Hum… Ouai.

Pour Kou… Pour être franc je ne sais pas. Il trompe très bien son monde avec sa tête d'ange et son sourire innocent. Il suffit de voir le nombre de filles qui lui tourne autour comme des abeilles autour d'un pot de miel. Si Amara connaissait son vrais visage, je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle lui ferait autant confiance.

_Et si elle était avec Bitch-chan ? Elles sont devenues de bonnes amies non ?

_Tu oublis Ayato. Tu n'es peut-être pas au courant, mais il a bien failli la tuée.

_Hein ? Mais pourquoi ?

_Devine. A cause de toi pauvre abruti ! Il s'était mis en tête que s'était la faute d'Amara si tu avais voulu… enfin tu voix…

_Ah. Je n'en savais rien.

C'est peut-être pour ça qu'elle m'en a voulu au point de m'en coller une. Non seulement je l'avais trahi, d'une certaine façon, mais elle avait failli mourir… je laisse échapper un soupir. C'est bien la première fois que je commence à ressentir quelque chose qui ressemble à du regret. Nous tournons l'angle d'un énième couloir, quand je reconnu une chevelure brune aux reflets miel.

_Soliana !

_Hein ?! S'exclama Subaru.

La brune se retourna, sourient légèrement quand elle me reconnut.

_Ah, Laito-san ! Je ne t'ai pas revue à la fin du cours de sport, il y a un problème ?

Sa voix s'était quelque peu tendue à la vue de mon frère. Rien de bien étonnant. Subaru avait une certaine réputation parmi les élèves, qui faisait tout pour l'éviter si c'était possible. Surtout depuis cette histoire de bagarre qui s'était terminé par un bras retourné et une mâchoire fracturée. Reiji n'avait jamais autant hurlé d'aussi loin que je m'en souviens.

_Et bien, je recherche quelqu'un. Tu l'as peut-être déjà vue, elle s'appelle Amara et elle est dans la même classe que Subaru.

_Hum… Oui, je crois… Elle a bien des cheveux noirs ?

_Oui c'est ça ! Tu l'as vue après le cours ?

_Oui. Elle était avec Azusa Mukami. Je crois qu'elle voulait voir Reiji. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ça avait l'air important.


	17. Lagoon

**Réponse aux reviews:**

 **Taenavia:** merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir.

* * *

 **Chapitre 16**

 **Lagoon**

P.D.V de Subaru :

_Tu es sûre de toi ?

La fille me regarda avec une certaine méfiance. Elle s'était rapprochée de Laito, comme pour y chercher un soutient. Si elle savait…

_Oui. Je les ai entendus quand je suis sortie des vestiaires. Elle voulait dire quelque chose à Reiji et Azusa est allée avec elle.

Laito passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

_Merci Solia-chan, tu nous épargnes de passer tout le lycée au peigne fin.

_De rien Laito-san mais, tu es sûr que tout va bien ?

_Mais oui, ne t'en fait pas ! Je serais sans doute en retard au prochain cours. Voir pas du tout. A plus tard.

Elle hocha la tête en silence avant de repartir.

_Tu m'expliques ?

_Oh, je l'ai trouvé en larmes il n'y a pas longtemps. Je l'ai comme qui dirait prise sous mon aile.

Traduction : comme il ne peut avoir ni Amara ni Yui, il s'est trouvé une autre proie que personne ne pourra lui interdire. Quelle enflure celui-là… mais il y a plus important pour l'instant.

_On doit la trouver avant que ce soit elle qui trouve Reiji. Elle va se jeter tout droit dans la gueule du loup.

_Inutile de nous donner cette peine Subaru.

Hein ? Il ne veut quand même pas que Reiji la donne aux Mukami ? Je me retourne, prêt à lui hurler dessus. Et voit Reiji à moins d'un mètre de nous, les bras croisés et son éternel méprit dans le regard.

_Si c'est Amara que vous cherchez, elle est dans sa salle de classe. Et il me semble que vous devriez y être vous aussi.

Là, mes nerfs vont lâcher. Que quelqu'un me retienne ou je le tue ! Il vend Amara aux Mukami, alors que je suis responsable d'elle, et il se permet de nous faire la leçon comme si de rien n'était ?!

_Pour ce qui est des Mukami, nous réglerons tout cela au manoir dès ce soir. Cette sauvage nous a donné suffisamment de problèmes comme ça.

Un craquement semblable à une détonation retenti dans le couloir, et sans doute dans toute l'école. Tant pis, j'avais besoins de frapper, c'était le mur ou lui.

* * *

P.D.V externe :

Katya était perdu. A part Azusa, Laito et Subaru, elle ne savait plus vraiment à qui se fier. Reiji lui avait semblé être le seul recourt pour résoudre le problème, et au lieu de ça il avait pratiquement avoué qu'il avait donné le feu vert aux Mukami pour l'enlever. Tout ce qu'elle croyait être sûre s'était effondré.

Debout contre le mur prêt d'elle, Azusa la regardait fixer le sol, perdue dans ses pensées. Il l'aimait bien, mais il ne voulait pas s'opposer à ses frères. Avant de rejoindre l'humaine en classe, il était allé transmettre le message de Reiji à son frère aîné Ruki. Le jeune vampire ne comprenait pas pourquoi lui et Kou étaient restés dans l'ignorance des intentions de leur aîné. Car contrairement aux Sakamaki qui se méprisaient et/ou se détestaient, les Mukami eux était unis, solidaires les uns avec les autres. Ils étaient perdu tous les deux. L'humaine comme le vampire.

Voulant sans doute se changer les idées, Katya fouilla un instant dans sa poche pour en sortir son refuge de toujours : son fidèle MP3. Azusa la regarda se balancer doucement d'avant en arrière au rythme de la musique. Curieux, il lui tapota doucement l'épaule. Elle retira un écouteur.

_Je peux écouter ?

Elle lui donna l'écouteur. Azusa écouta en silence jusqu'à ce que la chanson se termine.

_Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

_Lithium, d'Évanescence.

Le vampire hocha la tête. Il n'y connaissait pas grand-chose en musique. A vrais dire rien du tout. Mais apparemment lui et Amara avaient les mêmes goûts en la matière. La dernière heure était une heure d'étude. Le surveillant qui s'en occupait avait une règle bien simple : faite ce que vous voulez, tant que c'est en silence.

Amara n'avait pas de devoir à rendre, ce qui lui permit de se détendre grâce à la musique. Azusa continua à écouter lui aussi. Tout en écoutant, il promena son regard dans la pièce. Kou était dans le couloir avec ses fan-girls, soit la quasi-totalité des effectifs féminins de la classe. Debout dans le coin à l'opposé de la pièce, Subaru les fixait tous les deux. Amara n'avait même pas remarqué la présence de l'argenté.

La sonnerie retentit enfin, annonçant et la fin des cours pour ce soir, et le début du week-end. Sans arrêter d'écouter sa musique, Amara rangea ses affaires dans son sac. Subaru vient vers elle et Azusa, prenant lui aussi son sac.

_Quoi qu'il se passe tout à l'heure, je te conseille de ne rien dire ou faire contre elle.

Le jeune Mukami hocha la tête. Il n'avait aucune raison de nuire a l'humaine. Cette dernière sursauta de surprise quand l'argenté pausa une main sur son épaule pour la faire se retourner. Elle retira tout de suite ses écouteurs en le reconnaissant.

_A partir de maintenant, tu ne t'éloignes plus de moi. Sous aucun prétexte.

_D'accord, mais…

_Pas de "mais", tu restes avec moi.

La jeune fille ne savait pas quoi penser, mais décida finalement de ne pas poser plus de questions. Le retour dans la limousine fut tendu. Subaru et Laito entourait Amara, Ayato tenait fermement Yui contre lui, et Reiji se disputait avec Shū.

_Tu n'avais aucun droit de la donner aux Mukami. Elle est sous la responsabilité de Subaru, c'était la condition pour qu'elle reste.

Reiji foudroya son aîné du regard.

_Es-tu inconscient de ce que cela implique ? Les Mukami ne vont pas supporter cette situation plus longtemps. Nous avons deux humaines et eux aucune. Tu tiens à ce qu'ils viennent chez nous pour reprendre Yui ? Parce que c'est ce qu'ils auraient fait si je n'avais pas convaincu Ruki d'attendre jusqu'à ce soir.

_Tu aurais quand même dû m'en parler.

Subaru serrait les poings. Il n'avait pas vu les choses sous cet angle. Ayato refuserait de laisser partir Yui. Et la blonde refuserait aussi de remettre les pieds au manoir des Mukami. Quand Ayato l'avait retrouvé là-bas, elle était enfermée dans une pièce sans fenêtre, avec le stricte nécessaire pour rester en vie. Ce qui ne l'avait pas empêché de dépérir à petit feu. Sans l'intervention d'Ayato, elle serait peut-être morte. La voiture arriva au manoir.

_Les Mukami ne vont pas tarder à arriver. Il vaut mieux qu'elle reste dans sa chambre pendant que nous parlons.

A peine Reiji eut-il fini de parler que Subaru empoigna Amara et sorti du véhicule tout juste arrêté, suivi de près par Laito.

* * *

P.D.V de Reiji :

Maudit soit Ruki. Je lui avais pourtant dit d'attendre au moins jusqu'à demain. Moi qui voulais d'abord réunir mes frères ce soir pour leurs exposer clairement la situation… j'étais déjà assez frustré dans mes recherches pour savoir qui elle est vraiment. Aucun des profils, que ce soit des avis de recherche ou de disparition, ne correspondait avec Amara. Et maintenant, c'est encore une véritable pagaille.

Je suis maintenant dans le salon avec Shū. Ayato avait emmené Yui dans sa propre chambre. Je ne serais pas surpris qu'il l'ait enfermé avec lui dans son iron maiden. Kanato était sans doute avec ses poupées de cire. Tant mieux, je ne voulais pas de lui avec Azusa dans la même pièce. Quant à Laito et Subaru, ils étaient avec Amara. Le seul point positif avec cette histoire, c'est que ses deux-là avais enfin enterré la hache de guerre.

_Depuis quand es-tu au courant de tout ça ?

Je regarde mon frère, allongé comme toujours dans son canapé avec ses écouteurs.

_Depuis le début de la semaine, lui répondis-je. C'est Ruki qui est venu me parler à la fin des cours.

_Et tu n'as pas trouvé utile de nous en parler dès le début ?

_Je comptais le faire ce soir. Cela devait bien arriver de toute façon.

_Je sais, tu en as déjà parlé tout à l'heure en voiture.

Un coup frappa à la porte, m'épargnant de répondre. Pour une fois, les Mukami arrivent au bon moment.

* * *

P.D.V externe :

Reiji alla ouvrir. Les quatre vampires entrèrent en silence, Ruki en tête.

_Bonsoir Reiji, salua-t-il. Désolé pour tout ce désordre, apparemment je me suis mal fait comprendre.

Yuma croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en lâchant un _"Tss"_ d'agacement. Il avait passé dix bonnes minutes à se faire sermonner par son aîné avant d'être traîné ici. Ruki avait tenu à ce que tout le monde vienne.

_Bonsoir à toi aussi Ruki. Il est vrai que vous m'avez mit dans une mauvaise situation.

_Encore une fois, je m'en excuse.

_Très bien, maintenant veuillez me suivre s'ils vous plais. Nous serons mieux dans le salon que dans le hall d'entrée.

Tous le suivirent en silence, jetant quelques coups d'œil au passage. La dernière et unique fois ou les Mukami étaient venu, leur visite s'était limitée aux jardins, là où ils avaient enlevé Yui. Ouvrant les doubles portes du salon, Reiji fût satisfait de voir que Shū était parti dormir ailleurs. L'ébène s'écarta pour laisser entrer ses invités. Chacun pris place dans un fauteuil ou le canapé.

_Ou se trouve-t-elle ? demanda Ruki.

_Dans sa chambre. Avec Subaru et Laito.

_Pourrais-je la voir ? Je crois bien être le seul à ne pas m'être présenté.

_Pas maintenant, mieux vaut attendre que mes frères se calment.

L'aîné des Mukami hocha la tête.

_Je vois. Dans ce cas, pouvons-nous savoir comment vous l'avez eu ?

Reiji expliqua donc tout ce qu'il savait : Yui qui était revenu après toute une journée d'absence, la jeune fille ramenée par Ayato et Subaru, le lien que ce dernier avait établi avec elle… Les quatre vampires l'écoutèrent sans rien dire. Même Yuma était toute ouïs.

_Si je comprends bien, dit Ruki, vous ne savez ni d'où elle vient ni qui elle est vraiment.

_J'ai bien fait des recherches depuis le soir même de son arrivée ici, mais sans le moindre résultat. Et à chaque fois que l'un de nous lui demander son nom, c'était toujours la même réponse : celle qu'elle était avant est morte.

Ruki acquiesça pendant que ces frères échangèrent un regard surpris.

_Elle vivait donc seule en pleine nature ? demanda Kou.

_Oui, mais pas depuis toujours. Le plus probable serais qu'elle se soit enfuit. La bonne question, c'est pourquoi n'est-elle pas recherchée.

Ruki leva un sourcil. C'était très curieux en effet.

* * *

P.D.V de Laito :

Ça va faire un quart d'heure que Subaru fait les cent pas. Je commence à avoir le tournis à force de le voir tourner en rond comme ça. Mais j'imagine que c'est mieux que s'il défonçait les murs comme il le fait d'habitude. Assise à côté de moi, Amara s'était recroquevillée sur elle-même. Les yeux dans le vide, elle ne semblait même pas voir mon frère se déplacer dans la pièce.

_Amara, l'appelais-je doucement.

Elle leva les yeux vers moi. Son regard n'était que peur et angoisse. Je tendis à peine un bras vers elle qu'elle se jeta littéralement dans mes bras.

_Je ne veux pas partir, dit-elle le visage enfoui dans mon cou.

_Chut, du calme. Tout va bien se passer, tu vas voir…

Là-dessus, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Subaru alla ouvrir, les poings serrés. C'était Reiji, accompagné de Ruki. Bien qu'apeuré, Amara fixa l'aîné des Mukami avec curiosité. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait.

_Subaru, Laito, dit Reiji, sortez s'il-vous-plais.

_Hors de question qu'on te laisse seul avec elle ! Cracha Subaru.

Reiji fit semblant de ne pas l'entendre. Quant à moi, je poussé doucement Amara de façon à la cacher derrière moi. Notre aîné allait sans doute nous dire que nous n'avions pas intérêt à le faire se répéter, quand Ruki posa une main sur son épaule.

_Inutile de s'énerver, dit-il calmement.

Puis il se tourna vers moi et Subaru.

_Je voudrais juste parler un peu avec Amara. Promis, je ne lui veux aucun mal.

J'échangeai un regard avec Subaru. Ça ne lui plaisait pas tu tout. Et à moi non plus. Nous n'avions pourtant pas le choix. Au pire, on pouvait rester derrière la porte.

_Très bien, dis-je de mauvaise grace.

Amara s'accrocha à mon bras, voulant me retenir près d'elle. Moi et Subaru étions ses seuls supports pour l'aider à tenir. Je lui souris, puis la repoussa doucement.

_Courage petite sœur, je ne serais pas loin.

Et je sortis, suivie de Subaru. Une fois dans le couloir, il fit face à Reiji, qui était lui aussi sorti.

_Si jamais il lui arrive quoi que ce soit, je te jure que tu le payeras !

* * *

P.D.V de Katia :

Aller, je dois prendre sur moi. Laito ne sera pas loin, je n'ai rien à craindre. Et puis, ce Ruki n'a pas l'air si terrible… moins que Reiji en tout cas. J'espère. Je suis seule avec lui maintenant. Il est grand et fin, les cheveux courts noir bleuté et les yeux… difficile de dire de quelle couleur sont ses yeux, c'est comme un mélange de bleus lavande et de gris cendre. Il est aussi très élégant, que ce soit dans sa façon de se tenir ou dans sa démarche. Il a quelque chose de noble, comme chez les aristocrates d'il y a un ou deux siècles.

_Bonsoir, me dit-il.

Je lui répondis d'une voix un peu trop timide à mon goût. Il m'adressa un sourire tout en s'avançant vers moi. Son calme me rassura un peu, il n'a pas l'air du genre à s'énerver pour un rien. Contrairement à Reiji qui est un véritable maniaque du contrôle.

Ruki s'assit à côté de moi. Je sentais son regard glisser sur moi, ça me donnait des frissons.

_Tu t'appelles Amara, c'est ça ?

_Oui. Et toi tu es celui qui a voulu me faire enlever par Yuma.

Il eut un petit rire.

_Non, laisse-moi m'expliquer : je voulais que Yuma t'amène à moi pour que nous ayons cette conversation. Mon frère a mal interprété mes consignes, je m'en excuse.

Effectivement, ça change la donne. Mais il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas.

_Si tu voulais seulement me parler, alors pourquoi ne pas être venu me voir directement ?

Le vampire me sourit.

_Oui, c'est vrai que cela aurait était plus simple. Mais j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi par mes frères. Surtout Azusa. Et j'ai cru comprendre que tu es du genre sauvage, si tu m'avais vu t'approcher, tu te serais sans doute enfuit.

Un point pour lui. Même s'il m'avait dit être le frère aîné des Mukami, je ne lui aurai pas fait confiance. Kou est gentil, Azusa est adorable, mais Subaru me met constamment en garde contre les vampires que je ne connais pas. Le souvenir de ma première rencontre avec Yuma étant encore bien vif, je n'aurais pas laissé Ruki m'approcher de trop près.

_Je serais resté près de Subaru. Il me dit toujours de ne pas rester avec des vampires dont je ne sais rien.

Il hocha la tête.

_C'est ce que je t'aurais dit aussi si tu avais été avec nous. Mais dit-moi, ai-je l'air si menaçant ?

_Yuma aussi avait l'air sympa le soir où je l'ai rencontré, juste avant de m'attaquer.

Autre sourire.

_C'est juste. Et Yuma avait raison en disant que tu ne manques pas de répondant. Bien, je te laisse maintenant. A bientôt.

Et il sortit, me laissant seule avec ma fatigue aussi bien physique que mentale. La porte se referma à peine que je me laisse tomber en arrière sur le lit en poussent un soupire. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que quelqu'un s'allonge près de moi. Me retournant, j'enfouis mon visage dans le buste de Laito, avant de plonger dans ce doux océan qu'est le sommeil.


	18. Sleepwalker

**Réponse aux reviews:**

 **Taevania: ** tu es décidément très doué pour analysé un texte, bravo. J'espère que tu va aimé la suite.

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 17**

 **Sleepwalker**

P.D.V de Ruki :

Je rejoignis mes frères et Reiji dans le salon du manoir. Le sang pur attendait sans rien dire. Malgré leur calme apparent, mes frères étaient mal à l'aise. Kou semblait même un peu nerveux.

_Alors ? demanda le vampire aux cheveux noirs.

_Et bien je ne suis pas déçu. Elle est maligne et ne manque pas de cran.

Reiji renifla d'un air dédaigneux.

_Tu veux dire que c'est une insolente. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je passerais au moins une heure par jour à la dresser.

Je regarde mes frères.

_Qu'en pensez-vous ? Leur demandais-je.

Sans surprise, c'est Kou qui parla le premier.

_Je ne la trouve pas si terrible que ça.

_Tss, parle pour toi, répliqua Yuma. Je te rappelle que vous avez été le fléau de l'école pendant presque une semaine. Je suis d'accord avec Reiji, elle doit être remise à sa place.

Évidemment, ces deux-là ne peuvent pas donner un avis impartiale. Kou était trop complice avec elle, et Yuma avait été trop souvent la victime de leurs plaisanteries.

_Azusa ? Demandais-je.

Mon plus jeune frère -qui jusque-là regardait le planché- leva la tête vers moi.

_Dit moi ce que tu penses d'Amara.

Il eut un léger sourire. Jusqu'à ce soir, il n'y avait qu'en admirant ses couteaux ou en parlant d'Eve qu'il souriait ainsi.

_Elle est comme un miroir, dit-il.

Tout le monde le regarda avec étonnement. Reiji se racla la gorge.

_Ruki, ton frère pourrait-il être un peu plus explicite ?

Azusa me regarda, demandant la permission de continuer. Ce que je lui accordais d'un signe de tête.

_Elle agit avec les autres comme ils le font avec elle. Yuma à été brutal avec elle, elle s'est vengée au travers de ses blagues. Kou et Subaru sont toujours gentils, elle le leurs rend.

_Et pour toi ? Demandais-je.

_Je crois qu'elle m'aime bien.

* * *

P.D.V de Reiji :

Je ne vois pas en quoi tout cela nous avances. Que Ruki ait voulut se faire une opinion de cette fille, je peux le comprendre, mais pourquoi toute ces questions ?

_Je pense que nous pourrons nous entendre, dit finalement Ruki. Reiji, pourrais-tu demander à Shū et à Subaru de nous rejoindre ?

_Je suis déjà là.

Shū était en effet adossé au mur, dans le fond de la pièce. Au moins avait-il la décence de ne pas rester vautrer dans son canapé en présence de nos _invités_. Il ne manque plus que Subaru.

_Très bien, dis-je en remontant mes lunettes. Je vais chercher notre frère.

Sur ses mots, je quittai le salon pour aller chercher Subaru. Il devait sans doute être retourné avec Amara.

* * *

P.D.V de Subaru :

Assise à son bureau, Amara faisait ses devoirs. J'étais près d'elle, debout contre le mur, l'observant en silence. Laito était là lui aussi, allongé sur le lit en train de faire des mots croisés. Amara terminait son dernier devoir quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Reiji.

_Subaru, viens s'il-te-plais.

Un peu surpris, je le suivi jusqu'au salon. Les Mukami étaient encore tous là, ainsi que Shū. Comme toujours, je restai à distance. Reiji se s'assit en face des Mukami, l'air passablement agacé par la situation. Je suis sûr qu'il regrette de ne pas avoir tué Amara avant que je ne demande à Shū de me laisser la garder.

_Je pense avoir trouvé un compromis qui mettra tout le monde d'accord, dit calmement Ruki.

J'étais tendu, tous comme les autres à l'exception de l'aîné des demi-vampires.

_Nous t'écoutons, que proposes-tu ? demanda Reiji.

_Une garde partagée : Amara passera une semaine chez nous, et une semaine ici et ainsi de suite. Cela te convient-il ?

Ruki s'était tournée vers moi en posant la question. Qu'il me demande mon avis plutôt que celui de Reiji, ça me va, mais c'est Amara la première concernée dans cette histoire.

_Et si elle n'est pas d'accord ? Demandais-je.

_Il vaudrait mieux qu'elle le soit.

La voix du vampire aux cheveux bleu-noir s'était assombrit, de même que son visage. Finalement, peut-être qu'il cherchait vraiment une solution qui éviterais un conflit à couteaux tirés. Ou il veut seulement éviter que ses frères soient blessés. Dans les deux cas, il ne tient pas à ce qu'on se batte. Ça me fait un peu mal de l'admettre, mais sa solution est la seule qui conviendrait à tout le monde.

_Peux-tu nous garantir qu'elle sera bien traitée ? demanda Shū.

Ruki se tourna vers mon frère aîné.

_Il ne lui sera fait aucun mal. En fait, je pensais demander à l'un de mes frères d'être responsable d'elle, de la même façon dont Subaru est son responsable lorsqu'elle est ici.

Il me regarda à nouveau avec un léger sourire.

_A moins que Subaru n'ait une suggestion sur la personne qui s'occupera d'Amara ?

Tout le monde me regarda. Ça commençait vraiment à me taper sur le système, mais si je peux faire en sorte que ma protégée soit bien traitée…

_Azusa, dis-je immédiatement.

Le sourire de Ruki s'agrandit un peu.

_C'est exactement ce que j'avais en tête. Azusa, es-tu d'accord ?

Le plus jeune des Mukami souri doucement à son frère.

_Oui, je veux bien.

_Dans ce cas l'affaire est entendu, déclara Reiji. Quand voulez-vous l'emmener ?

Je me figé. Je suis prêt à parier mon cercueil que Reiji désespére de l'entendre dire qu'il la voulait dès ce soir.

_Hum… demain soir. Elle semble avoir eu son compte d'émotion pour aujourd'hui. Un peu de temps pour se calmer ne lui fera pas de mal.

Je n'ai rien à redire. Ruki n'avait apparemment aucune mauvaise intention. Les Mukami repartirent chez eux peu de temps après. Au final, ils avaient plus ou moins eu ce qu'ils voulaient : pendant une semaine sur deux, ils auraient son sang sans que je ne puisse rien y faire. Au moins, Azusa prendrait soins d'elle.

* * *

P.D.V externe :

Pendant ce temps, dans la chambre d'Ayato, le rouge tentait tant bien que mal de contrôler ses nerfs. S'il se fichait éperdument du sort que les demi-vampires réservaient à Amara, la façon dont ils avaient traitaient Yui dans le passé le mettait encore dans une colère noire. Le simple fait de sentir leurs odeurs le faisait gronder comme un fauve prêt à tout déchiqueter sur son passage.

Assise sur l'un des deux canapés rouge de la chambre, Yui le regardait anxieusement, tremblant à chacun des grondements sourds qui s'échappaient de la gorge du vampire. L'humaine avait beau savoir qu'il ne lui ferait rien, le voir dans cette état l'effraient toujours autant. Le rouge tournait en rond comme un lion en cage, trop énervé pour tenir en place.

_S'ils aisé seulement de t'approcher… marmonna-t-il d'un ton sombre, je les tues. Je les tues et je garderais leurs têtes comme trophées.

Yui ne savais pas ce qui la fit tremblé à cet instant : son ton meurtrier ou de savoir qu'il était parfaitement capable de mettre sa menace à exécution. Même si les Mukami lui avaient fait du mal, elle le leurs avait pardonné depuis longtemps. De plus, en apprenant à les connaitre, elle s'était un peu attachée à eux. A croire qu'elle était facilement sujette au syndrome de Stockholm.

_Ayato…

La voix de la jeune fille le fit s'arrêter. Il la regarda, ses yeux d'émeraude fixés dans ses orbes roses. La voix avec laquelle elle l'avait appelé… cette voix faible, apeurée, chargée d'angoisse… et son visage, si tendu, si anxieux… Il ne voulait plus la voir comme ça, s'en était trop.

_Ne crains rien, je vais m'occuper d'eux. Tu n'auras plus jamais à les craindre.

Il s'apprêtait à quitter la chambre, quand la main de la blonde se referma en tremblant sur la manche de sa veste. N'osant pas affronter son regard, elle fixa le tapis aux arabesques et autres entrelacs rouges aux motifs compliqués.

_Ce n'est pas eux qui me font peur en ce moment. C'est toi.

* * *

P.D.V d'Ayato :

Je la regarde, un peu désarçonné. Et en colère aussi. Je voulais la protéger et c'est de moi qu'elle a peur ?!

Elle tremble comme une feuille, incapable de me regarder en face. Il va pourtant bien falloir qu'elle s'explique, je veux bien être patient avec elle, mais j'ai mes limites.

_Yui, regarde-moi.

Elle leva lentement son visage vers moi. Son cœur bâtait comme un tambour, ses yeux son plein de crainte. Ça m'énerve, je n'veux plus qu'elle ait peur de moi comme ça.

_Vient là, dis-je en la tirent dans mes bras.

Elle accepta mon étreinte, enroulant ses bras autour de mon cou. Le visage enfoui contre son épaule, j'inspirais profondément son odeur, la faisant frissonner quand mes lèvres effleurèrent sa peau de porcelaine.

_Pourquoi as-tu encore peur de moi ? dis-je doucement au creux de son oreille.

_Ce n'est pas vraiment toi… c'est ta colère… elle te possède comme un démon…

Ma colère ? Je n'pensais pas être aussi terrible que ça. D'une certaine manière, j'en suis flatté. Je passais doucement une main dans son dos, la caressant, retraçant les courbes de son corps. Son dos s'arqua quand je touchais le creux de ses reins, plaquant encore plus son corps contre le mien. Si je ne la savais pas si innocente, j'aurais pu croire qu'elle me provoque. Sans trop m'en rendre comptes, je pressais mes lèvres contre son cou, encore et encore. Je pouvais entendre son cœur battre encore plus vite.

_A… Ayato…

Son souffle se fit plus court, ses mains s'agrippaient plus fort au col de ma chemise, au point que ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans ma peau. Je perdis le contrôle de mon corps : l'une de mes mains la saisit par la taille, nous collant l'un à l'autre. De mon autre main, je fourrageai ses cheveux, les tirant doucement en arrière pour pouvoir embrasser son cou.

Elle continua à gémir mon nom, ce qui m'existe encore plus. Mes baisais se firent plus forts, plus avides. Je dois vite me calmer avant de partir en vrille. A ce rythme je vais finir par la prendre alors qu'elle n'est certainement pas prête mentalement à aller aussi loin.

Je me détachais d'elle, le souffle court.

_Ayato… haleta-t-elle.

Je levais les yeux sur son visage. Ses joues habituellement blanches avaient prit une couleur rosée, et ses yeux étaient… plus tendres, avec une douce lueur qui manqua de me faire perdre la tête. Je devais sortir. Vite. Avant de faire la pire erreur de ma vie.

* * *

P.D.V de Yui :

_Ayato… haletais-je.

Il me regarda, détaillant mon visage. J'ai un peu honte de l'admettre, mais je ne voulais pas qu'il s'arrête… Je me sentais si bien comme ça, contre lui…

_Excuse-moi, dit-il. Je dois y aller…

Il me laissa seule dans sa chambre. Pourquoi ? Avais-je fait quelque chose de mal ? Je me sentais vide d'un seul coup, et la pièce me parut plus grande, plus vide… un peu froide aussi, malgré le rouge chaleureux qui domine. En fait, la seule chose qui ne soit pas rouge ici, c'était l'Iron Maiden qui servait de lit à Ayato. Quand je pense qu'il avait voulu me mettre dedans, j'en ai des frissons. Comment pouvait-on dormir toutes les nuits -ou plutôt tous les jours- dans un instrument de torture ? Le cercueil de Subaru, je peux comprendre, mais ça ?

Ne supportant plus ce silence, je quitte moi aussi la chambre. Je voulais allais voir si Amara allait bien. D'après ce que j'ai compris, Yuma avait tenté de l'enlever. Ça me rappelle le soir ou les Mukami m'avaient enlevé dans les jardins. A mon réveil, lorsqu'ils s'étaient présentés, c'était Yuma qui m'avait fait le plus peur. Même s'il n'avait pas été un vampire, j'aurais eu peur de lui. Je repousse ses souvenirs en arrivant devant la chambre d'Amara. Je frappe deux petits coups avant d'entrer. Sur le lit, la jeune fille dormait paisiblement contre Laito.

_Bonsoir Bitch-chan. Ne fait pas trop de bruit s'il-te-plaît, elle a vraiment besoin de repos.

J'acquiesçais en silence en entrant dans la chambre.

_Pourquoi cette mine si triste, dis-moi ?

Je lui expliquais alors se qui venait de se passer avec Ayato. Pour une fois, il sembla m'écouter.

_Tss, il est encore plus maladroit que je ne le pensais, dit la voix de Shū.

Je me retourne vers la porte, ou le blond était apparu. Il me regardait d'un air songeur, comme s'il avait quelque chose en tête. Puis son regard se tourna vers son frère.

_Laito, tu te rappel que tu n'es plus autorisé à lui parler ou même à la regarder.

_C'est moi qui suis venu, dis-je. Je voulais juste savoir comment allait Amara.

Le visage de Laito devient sérieux, fixant son aîné dans l'attente d'une réponse.

_Les Mukami se sont mit d'accord avec Reiji, Subaru et moi-même pour une garde partagée. Ils reviendront la chercher demain et nous la récupéreront le week-end prochain. Elle passera une semaine chez eux, puis chez nous et ainsi de suite.

Laito baissa les yeux sur Amara, endormie contre lui. J'ai de la peine pour lui, mais au moins il était sûr de la revoir. Je n'avais pas eu la même chance, même si finalement Ayato m'avait ramené.

_En ce qui concerne ton petit problème de couple, continua Shū en me regardant, je peux peut-être d'aider. Mais une petite discussion s'impose.

Il avait ajouté ses derniers mots avec un petit sourire malicieux. Que voulait-il dire ?

_Vient, il vaut mieux que je t'en parle seul à seul.


	19. A return to the sea

**Réponse aux reviews:**

 **Taenavia : **merci pour la ta review, je les apprécie toujours autant, surtout maintenant que les autres ( heu... comment on dit ? reviewveur ? bon on va dire ça) Les autres reviewveur semble avoir quitté le navire.

 **Sur ceux, bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 18**

 **A return to the sea**

P.D.V de Laito :

Shū entraîna Bitch-chan dans le couloir. A en croire le petit sourire taquin qu'avait eu mon aîné, j'ai ma petite idée sur le genre de discussion qu'il lui réservait. Dire que je vais manquer ça… Là, je me sens vraiment puni. La porte s'ouvrit. C'était Subaru. Il avait la mine sombre, le regard noir.

_Je suis au courant, dis-je. Shū m'a expliqué l'essentiel.

Mon frère me regarda un instant, puis fixa ses yeux sur Amara. L'humaine s'était pelotonnée contre moi dans son sommeil. On aurait dit un petit chaton. La peur s'était effacée de son visage, faisant place au calme et à la plénitude. Ça va être dur pour elle.

_Au moins, dit mon frère, c'est Azusa qui s'occupera d'elle.

_Une bonne chose, oui. Mais elle sera aussi dans la même maison que Yuma.

_Ruki nous a garanti qu'elle ne risquerait rien de lui. Et puis si tu veux savoir, c'est plutôt Kou qui m'inquiète.

_Tiens, et pourquoi ça ? Ils s'entendent bien tous les deux, non ?

Subaru s'assit sur le lit, levant son regard vers moi. Je ne sais pas si c'est parce qu'on parle de Kou, mais il avait l'air bien énervé.

_Parce que, si tu ne l'as pas remarqué, il a une mauvaise influence sur elle. Ne me dit pas que tu n'as rien entendu sur leurs blagues à l'école ?

_Si, mais je ne savais pas que c'était eux.

Je comprends mieux pourquoi Yuma l'inquiète. Vu le nombre de fois où j'avais entendu cet espèce de géant hurler de rage, ça n'avait pas dû être des _petites_ blagues. Et puis ça explique aussi pourquoi Yuma avait été si brutal avec elle ce soir pendant le cours de sport. Ruki ne sera en effet pas de trop pour garantir qu'elle nous serait rendue en un seul morceau.

_Comment comptes-tu lui dire ? demandais-je.

Il lâcha un soupir, la regardant à nouveau.

_J'en sais foutrement rien.

* * *

P.D.V de Yui :

Je n'en peux plus… j'ai l'impression que mon visage a vraiment pris feu ! Shū lui était au comble de l'amusement, ses prunelles de saphir scintillante de malice. Voulait-il vraiment m'aider ou bien profitait-il de la situation ? Un peu les deux peut-être…

_Tu as des questions ? demanda-il le plus innocemment du monde.

_N… non… merci Shū-san… mais je crois que ça ira comme ça…

Je n'arrive même plus à le regarder en face maintenant !

_Innocente jusqu'au bout des ongles, hein ? J'aurais au moins juré que tu en avais déjà parlé avec quelqu'un avant, au moins avec d'autres filles.

Et bien non, avoir ce genre de conversation de m'était encore jamais arrivé. Il y a vraiment des filles qui parlent de ça entre elles ? Très franchement, jamais l'idée ne m'aurait effleuré que cela soit possible.

_Et bien dans ce cas, dit le vampire, j'ai quelque chose qui devrait t'aider. Elle n'a encore jamais été portée. A toi de jouer.

Prenant le sac en papier qu'il me tendait, je le remercie encore avant de quitter -avec soulagement- la chambre de l'aîné des vampires. Cela devait faire au moins une heure que Shū me donnait des conseils sur… les relations homme-femme. Il s'était bien amusé à m'instruire sur le sujet, disant que c'était le strict minimum que je devais savoir pour… satisfaire Ayato. C'est en tout cas ce que le blond m'avait dit plusieurs fois.

Je ne sais pas si c'est parce que j'ai grandi dans une église, mais jamais je n'aurais pensée qu'un homme et une femme puissent… faire ce qu'il m'a dit. Surtout s'ils ne sont pas mariés ! A moins que les choses soient différentes pour les vampires. Quoi que, j'ai déjà entendu des filles de ma classe parler de ce genre de chose lorsque je me changeais dans les vestiaires. Finalement, c'est peut-être moi qui suis trop _"prude"_ comme le dit parfois Laito.

Arrivée dans ma chambre, je ferme ma porte et ose jeter un coup d'œil au contenu du sac. L'incendie qui avait quitté mes joues reprit de plus belle. Comment étais-je sensées porter… cette tenue ?!

* * *

P.D.V externe :

Le lendemain, Laito prit sur lui d'annoncer à Amara la décision prise avec les Mukami. L'humaine ne fit pas de scène, ne pleura pas, ne chercha pas non plus à négocier. Elle se contenta de rester calme, voir abattue et déprimée.

Elle passa la journée dans les jardins, grâce à Subaru qui avait convaincu Reiji que voir le soleil ferais le plus grand bien à l'humaine. Yui avait sauté sur l'occasion, et les deux jeunes filles avaient passé une bonne partie de la journée à marché dans les allées de roses, à profiter de la chaleur du soleil, allongée sur l'herbe au bord du lac. Elles ne se parlèrent pas beaucoup, mais elles n'avaient pas besoin de mots. La présence de l'autre leurs suffisait.

Vers le milieu de l'après-midi, les deux amies regagnèrent le manoir. Yui retourna dans sa chambre, pendant qu'Amara alla dans la salle de musique ou Shū jouait du violon. Le vampire ne prit même pas la peine de lever les yeux pour voir qui entrait. S'asseyant par terre, le dos contre le canapé du blond, la jeune fille ferma les yeux et laissa la mélodie l'emporter.

_Tu n'as pas l'air si triste de partir, dit-il quand il eut finit le morceau.

_Je le suis, mais ce n'est pas définitif. Et puis, je vous reverrais à l'école.

_Dois-je comprendre que la décision te convient ?

_Et bien… j'aurais préféré rester ici, mais c'est la seule solution pour qu'il n'y ait pas de bagarre.

Le vampire ne répondit rien. Le raisonnement de la jeune fille le surprenait un peu. Malgré son jeune âge, elle était loin d'être une gamine.

_Tu devrais aller faire ton sac pour partir, dit-il finalement. Les Mukami arriveront sans doute tôt dans la soirée.

Elle se leva, mais au moment de partir, se retourna vers lui.

_Un dernier coup pour la semaine ? dit-elle en dénudant son épaule.

Le blond ne se fit pas prier.

* * *

P.D.V de Katya :

Après voir fait mon sac, je décide qu'une bonne douche bien chaude me ferait le plus grand bien. Franchement, je n'ai aucune envie de partir. Mais j'ai bien vu dans le sous-bois de l'école que les vampires n'hésiteraient pas à se battre. Et je ne le voulais pas. Avec leur force, il y aurait forcement des blessés. Si ce n'est pire…

Une fois rhabillée, je mis mes écouteurs et attendit. J'ai l'impression d'avoir du plomb dans l'estomac. Cette sensation ne m'était pas inconnue -loin de là- mais je ne m'y habituerais jamais. Un album de Nox Arcana plus tard, Kanato entra dans ma chambre.

_Bonsoir, dis-je. Tu veux boire ?

Il ne dit rien, serrant son Teddy contre lui. Je n'aime pas le voir comme ça, c'est comme être à côté d'une grenade dégoupillée sans savoir si elle va vraiment éclater ou non. De toute façon, parler avec Kanato c'est un peu comme jouer à la roulette russe : impossible de dire s'il va s'énerver ou rester calme.

_C'est vrais que tu vas partir chez les Mukami ? demanda-t-il.

_Je n'ai pas le choix.

Son regard s'assombri. Aïe, tempête en vue...

_Tu nous abandonnes ?

Là, il me fait vraiment penser à un gamin.

_JE NE LE PARDONNERAIT PAS !

La seconde qui suivi, j'étais couchée sur mon lit avec les crocs de Kanato profondément enfoncés dans mon cou. Ça fait vraiment mal, et j'ai comme l'impression qu'il le fait exprès. Il sait que je n'aime pas que l'on morde dans mon cou, d'habitude il mordait dans mon épaule ou dans mon avant-bras. Il prit son temps pour boire, avalant trois grandes gorgées avant de me laisser seule.

Je repris calmement mon souffle. Heureusement, il ne m'avait pas pris assez de sang pour que je m'évanouisse ou que j'aie un coup de fatigue.

_Tss… Les mortelles sont vraiment désespérants.

Reiji. Évidement. A tous les coups, il venait s'assurer que j'étais prête à lui débarrasser le plancher dès que les Mukami arriveraient. L'ébène me déteste, sans doute parce que je ne le crains pas autant qu'il le voudrait. Il me prit par le bras et me fit levai, examinant la marque de Kanato.

_Va vite te nettoyer, les Mukami ne devraient plus tarder. Et je te préviens : si tu poses le moindre problème là-bas, je le saurais.

Et il partit lui aussi. C'est peut-être moi qui me fais des idées, mais j'ai comme l'impression qu'il me prend pour cible à chaque fois qu'il est sur les nerfs. Je ne lui ai rien fait qui ait pu le provoqué à ce point, non ?

* * *

P.D.V de Shū :

Enfin, du calme. Rien que moi et la musique. Après le tumulte de l'autre soir, ça fait vraiment du bien. J'imagine que Reiji va passer ses nerfs sur l'humaine de Subaru jusqu'à ce qu'elle parte. Lui qui est d'habitude si intelligent, là il se comporte vraiment comme un idiot. Et tout ça pour quoi ? Parce qu'il n'a pas été capable de trouver la véritable identité de cette fille, parce qu'elle est moins docile qu'il le voudrait, et enfin à cause des Mukami. Mon cher frère, si tu n'avais pas gardé pour toi ta discussion avec Ruki, les choses auraient pu être bien plus simples pour tout le monde. Et moins bruyante, surtout.

Même moi, j'ai assez de cervelle pour voir qu'Amara n'y est pour rien. Même si elle est belle et bien la cause de tout ce tapage, elle n'a jamais cherché à le provoquer. C'est tellement évident pour moi que ça aurait dû lui crever les yeux. Mais non, tout est de la faute de l'humaine. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi il s'acharne sur elle. Il n'était certes pas mieux avec Yui, mais avec Amara c'était à chaque fois qu'il la voyait.

De légers bruits de pas me sortirent de mes réflexions. Quelqu'un s'arrêta devant ma porte, et frappa deux petits coups. Quoi encore ? La porte s'ouvrit lentement, laissant apparaître la tête de Yui. Que me veut-elle ? Je lui ai déjà dit tout ce qu'elle avait à faire pour plaire à Ayato.

_Shū-san ? Excuse-moi de te déranger, mais…

_Ne t'excuse pas et entre.

Pourquoi faut-il qu'elle soit si bruyante à se répandre en excuse ? Elle entre en silence, descendis le petit escalier séparant la porte du reste de ma chambre, puis s'arrête face à mon lit sur lequel je suis toujours allongé. Pas besoins de la regarder pour savoir qu'elle est nerveuse, les battements de son cœur me suffisent.

_Tu viens me demander plus de détail sur ce don nous avons déjà parlé ? À moins que tu ne veuilles que je te montre ?

Un sourire étira mes lèvres à cette pensée. Innocente comme elle est, ce serait sans doute très divertissent.

_N… non… dit-elle d'une voix tremblante en fixant le sol à ses pieds.

_Dommage, dis-je. Que me veux-tu alors ?

La blonde reste quelques instants silencieuse.

_Tout à l'heure, j'ai repensé a… a _ça…_ et je me suis rappelée de… l'autre soir…

Mince, je n'avais pas pensé à ça. Elle avait pourtant fait face à Laito tout à l'heure, et elle ne semblait pas effrayer par lui. Il faut croire que la perspective de le faire avec Ayato lui a rappelé la tentative de viol à laquelle elle n'avait échappé que de justesse.

_Ecoute, ce sera peut-être un peu dure au début. Mais ce ne sera pas pareil, si tu fais comme je t'ai dit c'est toi qui mènera le jeu.

Pour un temps du moins. Je ne pense pas qu'Ayato se laissera dominer, même par jeu. Mais mieux vaut que je la ménage un peu. Elle rougit, maintenant plus embarrassée qu'autre chose.

_Merci, Shū-san.

Elle me sourit.

_Si tu veux, demains je ferais en sorte que vous ne soyez que tous les deux au manoir.

* * *

P.D.V de Ruki :

Le soleil est à peine couché, et pourtant mes frères sont déjà bien réveillés. Kou et Azusa préparaient la chambre de notre nouvelle invitée.

_Quand est-ce qu'elle arrive ? demanda Yuma.

_Je vais la chercher dans une demi-heure avec Azusa. A ce propos, tu te souviens de notre discussion d'hier soir ?

_Ouai, ouai, je sais : je la laisse tranquille. Mais si jamais c'est elle qui vient me chercher, je te promets qu'elle va me trouver et qu'elle le regrettera.

Sur ceux, il partit s'occuper de son jardin. Peu de temps après, Kou quitta le manoir pour aller à son travail. Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi il aime tant cela, mais du moment qu'il est heureux -et surtout que cela n'implique que lui et lui seul- c'est tout ce qui compte. L'heure venue, Azusa m'attendait déjà devant la porte. Cette fille doit vraiment être spéciale pour lui. Même s'il ne le montre pas beaucoup, mon plus jeune frère peut être très émotif. Si cette Amara a pu le toucher à ce point, alors je veux voir jusqu'où cela pourrait aller. Qui sait, peut-être qu'elle pourrait devenir sa compagne ? Je veux que mes frères soient heureux. Même si aucun de nous ne peut devenir Adam, je veux au moins qu'ils vivent enfin la vie qu'ils méritent.

_Allons-y, dis-je en sortant.

Le trajet pour se rendre au manoir des Sakamaki n'est pas très long, à peine un quart d'heure. Une fois arrivé, Reiji nous fait entrer et patienter dans le salon.

_Un instant je vous prie, dit l'ébène. Je vais vous la chercher.

De toute évidence, il ne tient pas à ce que moi et mon frère restons ici plus longtemps que nécessaire. A moins qu'il ne soit pressé de se débarrasser de l'humaine. Reiji ne tarda pas à revenir avec elle. Même si elle faisait de son mieux pour faire bonne figure, la tristesse et un rien d'angoisse se lisait sur son visage et dans son regard.

_Pardon de vous avoir fait attendre, dit-elle calmement.

_Ce n'est rien, dis-je en lui souriant. J'imagine que tu disais au revoir.

_Oui, répondit-elle.

Le regard que Reiji lui adressa valait toutes les menaces qu'il aurait pu lui proférer. Mieux vaut ne pas s'attarder plus longtemps. La jeune fille prit son sac de cours et une petite valise qui attendait dans l'entrée, puis nous suivi dehors Azusa et moi. Elle ne dit rien de toute la route, comme perdue dans ses pensées. Je ne m'inquiète pas pour autant il lui faudra quelques jours pour s'habituer, c'est tout.

* * *

P.V.D de Katya :

Arrivé au manoir des Mukami, Azusa me fit faire une visite rapide des lieux. Rapide, parce que je commence à être fatiguée. Il faut croire que la morsure de Kanato m'a plus affaiblie que je ne le pensais. Le vampire me montra donc le salon -aussi bleu que ma chambre au manoir Sakamaki- la salle à manger, la cuisine, la salle de bain et enfin ma chambre.

C'est une pièce spacieuse, avec des murs au papier peint jaune à motif en arabesque et trois fenêtres avec des rideaux violet clair. Le lit, assez grand pour au moins trois personnes, est recouvert de draps roses clair avec de petites fleurs. Moi qui n'aime pas le rose… Il y a aussi deux fauteuils blancs entre lesquelles se trouve une petite table basse carré.

_C'était la chambre d'Eve, dit Azusa.

Yui m'avait dit que les Mukami l'avaient toujours appelée comme ça, sans qu'elle ne sache vraiment pourquoi.

Pour être franche, je n'aime pas trop cette chambre. Elle est trop clair à mon goût, trop lumineuse. Je ne pense pas ça parce que je me suis habituée à vivre avec des vampires, j'ai toujours préférée les couleurs plus sombres. De mon point de vue, c'est bien plus apaisant, cela donne une ambiance bien plus calme et reposante. Je sais bien que ma chambre chez les Sakamaki avait du bleu clair, mais qui s'harmonisait parfaitement avec les autres nuances de bleu de la pièce. Ici, tout est dépareillé.

Je pose mon sac à dos sur l'un des fauteuils, ma valise au pied du lit.

_Merci pour la visite, dis-je à Azusa en me tournant vers lui.

Il me sourit, avec ce sourire doux et rassurant. Était-il heureux que je sois là ? Sans doute que oui.

_Maintenant que tu es ici, j'aimerais te goûter.

Sans détacher son regard de moi, il s'avança dans la pièce. Je m'assis sur le lit, écartant les quelques mèches de cheveux qui couvrent mon épaule.

_Pas mon cou, s'il te plaît.

Il hocha la tête en s'assaillant près de moi, passa un bras dans mon dos, et enfonça doucement ses crocs dans ma chair. Il m'étreignit doucement comme il buvait, faisant apparemment attention à ne pas me faire de mal. Tout en l'écoutant boire, je ferme les yeux et bascule dans le sommeil.


	20. She is my sin

**Réponse aux reviews:**

 **Moonlight** **Feather:** je m'efforce en effet de garder au maximum la personnalité des personnages tel qu'ils sont dans l'animé (car je n'est pas les jeux).

 **Taenavia:** ta review m'a fait plaisir, merci. bonne chance pour le bac !

Bonne lecture à tous!

p.s : la fin de ce chapitre est déconseiller au -18 ans.

* * *

 **Chapitre 19**

 **She is my sin**

P.D.V d'Azusa :

Peu de temps après que j'ai commencé à boire son sang, Amara s'endormit. Je la regarde dormir, caressant doucement ses beaux cheveux noirs. Je crois que c'est la première personne qui me laisse goûter son sang sans crier ou se débattre. Peut-être qu'elle aime la douleur, comme moi ? J'aimerais que ce soit ça, je serais tellement heureux que quelqu'un me comprenne enfin. Même mes frères ne semblent pas comprendre à quel point la douleur me fait du bien, à quel point elle me fait sentir vivant.

Avant, quand je ne connaissais pas encore mes frères, il n'y avait que lorsque je soufrais que les autres riaient et étaient heureux.

_Elle s'est endormie ?

Je lève mon regard vers la porte. C'est Ruki.

_Oui, pendant que je la goûtais, dis-je. Son sang est doux, je l'aime bien.

Mon frère aîné s'approche de nous, regardant l'humaine endormie dans mes bras. Ses yeux bleu-gris semblaient l'examiner avec soins.

_Tu n'aurais peut-être pas dû lui prendre de sang ce soir. Il aurait mieux valu attendre qu'elle soit en confiance.

_Mais elle était d'accord, répondis-je.

Ruki haussa un sourcil.

_Comment ça ? demande-t-il.

_ Je lui ai dit que je voulais la boire, et elle s'est assise en écartent ses cheveux pour que je puisse la mordre.

Il la contemple de nouveau. Ruki ne montre pratiquement jamais la moindre émotion, mais là il y a comme de la surprise et de la curiosité dans ses prunelles bleu-grises.

_Et c'est tout ? demande-t-il encore.

_Elle m'a juste demandé de ne pas mordre dans son cou. Dis, tu crois qu'elle aime aussi la douleur ?

Il resta un moment silencieux, comme s'il réfléchissait à quelque chose.

_Je ne sais pas, mais pour l'heure il faut la laisser dormir. Sort, je vais la changer.

C'est vrai que ça ne doit pas être agréable de dormir habillé. Je l'allonge doucement sur son lit, pendant que mon frère chercher dans sa valise. Il en sortit une robe de nuit blanche. Ruki regarde le vêtement quelques instants. L'odeur d'Eve imprègne faiblement le tissu. Cette tenue devait lui appartenir au début.

_C'est vrai que d'après Reiji, elle vivait dans la nature. Eve a dû lui donner des affaires à elle.

Maintenant que Ruki le dit, c'est plus que logique. D'ailleurs, il y a plusieurs odeurs qui viennent de la valise, comme si les affaires qu'elle contenait appartenaient à différentes personnes. C'est probablement vrai aussi. Je sort, laissant Ruki habiller Amara pour le reste de la nuit. J'espère que demain, je pourrais lui faire un peu plus mal, pour lui montrer que je l'aime beaucoup. Après tout, il n'y a que par la douleur que l'on montre à une personne si on l'aime ou non.

* * *

P.D.V de Yuma :

Ruki et Azusa doivent être revenu avec l'humaine maintenant. Elle a intérêt à rester à sa place et à ne pas s'approcher de moi pendant son séjour ici. Et surtout, qu'elle n'approche pas de mon jardin. La nuit commence à tomber, fini le désherbage pour aujourd'hui. Entrant par la cuisine, je sens son odeur. C'est faible, mais c'est bien elle.

_Bah, tant qu'elle reste hors de ma vue… marmonnais-je.

_Ne t'en fais pas Yuma, je pense qu'elle restera plus avec Azusa et Kou qu'avec toi.

Je n'avais pas vu Ruki en entrant. Il doit sans doute préparer le repas. Effectivement, il est en train de découper des légumes. A tous les coups, ce soir il y aura du potage au menu.

_De toute façon, continua mon frère, elle dort.

_Déjà ? demandais-je.

_Azusa lui a pris du sang, et je pense que les Sakamaki lui en ont pris aussi avant qu'elle ne parte.

Au moins, je n'aurais pas à la supporter ce soir. C'est un bon début, pourvu que ça dure.

_Tu lui a dis de me laisser j'espère ?

_Non. Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit utile. Tu as entendu ce qu'a dit Azusa l'autre jour?

_Hum..?

Très franchement, je n'm'en souviens plus.

_Il a dit qu'elle est comme un miroir, et de toute évidence il a vu juste.

_Je n'me rappelle pas lui avoir mis une tomate dans la figure ou de la colle sur sa chaise, répliquais-je.

_Mais tu l'as mordu, tu lui as fait peur. A mon avis, toutes ces blagues c'était sa façon à elle de rendre les coups.

Ça me tue de l'admettre, mais il a peut-être raison. J'ai peut-être été un peu dur avec elle le soir ou je l'ai vu pour la première fois. Et maintenant que j'y pense, elle devait vraiment avoir peur pour s'être jetée dans les bras de Reiji comme elle l'a fait.

_Et je devrais faire quoi à ton avis ? demandais-je de mauvaise grâce.

_Donne lui sa chance. Elle n'est pas si désagréable, tu sais. Et elle est intelligente, elle sait où sont les limites à ne pas franchir.

Sur les derniers mots, Ruki arrête de couper les légumes, le regard dans le vide. Je fronce les sourcils pour être aussi sérieux d'un seul coup, il a dû découvrir quelque chose de pas très net. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu comme ça, c'était lorsque nous pensions tous encore pouvoir devenir Adam. Se rendre compte que ce plan était voué à l'échec avait été dur, surtout pour Ruki.

_Tu veux bien aller mettre la table pour nous quatre, s'il te plaît ? Le repas est bientôt prêt et Kou ne devrait plus tarder à rentrer.

_Ok, dis-je en quittant la cuisine pour le salon.

* * *

P.D.V de Ruki :

_Elle sait où sont les limites à ne pas franchir.

Ça oui, elle devait les connaître. Les cicatrises que j'ai vu sur son corps en sont la preuve. Je crois que je commence à comprendre un peu mieux les raisons de son comportement si sauvage. Après tout, elle n'est peut-être pas si différente de nous.

J'envoie Yuma mettre la table pour moi et mes frères, je monterais un plateau pour Amara quand ce sera prêt. Je voudrais lui parler seul à seul, essayer d'en savoir un peu plus sur elle. Heureusement que j'ai demandé à Azusa de sortir avant que je ne la change. Je préfère que mes frères ne sachent rien de ça pour le moment. Quoi que, si Yuma voyait dans quel état elle se trouve, cela pourrait l'inciter à être moins dur à son égard.

Pas étonnant qu'elle ai fui en pleine nature. Elle a tout de même eu de la chance d'être restée cachée si longtemps, moi et mes frères ne pouvons pas en dire autant. Sans cet homme, notre tentative de fuite ce serait terminée par notre mort à tous les quatre.

Ma cuisine terminée, je prépare le plateau pour Amara. Je monte le lui porter dans sa chambre, les autres commenceront le dîner sans moi. Ouvrant doucement la porte, je la vois assise sur le lit, ses jambes repliées contre sa poitrine et entourée de ses bras, la tête posée sur ses genoux. Elle ne m'a pas vu entrer, perdue dans ces pensées.

_Amara, l'appelais-je doucement.

Surprise, elle saute de l'autre côté du lit, le corps tendu comme un arc. Me reconnaissant, elle se détendit un peu mais ne me lâche pas un instant des yeux. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, après avoir vu ses marques.

_N'ai pas peur, je t'apporte ton dîner.

Contournant le lit, je dépose le plateau sur la table basse. A part son regard qui suit le moindre de mes gestes, elle ne bouge pas d'un pouce. Farouche, sauvage et méfiante. Tel un être trop blessée par la vie. Oui, nous avons beaucoup plus qu'il n'y parait en commun. Même si nos histoires ne sont pas les mêmes, ses blessures sont semblables aux nôtres.

_Assis-toi, ça va refroidir.

_Merci, dit-elle en prenant place dans l'un des deux fauteuils.

Elle mange sans rien dire, pendant que je m'assis en face d'elle. Autant lui parler franchement.

_Tu t'en es peut-être rendu compte en te réveillant, je t'ai changé tout à l'heure. Et j'ai vu tes cicatrices.

La cuillère de soupe se fige à quelques millimètres ses lèvres. Elle la repose dans le bol, les yeux dans le vide. Je n'ai pas intérêt à la brusquer, ou elle ne dira rien. Même si elle est physiquement rétablie, mentalement la blessure semble encore récente.

_Je n'insisterais pas, mais si tu voulais bien m'en parler…

Elle reste quelques instants sans bouger, puis secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

_Cette fille-là est morte, dit-elle d'une voix faible.

Un léger tremblement parcoure son corps, presque imperceptible. Malgré ce qu'elle vient de dire, nul doute que les souvenirs sont toujours bien vifs. Sans rien ajouter, je me lève, fait un pas vers elle, et lui caresse doucement la tête. Consciemment ou non, l'ébène se lève et se colle contre moi, cherchant sans doute du réconfort. Sans doute Subaru la cajolait de la sorte lorsqu'elle n'allait pas bien. Elle ne m'étreint pas, mais garde sa tête contre mon épaule.

_Chut, pardon, je ne voulais pas te mettre dans cet état, dis-je en continuant à la caresser.

Elle a beau se montrer forte devant les autres, une fois seule la carapace tombe pour révéler un cœur meurtrie. Pas étonnant non plus qu'elle se soit prise d'affection pour Azusa.

_Aller, termine de manger et va prendre une bonne douche avant de te recoucher. Nous ne vivons pas que la nuit pendant le week-end, tu pourras dormir et te reposer autant que tu veux.

* * *

P.D.V externe :

Pendant ce temps au manoir Sakamaki, Shū avait tenu parole. Le blond s'était arrangé pour que Yui reste seule avec Ayato. Cela n'avait pas était très facile, mais il y était arrivé. Laito était parti voir sa nouvelle _amie,_ avec qui il devait finir un devoir. Kanato était avec Reiji à la bibliothèque de la ville, et Subaru errait sans but dans les rues de la ville, comme cela lui arrivait de temps en temps pour ne plus avoir à supporter ses demi-frères. Et Shū… dans un mausolée au bord du lac de la propriété. Un endroit que le blond appréciait pour le calme qui y régnait.

Bien sûr, il avait dû expliquer à Reiji pourquoi il avait tenu à éloigner tout le monde. L'ébène avait finalement accepté de mauvaise grâce.

_A toi de jouer maintenant, dit le blond en contemplant le plafond.

Un sourire espiègle se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il aurait donné cher pour savoir quelle genre de tête allait faire son frère en voyant l'innocente petite Yui dans la tenue qu'il lui avait donné. L'air de rien, l'aîné des frères Sakamaki était tout aussi pervers que Laito. Tout compte fait, ce n'était peut-être pas si mal qu'il soit si paresseux.

* * *

P.D.V d'Ayato :

A part moi et Chichinashi tout le monde est sorti ce soir. C'est bizarre, mais je ne vais pas m'en plaindre. Enfin une soirée tranquille, sans personne pour venir me déranger. Et quoi de mieux qu'un peu du sang de Yui pour débuter une si bonne nuit ?

Mais quand j'entre dans sa chambre, elle n'est pas là. Dans la cuisine peut-être ? Elle aime bien cuisiner le soir, quand moi et mes frères sommes occupés à autre chose. Mais là non plus, aucune trace d'elle. Le salon, les jardins, je ne la trouve nulle part ! L'un de mes frères ne l'aurait quand même pas emmenée, si ?

Grondant de colère à cette idée, je retourne voir dans sa chambre une dernière fois, histoire d'être sûr. A l'instant précis où je me mets en marche, je la sens : son odeur, l'odeur de son sang. L'odeur est si forte, alors qu'il n'y avait rien il y a quelques secondes à peine… Soit elle s'est coupée, soit quelqu'un l'a mordu. Sans me poser plus de question, je suis la trace… jusqu'à ma chambre. Que diable fait-elle là-dedans ?!

_Ayato…

Le murmure de sa voix est si faible que je ne suis pas sûr de l'avoir bien entendu ou si je l'ai imaginé. De toute façon, je rentre.

* * *

P.D.V de Yui :

L'angoisse me fait un peu mal au ventre, je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi nerveuse. Et pourtant, avec tout ce que j'ai pu vivre ces derniers mois, on pourrait croire que plus rien ne pourrait me faire ressentir une telle appréhension. Et bien si, ce soir. A plusieurs reprises, je me suis dit que c'était totalement fou, que je devrais abandonner. Mais je ne peux pas, pas après que Shū se soit donné la peine de m'aider en éloignant tous ses autres frères.

Tout est prêt maintenant : j'ai mit ma tenue, même si je me sens plus que honteuse là-dedans, et l'Iron Maiden est en place debout contre le mur. Ayato doit être en train de me chercher dans tout le manoir. Jamais il ne s'attendrait à me trouver ici, dans sa chambre. Tant mieux, ça m'a donnait assez de temps.

Je me glisse à l'intérieur de l'instrument de torture qu'il aime tant. Une fois installée à l'intérieur, je prends le petit couteau que Shū m'avait prêté, et me coupe légèrement sur le bras, juste assez pour qu'un peu de sang coule. Ça devrais largement suffire à guider le vampire jusqu'à moi.

Quelques secondes passent, il ne doit plus être loin. Peut-être que si je l'appelle…

_Ayato… murmurais-je dans un souffle.

Et j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir.

* * *

P.D.V externe :

Le vampire entra dans sa chambre, cherchant la jeune fille du regard. Il ne la vit pas, mais remarqua immédiatement que son Iron Maiden avait été déplacée. L'instrument de torture qui servait de lit au rouge n'était plus sur le sol, mais debout contre le mur. Comme un sarcophage exposé dans un musé. L'odeur du sang de Yui venait de l'objet. Elle n'était quand même pas à l'intérieur ?

Lentement, il ouvrit le couvercle. Et resta pétrifié par ce qu'il vit. La blonde portait une robe rouge faite de soie vaporeuse et presque transparente. Le vêtement l'habillait tout en la laissant à demi exposée aux yeux du vampire, recouvrant sa petite poitrine et ses hanches tout en laissant à nue épaules, dos et ventre.

" _C'est pas possible, j'ai dû m'endormir et je fais un rêve "_ pensa Ayato tout en se pinçant fortement le bras. Non, la douleur qu'il ressentit prouvait qu'il ne rêvait pas. Même dans ses fantasmes les plus tordus il n'aurait jamais pu l'imaginer comme ça, elle qui était toujours si innocente !

_Ayato… dit-elle doucement.

Elle avait les yeux fixés sur le sol, les joues brûlantes de gêne. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait plus reculer. Ce soir, elle renonçait à l'innocence pour l'homme que son cœur avait choisi. Elle aurait mal, très mal, mais pour lui elle se sentait prête.

Le vampire passa doucement le bout de ses doigts le long de sa joue, lui faisant lever la tête. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et se fixèrent.

_Yui…

Il passa son regard sur le corps de l'humaine, qui frissonna. Sa peau était si pâle à force de ne plus être au soleil qu'on l'aurait dite de porcelaine. Ses courbes étaient parfaites, même si sa poitrine était faible, et ses yeux… débordent d'une timidité qui la rendait encore plus adorable dans cette tenue.

_Tu es magnifique, dit-il.

Jamais Yui ne l'avait entendu parler d'une voix aussi tendre. Lentement, la blonde passa une main dans les mèches ébouriffées d'Ayato, tandis que de l'autre elle défi la cravate qu'il portait toujours simplement enroulé autour de son cou comme une écharpe. Le vampire frissonna. Il n'était pas habitué à ça, même s'il n'était plus vierge depuis longtemps. Et surtout, il n'était pas habitué à se laisser faire. Mais pour elle, il voulait bien. Au moins pour le moment. Il se doutait que ce n'était pas facile pour elle, alors la laisser aller à son rythme au début ne le dérangeait pas.

L'humaine défit ensuite la veste et la chemise du rouge, sans les faires tomber de ses épaules cependant. Son cœur battait plus vite, elle le sentait. Et lui aussi. Les mains de la jeune fille se firent tremblantes, hésitantes sur le dernier bouton.

_Du calme, dit-il d'une voix rauque contre l'oreille de la blonde. Laisse-moi continuer maintenant.

Il attendit qu'elle lui donne la permission de continuer. Elle hocha finalement la tête, lui signifiant qu'elle s'en remettait totalement à lui.

_Bien, dit-il en l'embrassant.

D'un simple haussement d'épaule, Ayato se débarrassa de sa chemise et de sa veste déjà défaits par la blonde. Ses mains fraîches explorèrent le corps de Yui, redessinant ses formes.

_A… ya… to… gémit-elle contre ses lèvres.

Ils s'embrassèrent encore plus avidement, leurs langues tourbillonnant l'une contre l'autre. Le rouge n'en pouvait plus. Son pantalon lui semblait trop petit, la chaleur qui se réveillait dans son bas-ventre lui faisait du bien et en même temps était à la limite du supportable. Il passa l'une de ses mains sous le tissu qui couvrait les hanches de la jeune fille, lui arrachant un autre gémissement. Il massa sa peau avec son pouce, traçant de petits cercles.

Yui ne s'était jamais sentie aussi bien, au point qu'elle commençait à oublier sa gêne. Elle aimait le sentir tout contre elle, sentir ses mains caresser sa peau. Elle aurait voulu que le temps se fige, qu'ils restent comme ça tous les deux pour l'éternité.

Décidant qu'il était temps d'aller plus loin, Ayato descendit sa main jusqu'à ce que ses doigts touche les lèvres intimes de la jeune fille, qui lâcha un halètement muet à ce contacte pour elle inédit. Sans attendre, il passa doucement deux doigts le long de ses lèvres, puis les tapota en rythme avec les battements de cœur de l'humaine.

_Ah… Ahhh…

Elle non plus n'en pouvait plus. Et elle crue mourir d'embarras quand elle sentit au bout de quelques minutes un liquide tiède couler entre ses jambes.

_Ce n'est rien, la rassura Ayato. Ton corps fait juste savoir qu'il est prêt.

Sur ces mots, il défit sa ceinture et ouvrit son pantalon. Le rouge se retira un peu, le temps de retirer ses baskets, ses chaussettes, et d'envoyer le tout à travers la pièce pour ne plus porter que son boxer. Yui avait peur maintenant. Elle le regardait avec appréhension, incertaine de ce qu'elle devait faire.

_Viens là, dit-il sensuellement en l'attirant hors de l'Iron Maiden.

Elle lui paru encore plus belle, en pleine lumière.

_A… Ayato… peux-tu…

Elle lui montra l'interrupteur d'un signe de tête. Sans rien dire, il éteignit la lumière. Il n'y avait pas de lune cette nuit-là, et les nuages dissimulaient les étoiles. C'est donc tout juste s'ils arrivaient à distinguer la silhouette l'un de l'autre. Pour la première fois de Yui, c'était parfait. Le vampire s'avança vers elle, passant ses bras autour de son corps si fin, si fragile. La faisant reculer de quelques pas, il la fit basculer sur le canapé. Il la senti trembler sous lui.

_Chut… n'ai pas peur, je serais doux…

Il l'embrassa à nouveaux, plus doucement, plus tendrement. Yui le laissa faire, elle voulait avoir confiance. Le vampire défit la robe, dénudant la jeune fille. Puis il retira son boxer. Il retira ses lèvres des siennes pour la laisser reprendre son souffle, puis l'embrassa encore. Enfin, il se positionna haut-dessus d'elle, frottant le bout de son membre douloureusement tendu contre ses lèvres intimes. Elle gémit, à la fois d'aise et de peur.

Il poussa lentement en elle, lui laissant le temps de s'habituer. Elle gémit dans la bouche de son amant, son dos se voûta contre lui. Amant, ça ressembler à "aimant". Ce qu'il était en ce moment. Elle pleura en s'accrochant au cou du vampire lorsqu'elle senti une vive douleur la déchirer de l'intérieur. Son sang de vierge coula sur ses cuisses, tandis qu'Ayato embrassait ses larmes et ses paupières closes.

_Chut, c'est bien ma princesse, le plus dur est passé.

Il la berça contre lui, embrassent son visage, caressant ses hanches. Quelques minutes passèrent.

_Ça… ça va… dit-elle haletante.

Ayato commença à bouger ses hanches, se déplaçant doucement en elle. Le peu de douleur restante disparu vite, laissant place à un plaisir intense. Jamais de sa vie Yui n'avait ressentit de sensation aussi forte. Plus le temps passait, plus le vampire se déplaçait vite. Ils haletaient tous les deux maintenant, enivrés par le plaisir qu'ils s'offraient. Yui enroula instinctivement ses jambes autour de la taille d'Ayato, tentant de répondre à ses poussées.

_A… AYATO !

_Ah… YUI !

Consumé par la passion, ils arrivèrent à leur limite, jouissant en même temps. Le souffle court et en sueur, les deux amants s'enlacèrent, s'endormant dans les bras l'un de l'autre.


	21. Shudder the before beautiful

**Réponse aux reviews:**

 **Moonlight Feather:** Il est vrais que le passé des Mukami n'est pas très souvent évoqué dans les fictions, alors je me suis dit qu'il fallait bien que quelqu'un s'y mette. Pas grave si tu a moins aimé le dernier chapitre, ça peut arriver. j'espère que tu appréciera celui-ci. **  
**

 **Bonbon Ptilliant :** Merci pour ta review, ça faisait longtemps que tu n'en avait pas laissait. Pour mon autre fiction, je ne sais pas encore dans combien de temps je publierais les prochains chapitres. Ils sont écrits, pas de soucie de ce côté-là, mais j'attend encore qu'on m'envoie la correction.

petite question pour tout le monde: pour les lemons (parce qu'il y en a quelques autres qui arrive) je prévient ou je laisse la surprise ? Sachent que je les mettrait en fin de chapitre pour que ceux qui n'aime pas ne manque rien du reste de l'histoire.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 20**

 **Shudder before the beautiful**

P.D.V externe :

Le soleil était déjà bien levé quand Ayato se réveilla. Il ne s'était pas senti aussi bien depuis… il ne savait plus quand. Ces prunelles d'émeraudes se baissèrent sur le corps nu et encore endormie de Yui. Elle s'était lové tout contre lui, passant ses bras autour du buste du vampire. Il resta longtemps comme ça, écoutant le doux battement de son cœur, sentant sa poitrine se gonfler et s'abaisser au rythme de sa respiration.

Filtrant faiblement à travers les rideaux de velours rouge, quelques traits de lumière faisaient miroiter ses boucles blondes, teintant sa peau nue d'une douce lueur rouge. Jamais il ne l'avait trouvé aussi belle, mis à part lorsqu'il l'avait découvert il y a quelques heures dans son Iron Maiden, toute timide et rougissante de sa propre audace. Rien que d'y repenser, le vampire avait l'impression que son bas-ventre était soudain comme remplit de lave en fusion.

_Quand comptez-vous descendre ? dit la voix de Reiji.

Yui se réveilla en sursaut, s'accrochant au cou d'Ayato qui se redressa en entourant la jeune fille dans ses bras. Reiji ignora le regard meurtrier de son frère, poursuivant :

_Dépêchez-vous de vous habiller et de descendre, je vous prie. Je vous laisse dix minutes.

_Bon sang Reiji, c'est encore le week-end ! siffla Ayato.

_Peut-être, mais c'est aussi le soir de notre dîner mensuel. Et maintenant plus de discussion et préparez-vous.

L'ébène repartit comme il était venu, sans plus prêter attention à son frère qui continuer à le maudire en jurant ou à la jeune fille dont le visage avait pratiquement prit la même teinte que les cheveux de son amant.

* * *

P.D.V de Reiji :

Sincèrement, m'obliger à venir les chercher pour le dîner… comme si je n'avais pas mieux à faire ! Enfin, au moins maintenant la situation est claire en ce qui concerne Yui : puisqu'elle était consentante, Ayato peut réclamer l'exclusivité sur sa personne et en faire sa compagne. Il y a même fort à parier qu'il veuille faire d'elle une vampire. Ce qui veut dire qu'il va falloir demander une nouvelle mariée sacrificielle. Mais nous n'en sommes pas encore là, il est tout à fait possible qu'Ayato la garde humaine. Dans le pire des cas, la sauvage de Subaru devrait faire l'affaire, il faudra juste s'accommoder de cette histoire de garde partagée avec les Mukami.

Je regarde ma montre une minute avant le début du repas. J'ose espérer qu'il n'y aura pas de retardataires. Ce n'est tout de même pas trop demander il me semble : un seul repas par mois, un seul soir ou je leurs demande de ce tenir de façon civilisée. Mais non, c'est encore trop compliqué pour eux !

Sans surprise, je suis le premier à entrer dans la salle à manger. Subaru arrive en deuxième, suivi d'Ayato et Yui. Kanato et Shū ne tardèrent pas. Pour une fois mon bon à rien de frère n'est pas le dernier à arriver. Autre regard sur ma montre. Trente secondes. Vingt. A cinq secondes, Laito entre enfin.

_Vous êtes à l'heure, dis-je.

Chacun s'assit en silence et commence à manger. Comme toujours, personne ne parle. Au moins ils savent à peu près se tenir correctement. Sauf Kanato, qui ne tarde pas à jouer avec sa nourriture. Il serait vraiment temps qu'il grandisse un peu, mais jusqu'à aujourd'hui aucunes des punitions que j'ai pu lui donner n'a eu le moindre effet sur son comportement.

Un petit ricanement attira mon attention. C'était Laito, qui jetait quelques petits coups d'œil sur Yui. Et cette idiote ne trouve rien de mieux à faire que de rougir, exactement comme le voulait ce sale pervers. A côté de la blonde, Ayato pousse un grondement à peine audible, sans doute pour mettre son frère en garde.

_Laito, Ayato. Un peu de tenue pendant le repas, je vous prie.

La pièce redevient silencieuse. Au bout d'une demi-heure, Shū se lève et quitte la salle en marmonnant qu'il s'ennuyait.

_On ne peut rien y faire, soupirais-je. Ce sera tout pour ce soir, déclarais-je aux autres.

Tous partirent, sauf Ayato et Yui.

_Tu viens ? demanda mon frère à l'humaine.

_Si ça ne te dérange pas, j'ai encore un peu faim, lui répondit-elle.

Je vais finir par croire qu'elle me provoque. Je viens de dire que le repas est terminé pour ce soir. Même ça c'est trop compliqué à comprendre pour elle ?

_Yui, il me semble avoir était clair : le repas est terminé.

Elle baissa les yeux.

_P… pardon Reiji-san, mais j'ai vraiment faim…

_Je me moque de tes excuses.

Ayato se mit à gronder.

_Elle te dit qu'elle a faim, en quoi ça te dérange qu'elle reste un peu plus longtemps à table ? Et puis c'est toi qui es venu pour nous dire de descendre.

Là il va trop loin. Yui n'est pas officiellement sa compagne. Une sanction s'impose.

_Très bien, qu'elle mange autant qu'elle veut. Mais je lève la punition de Laito. Il est à nouveau libre de se nourrir d'elle. Et la prochaine fois qu'il voudra s'amuser avec elle, tu n'auras pas à intervenir. Sinon je ferais en sorte qu'il l'ait pour lui seule pendant une nuit entière.

Sur ceux, je retourne à ma salle d'étude.

* * *

P.D.V d'Ayato :

Comment ose-t-il ? J'en tremble de rage… Tous ce que je veux là tout de suite, c'est lui arracher sa putain de langue pour l'étrangler avec ! La seule chose qui m'en empêche, c'est la main tremblante de Yui sur mon bras. Elle regardait la porte où Reiji venait de disparaître, tremblante comme le soir ou je l'avais sauvé de Laito.

_Chut, dis-je en passant mes bras autour d'elle. Personne ne te touchera.

Je suis prêt à tous les tuer s'il le faut, mais plus personne ne la fera souffrir, je ne le tolérerai pas ! Elle se retourne dans sa chaise, m'enlaçant en enfouissant son visage contre moi.

_C'est ma faute, pardon, pardon…

Comment ça sa faute ? Son seul tort est d'avoir faim !

_Tu n'y es pour rien, la sermonnais-je. Mange, ne t'en fait pas.

* * *

P.D.V de Katya :

Il fait déjà jour quand je me réveille. Ça fait vraiment du bien de dormir comme ça, sans personne pour vous dire que vous êtes en retard pour manger ou pour aller en cours. Mais en même temps, j'ai l'impression d'être un peu… comme vide. Les draps n'ont pas la même odeur que d'habitude, la lumière qui passe au travers des rideaux n'est pas la même non plus, ce n'est pas cette douce lueur bleutée qui me donne l'impression de me réveiller au fond de l'océan. C'est officiel : ma chambre bleue me manque. La chambre que les Mukami m'ont attribué a beau être plus spacieuse et le lit plus grand, je ne l'aime pas du tout avec toutes ces couleurs qui à mon goût ne vont pas du tout ensemble.

_Hé, tu t'es enfin réveillée !

Je me tourne vers Kou, qui est apparu dans la pièce sans que je l'entende. Il me fait son grand sourire, l'air vraiment ravi de me voir.

_Bonjour Kou-kun. Ça va ?

Il me regarde quelque instant, puis éclate de rire.

_Bien sûr que ça va ! Et toi petit chaton, tu as passé une bonne nuit ?

_Oui, merci. Mais tu peux sortir s'il te plaît ? Je voudrais m'habiller.

Le vampire fi la moue. Il ne comptait quand même pas rester pendant que je me déshabille ? Sans un mot, il prit ma petite valise et fouille dedans.

_Tiens, ce ne sont pas tes affaires ? demanda-t-il.

_Si, pourquoi ?

Il porta plusieurs vêtements à son visage, inspirant profondément à chaque fois.

_Ces vêtements-là ont presque tous une odeur différente, comme s'ils étaient à plusieurs personnes.

_Je n'en sais rien, c'est Subaru qui me les a donné.

Le blond semble réfléchir avant de se redresser.

_Je vois, il a dû te refiler les affaires d'anciens sacrifices.

Sacrifice ? Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire par là ? Ça me fait un peu peur. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'interroger plus longtemps Kou attrape une tenue dans la valise et m'entraîne dans une salle de bain sans que j'aie le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.

_Aller, habille-toi vite. On va régler ce petit détaille.

Il est tout joyeux maintenant, comme un gosse qui vient de recevoir un nouveau jouet.

_Quelle détaille ? lui demandais-je.

_En un mot : shopping !

* * *

P.D.V de Ruki :

Je lis tranquillement mon roman quand la voix de Kou attire mon attention. Il semble bien exister. J'ose espérer qu'il n'est pas en train d'inciter Amara à jouer de sales tours à Yuma. Je ne voudrais pas devoir la punir dès son premier jour ici. Mieux vaut aller voir de quoi il en retourne. Refermant mon livre à contrecœur, je quitte le salon. Je suis la trace de Kou jusqu'à la porte d'une des salles de bain. Le dos appuyé contre le mur, il attend sans doute que l'humaine sorte de la pièce.

_Kou, l'appelais-je.

_Ah, bonjour Ruki-kun !

Il me sourit, l'air enjoué comme un gamin. Mais cela ne prend pas avec moi. Derrière son si beau sourire se cache un visage bien plus sombre qu'on ne pourrait l'imaginer. Toutes ses filles qui l'adorent ne s'en doute pas, mais mon frère peut être possessif, voir cruelle et même abusif. C'est un vampire après tout, un prédateur. Amara ferait bien de ne pas l'oublier si elle ne veut pas avoir de mauvaises surprises.

_Que fais-tu ?

_J'emmène Amara faire des courses ! Elle n'a pas un seul vêtement à elle, seulement des vielles affaires que lui a donnés Subaru.

J'aurais dû me douter qu'il me répondrait quelque chose comme ça. Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, mais je n'ai aucun argument pour les retenir ici.

_Pas d'imprudence et soyez rentré pour le dîner.

_Ok !

Je repars à ma lecture avant de changer d'avis. Pourvu que tout se passe bien avec l'humaine, elle n'a pas dû mettre les pieds dans une ville et encore moins dans une boutique depuis allez savoir combien de temps.

* * *

P.D.V de Kou :

Amara sort de la salle de bain peu après que Ruki soit parti. C'est pas trop tôt, j'en peu plus d'attendre ! J'adore faire les boutiques, c'est toujours une occasion d'être entouré de mes fans ! Mais bon, aujourd'hui c'est un peu différent : je ne sais pas comment Amara va réagir avec la foule. Elle n'a apparemment pas de mal avec ça à l'école, mais ce n'est pas le même contexte.

Bah, au moins le dimanche il n'y a que les magasins un peu cher qui sont ouvert, il n'y aura pas autant de monde que d'habitude. La bonne question est de savoir ce qu'elle aime comme style de vêtements. J'imagine que pour une fille qui vivait dans les bois, les marques ne veulent rien dire. Pour elle du tissu reste du tissu, peu importe le nom de fabriquant qu'il peut y avoir sur l'étiquette.

Ça me fait un peu sourire il y a un temps où j'étais comme ça. Un peu avant que je ne devienne une idole. Mais j'ai vite apprit à combler cette petite lacune pour ma carrière. Et aujourd'hui, rien ne me fait plus plaisir que d'arpenter les magasins en compagnie de quelques jeunes filles insouciantes à mon bras. Et je l'avoue, d'avoir parfois un peu de plaisir avec l'une d'elle. Mais pas de plan drague pour aujourd'hui.

Dans la voiture, l'ébène regarde le paysage par la fenêtre. Elle a l'air un peu anxieuse.

_Eh, petit chaton ? l'appelais-je.

Elle me regarde, le regard un peu nerveux. Apparemment, j'ai vu juste.

_Oui Kou-kun ?

_Tu n'as pas l'air très heureuse, tu n'es pas bien avec moi ? demandais-je en faisant une petite moue déçue.

_Ce n'est pas ça Kou-kun, j'aime bien être avec toi. C'est juste que… je ne sais pas ce que c'est que du shopping.

Elle termina sa phrase en baissant les yeux d'un air coupable. Ok, c'est plus sérieux que je ne le pensais.

_Et bien, du shopping, c'est aller dans des boutiques pour s'acheter des nouveaux vêtements, ou du parfum et des bijoux. En bref, tu achètes ce qui te fait plaisir.

Elle m'écoute attentivement.

_Je comprends, dit-elle, mais moi je n'ai pas d'argent.

_Ne t'occupe pas de ça, lui dis-je en souriant encore.

Décidément, j'adore son petit côté innocent. Elle ne connaît vraiment rien du monde extérieur. Et bien je vais devoir lui apprendre comment fonctionne ce monde. La vie en pleine nature est peut-être dure, mais la jungle du monde humain est impitoyable.

* * *

P.D.V externe :

Devant le stresse de la jeune fille, Kou décida de légèrement modifier ses plans au lieu de se rendre dans un centre commercial, le conducteur s'arrêta devant un magasin un peu spécial. L'établissement ne laissait en effet entrer que des clients d'une certaine classe, comme des acteurs, idoles et autres célébrités.

_Une nouvelle petite amie ? demanda le portier à Kou.

_Non, c'est un peu spécial pour elle, répondit le blond avec un grand sourire.

Amara ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle. Autant l'ébène était sûre d'elle et parfaitement à son aise dans la nature, autant là, elle se sentait petite dans cet univers dont elle ignorait tout. Et comment lui en vouloir ?

Quelque peu attendri par la timidité de sa camarade, Kou lui prit doucement la main pour la rassurer.

_Eh, ne t'en fait pas petit chaton ! Je suis là, il ne peut rien t'arriver !

Le sourire de Kou donna un peu de courage à l'humaine. Sans jamais le lâcher, elle se laissa guider à travers le bâtiment. Le vampire lui montra plusieurs vitrines, avec des vêtements ou des bijoux. Mais rien ne semblait vraiment attirer la jeune fille. Kou se montra patient. Il se doutait que pour elle c'était une épreuve de se retrouver en terrain inconnu.

_Dis, il y a un style de vêtement que tu apprécies plus qu'un autre ?

Amara réfléchit à la question du vampire. En temps normal, elle prenait ce qu'on lui donnait sans trop se poser de question.

_J'aime bien le noir… dit-elle finalement.

Kou sourit. Une couleur discrète, qui s'accordait avec pratiquement toutes les autres. Ça ressemblait à sa protégée.

_Hum… dans ce cas… Je crois que je sais à qui ont peu s'adresser. Viens, elles doivent être au bar à cette heure-là.

Le vampire entraîna de nouveau la jeune fille jusqu'à un bar ou régnait une ambiance… étrange et en même temps assez détendue. Il y faisait sombre, avec des éclairages bleus, violets et rouges. Kou se dirigea droit sur un groupe de trois filles assises au bar sur des tabourets hauts. Deux d'entre elles discutaient pendant que la troisième sirotait un cocktail. Elles étaient toutes habillées en noire, et portaient également des bracelets et/ou un collier de cuir cloutés.

_Tiens, dis l'une d'elle en repérant Kou. Regardez qui voilà !

Les deux autres se tournèrent vers l'idole, qui leurs donna son sourire le plus éclatant. Amara pu alors constater que leurs maquillage aussi était noir : leur lèvres, leurs paupières, jusqu'à leurs ongles parfaitement verni. Si bon nombre de personnes se serait senti intimidé -voir rebuté- par ce style gothique, ce ne fut pas le cas d'Amara. L'ébène y trouvait même une certaine beauté.

_Salut Tam ! dit joyeusement Kou.

Le blond prit place au côté de la dénommée Tam, une jeune femme fine et élancée aux cheveux noirs coupés en dégradé avec des mèches violets sombres. Amara préféra rester debout, légèrement en retrait. Elle ne lâcha pas la main de Kou cependant. Il était son seul repère, comme l'avait été Subaru pour sa première nuit d'école.

_Tu viens nous dire que tu as changé d'avis pour notre proposition de l'autre jour ? demanda une autre fille.

_Non, désolé Allie. Pour tout vous dire, ce n'est pas pour moi que je suis là aujourd'hui.

Les trois gothiques remarquèrent alors la main d'Amara dans celle du blond, puis Amara elle-même. L'ébène leur adressa un sourire timide en murmurant un "bonjour" à peine audible. La fille nommée Allie se leva, s'approchant pour voir la nouvelle venue d'un peu plus près. Elle était un peu plus grande qu'Amara, sans doute la vingtaine, avec de longs cheveux blonds doré tressé en natte à quatre branches. Elle planta ses prunelles noisettes dans les yeux bruns sombres de l'ébène.

_T'as pas peur on dirait.

Amara ne dit rien, continuant à soutenir le regard d'Allie. La blonde fini par sourire, puis retourna s'asseoir.

_Elle me plaît, déclara Allie.

_Ouais, elle a l'air cool, dit la troisième. Mais tu peux me dire pourquoi tu viens nous montrer ta nouvelle conquête ?

Kou eu un petit rire.

_Non, non, ce n'est pas ma petite amie. Je vous explique : Amara est comme qui dirait en foyer chez moi et mes frères. Bref, je vous passe les détails. Et comme elle n'a pas vraiment d'affaires à elle, je l'ai amené pour faire quelques emplettes.

Les jeunes femmes observèrent Amara avec un peu plus de soins. Maintenant que Kou le disait, elles remarquèrent effectivement que la fille devant elles avaient un je ne sais quoi de particulier, comme une aura qui sortait de l'ordinaire.

_Et donc, dit Tam, tu as penser à nous pour refaire sa garde-robe ?

_Elle m'a dit qu'elle aimait le noir, alors oui, j'ai pensé à vous.

Tam lui sourit.

_Laisse-moi terminer mon verre et ont ira voir si notre boutique est à son goût.


	22. Edema Ruh

**Réponses aux reviews:**

 **Moonlight Feather:** heureuse que tu est aimé le dernier chapitre.

 **Bonbon ptilland:** c'est vrai que l'histoire avance un peu au compte goûte, mais faire une pause dans la narration me permet de plus m'attardé sur tout ce qui est relation et lien entre les personnage.

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 21**

 **Edema Ruh**

P.D.V de Laito :

Couché sur mon lit, je chantonne la chanson d'Amara. L'air de rien, le manoir semble un peu vide maintenant qu'elle est partie avec les Mukami. Moi qui ait pris l'habitude de passer mon temps libre avec elle, là je m'ennuie ferme. Enfin, au moins c'est Azusa qui s'occupe d'elle. Et tant que Kou ne la brutalise pas comme il l'avait fait pour Bitch-chan… Malgré tous ses beaux sourires, je ne suis pas dupe : Kou peut très bien être horrible s'il le veut. Il suffit de voir comment Yui l'évite et tremble devant lui pour savoir que le blond est loin d'être le gentil petit ange qu'il prêtant être.

_Laito.

Je me redresse. C'est Reiji. Que me veut-il ce soir ? Je suis sûr de n'avoir attaqué personne ces derniers temps. Même quand j'ai passé la soirée de samedi chez Soliana, je me suis tenu tranquille. D'un autre côté je n'avais pas le choix son père gardait sans cesse un œil sur elle avec la caméra qu'il avait caché dans la chambre. Je me suis même demandé s'il ne l'a pas mis à cause de moi.

_Tu es de nouveaux libre d'approcher Yui et de boire son sang. Et si Ayato t'en empêche, fait-le moi savoir.

Mon aîné quitte ma chambre avant même que j'ouvre la bouche. Ayato a dû faire quelque chose qui l'a énervé, ça ne fait aucun doute. Reiji veut sûrement le punir en lui interdisant de protéger Bitch-chan, même si je l'attaque devant lui. L'idée de pouvoir boire son sang me met en joie, mais je suis curieux de savoir ce qui a bien pu se passer. Une seule solution : aller le demander aux deux amoureux.

* * *

P.D.V de Yui :

L'eau chaude de la douche détend mon corps, emmenant ma peur et mes angoisses par la même occasion. J'en avais besoin. Une fois le choc passé, les paroles de Reiji ne me semblent plus aussi terribles. Le plus dur au final, c'est de savoir que Laito peut de nouveau me mordre. Rien que d'y penser, j'en frissonne. Mais je ne dois plus avoir peur, je ne dois pas douter d'Ayato. Il me protégera, il me l'a juré au moins une centaine de fois ce soir. Jamais il ne laissera Laito me faire du mal, peu importe ce que dit Reiji.

_Yui, tu vas bien ?

Je me tourne vers la porte de la salle de bain. C'est vrai que je mets un peu plus de temps ce soir. J'avais vraiment besoin de faire le vide et de réfléchir posément à tout ça.

_Tout va bien Ayato, ne t'inquiète pas.

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire. Il est déjà possessif avec moi en temps normal, mais depuis que nous sommes… ensemble, il me veille comme un dragon protège son trésor dans les contes pour enfant. Un bruit de tissu me fait sortir de mes pensées. C'est Ayato qui est entré et se déshabille !

_A… Ayato ! bredouillais-je en me détournant vivement. Qu'est… qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

Je sens mes joues prendre feu. Je l'entends lâcher un petit rire, sans doute amusé par ma réaction. Quelques instants après, il passe ses bras autour de ma taille, m'amenant doucement contre lui.

_Ne t'en fait pas, je ne ferais rien de plus sans ton accord.

_Je sais. J'ai fois en toi.

Je le pense sincèrement. Si vraiment il n'y a pas de Dieu auquel je peux croire, je crois en l'amour d'Ayato. Même s'il m'a blessée par le passé, même s'il est un chasseur dont je suis la proie, maintenant tout a changé. Je le sais. Je le sens, là, dans mon cœur.

_Laisse-moi te voir, dit-il à mon oreille.

Tout en prenant garde à ne pas baisser les yeux, je me tourne pour lui faire face. Ses orbes d'émeraude sont posées sur moi. C'est la première fois que je le vois avec un regard si doux, si tendre. Passant à mon tour mes bras autour de lui, je me laisse aller contre son torse. Même si j'ai encore un peu honte de l'admettre, j'aime sentir sa peau contre la mienne. Il embrasse mon front, puis y appuy le siens. Nous restons longtemps comme ça : en silence, les yeux fermés, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, avec l'eau qui continu à couler sur nos corps. Il aurait pu me faire ce qu'il voulait, je n'aurais pas protesté. Mais non. Et c'est pour moi la plus belle preuve de son amour : il me laisse le choix.

_Je t'aime, ma princesse, murmure-t-il si bas que j'aurais pu croire rêver.

Et il m'embrasse.

* * *

P.D.V d'Ayato :

Ses lèvres de velours me rendent presque fou, mais je dois résister. Quoi que mes frères en disent, elle est à moi. Pas parce que j'ai été le premier à la voir ou à avoir bu son sang. Pas non plus parce qu'elle m'a donné sa première fois, mais parce qu'elle a réussi un véritable miracle : elle a su faire battre mon cœur, et elle me l'a pris sans même que je ne m'en rende compte. L'autre soir, je l'ai peut-être faite mienne, mais c'est surtout elle qui m'a fait sien.

Notre baiser achevé, je prends du savon et lave tout son corps. Ses joues sont aussi rouges que des petites pommes, c'est à croire qu'elle fait tout pour me provoquer. Après tout, jamais je ne l'aurais cru capable de porter cette robe pour me séduire. Mais je la connais bien maintenant elle a eu un petit élan de courage, mais c'est tout. En plus, je suis pratiquement sûr que c'est Shū qui est derrière tout ça. Mais pour une fois, je ne lui en veux absolument pas.

Une fois rincé, Yui entreprends de me laver à son tour. Elle n'eut cependant pas l'audace d'aller plus loin que mon dos et mon torse. Je souris à son regard gêné. Elle reste si innocente. C'est ce qui fait son charme, elle n'a rien à voir avec toutes ses allumeuses de l'école qui sont prêtes à tout pour un peu de bon temps avec moi. Pas que ça m'est déplus, mais c'est du passé. Aujourd'hui, j'ai Yui. Et je n'ai besoins de rien ni personne d'autre qu'elle.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous sommes dans la chambre de Yui. Je n'ai remis que mon pantalon, et elle sa robe de nuit blanche. Allongé sur le dos, la tête sur ses genoux, je somnole tandis qu'elle caresse tendrement mes cheveux en fredonnant. Jamais je n'aurais pensé que quelque chose d'aussi simple soit aussi agréable. Je suis presque endormit, quand quelqu'un frappe à la porte.

_Entrez, dis Yui.

Je me redresse, on ne sait jamais. La porte s'ouvrit à demi, laissant passer un bras dont la main agite un mouchoir blanc accroché sur un crayon.

_Paix, dix la voix la Laito. Paix, je veux juste parler.

Je pourrais presque éclater de rire, s'il n'y avait pas eu la menace de Reiji un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Je jette un coup d'œil à Yui. Elle semble à la fois amusée et tendue. Je passe un bras autour de ses épaules.

_Dépêche-toi Laito, et ne pense même pas la toucher sinon…

_Du calme, dit-il en entrant. J'ai seulement une question à vous poser.

Il va s'asseoir au bureau, histoire de bien montrer qu'il ne voulait pas d'ennuis.

_Que veux-tu Laito-kun ? demanda Yui.

_Et bien voilà, Reiji est venu me voir dans ma chambre. Et il m'a dit que je pouvais à nouveaux te boire. Ce qui me gêne un peu, c'est la façon dont il l'a dit. À un moment j'ai cru qu'il espérait que j'allais t'attaquer ce soir. Si vous avez une explication ?

Je lui explique tout. Plus vite il aura la réponse à sa question, plus vite il débarrassera le plancher.

_Ah, c'est donc ça…

Son regard s'arrête sur Yui. Un grondement sourd m'échappe sans même que je m'en rende compte. Si jamais il la touche, je le tue, je tue Reiji, et si jamais qui que ce soit à quelque chose à redire je le tue aussi !

_C'est vrais que c'est assez tentant…

Je m'apprête à lui sauter à la gorge, quand il continu :

_Mais non, je passe mon tour. Je ne dis pas que je ne veux plus son sang, mais pas si c'est pour obéir aux souhaits de Reiji. S'il pense se servirent de moi, il se trompe.

Là, je suis sans voix. C'est bien mon frère qui vient de parler ? Il nous souhaite bonne nuit -ou plutôt bonne journée- et quitte la pièce.

* * *

P.D.V externe :

Au manoir Mukami, Katya et Kou venaient tout juste de rentrer. Elle s'était finalement bien amusée avec Kou et ses amies au centre commercial. Les trois filles l'avaient bien aimé, et l'ébène les avait elle aussi apprécié. Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, leur boutique vendait des vêtements et des accessoires gothiques. Kou avait donné carte blanche à la jeune fille, qui s'était choisie quatre tenues à la fois simples et élégantes. Kou avait même tenue à lui faire un petit cadeau : un magnifique tour de cou en velours noire avec une rose argentée d'un aspect ancien accroché dessus.

Ne connaissant pas sa taille de vêtement, Amara avait demandé à Allie de l'aider un peu. La jeune femme l'avait donc guidée dans ces choix. Toutes deux s'étaient très bien entendues, surtout quand elles s'étaient rendu compte qu'elles aimaient les mêmes groupes de musique. La troisième fille, Mira, était resté discrète et réservée. Quand à Tam, elle avait parlé avec Kou tout le temps qu'avait duré les essayages de l'ébène.

Le soir venu, le vampire et l'humaine étaient rentré pille pour l'heure du dîner, comme promit. Ruki n'avait rien dit sur la nouvelle tenue d'Amara, un pantalon noir avec des laçages de rubans de soie de la même couleur sur les côtés et un t-shirt à manches longues assortie. Ajouté à cela la paire de botte en cuir noir et le manteau noir qui descendait jusqu'au mollet de l'ébène.

En voyant l'humaine, Yuma n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de rire en disant que c'était Morticia de la famille Adams qui venait de rentrer. Katya n'avait pas compris, n'ayant jamais vu le film. Dans son ancienne école, elle n'avait presque jamais regardé la télévision, et les rares fois où elle l'avait fait elle regardait des documentaires animaliers ou sur l'histoire. Elle était d'ailleurs incollable sur la préhistoire et sur les animaux en général. Et cela lui avait était bien utile lorsqu'elle vivait à l'état sauvage.

Kou lui promit de lui faire voir le film, puis Ruki appela tout le monde pour venir à table.

* * *

P.D.V de Katya :

Je m'assois à côté d'Azusa. Il semble un peu triste.

_Azusa ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? lui demandais-je.

_Tout va bien, me dit-il avec un sourire. C'est juste que je voulais passer la journée avec toi.

Je n'y avais pas pensé du tout. Pauvre Azusa, lui qui a toujours été gentil avec moi… j'ai un peu honte, c'est comme si je l'avais abandonné…

_Pardon Azusa, mais Kou voulait m'acheter de nouveaux vêtements et il ne m'a pas vraiment laissé le choix…

Ça a beau être vrai, je me sens toujours coupable. Il me sourit.

_Ce n'est pas grave… tu es là maintenant…

_Ouais, répondis-je en lui rendant son sourire. Je peux passer la soirée avec toi si tu veux.

Ruki apporta un premier plat. Des homards pannés. Kou se jette dessus. Très peu pour moi. J'en aie tellement mangé à l'internat que leurs seule odeur me dégoutte. Pareil pour tout ce qui est poisson et certains légumes. Quoi que, si c'est le potage de Ruki je veux bien faire un effort.

De l'autre côté de la table, Yuma crié sur Kou parce qu'il était en train de tout manger. Apparemment, le blond n'avait pas du tout le sense du partage. C'est bizarre, vu qu'il a à tout prix voulu m'acheter de nouvelles affaires… Ou alors il voulait simplement passer du temps hors du manoir et j'étais l'excuse parfaite pour sortir. Ça fait un peu mal… Mais je lui suis quand même reconnaissante. Mis à part mon uniforme d'école, c'est la première fois que je porte quelque chose qui est vraiment à moi, et pas que j'ai récupéré parce que personne n'en voulait plus.

_C'est ton quatrième ! tonna Yuma. Laisses-en pour les autres ! Amara n'en a même pas encore eu !

J'en reste bouche bée. Même s'il ne m'apprécie pas, il se soucie de savoir si je mange bien. Yuma a beau être une brute, il se soucie des autres et il semble avoir le sens de l'égalité. Il remonte dans mon estime.

_Oi, dit quelque chose toi ! me lança-t-il.

_C'est gentil Yuma-kun, mais je m'aime pas ça.

Le colosse maugréa quelque chose en se détournant de moi.

_Un peu de calme pendant le repas, s'ils-vous-plais. Dit Ruki en revenant avec un autre plat.

Cette fois, ce sont des mini pains encore tout chaud du four. Ça me donne l'eau à la bouche. Je n'ose pas me servir, j'ai peur d'être impoli. La d'où je viens, c'était chacun pour soi et tout le monde prenait ce qu'il pouvait dans son assiette. Mais je me doute que ça ne marche pas comme ça ici, et encore moins chez les Sakamaki.

_Tu n'as pas faim ? me demande Azusa en chuchotant.

_Si, mais je ne sais pas si je peux me servir comme ça.

_Bien sûr que si. Tiens, dit-il en mettant deux petits pains dans mon assiette.

L'un est nature, l'autre aux graines de sésame. Je commence par le sésame pendant qu'il est encore chaud. J'adore ça, mais je dois faire attention à ne pas me brûler la langue avec la mie. Ruki réapparaît avec de la viande, des tranches de rosbif. Cette fois, je n'hésite pas à en prendre une belle tranche, en choisissant un morceau pas trop cuit et bien juteux. Ironie du sort, je préfère la viande saignante.

Ruki s'assois près de moi en bout de table. De l'autre côté, Yuma et Kou se chamaillent toujours au sujet du partage de la nourriture. Azusa les regarde, l'air de se dire "c'est reparti pour un tour". Ruki n'y fait même plus attention, ce doit être la même histoire à chaque fois qu'ils passent à table. Malgré ça, l'ambiance entre eux n'est pas tendue, c'est même bien plus chaleureux et familial que chez les Sakamaki.

_N'hésite pas à te resservir si tu as encore faim, me dit Ruki.

_Merci Ruki-kun. C'est toi qui as tout préparé ?

_Oui, pourquoi ?

_Pour rien. Tu cuisines vraiment bien, c'est délicieux.

Il sourit sans répondre. A moins de vouloir savoir quelque chose, Ruki ne semble pas du genre loquace. Je reprends un peu de viande, avec un autre petit pain, cette fois au pavot. Le vampire cuisine vraiment comme un chef ! Pas que je mangeais mal chez les Sakamaki, mais la cuisine de Ruki est a tombé par terre ! Mais mieux vaut ne rien en dire, Reiji pourrait mal le prendre.

Une fois les plats vides, Ruki les ramena et revient avec le désert. Un magnifique moelleux au chocolat encore bien chaud. L'ébène coupe lui-même cinq parts égales, sans doute pour que Kou n'en dévore pas la moitié. Le centre est encore un peu liquide, j'adore ça ! Bien qu'il m'ait servi en premier, j'attends que tout le monde soit servi pour commencer à manger.

Le repas terminé, je suis Azusa dans sa chambre. Il voulait me montrer quelque chose. Il me fait entre, puis ferme la porte derrière moi. Avec d'autres, je me serais méfiée de ce geste, mais Azusa ne me fera rien, j'en suis sûre.

La première chose que je remarque, c'est que sa chambre est bleue. Les mêmes bleues que ma propre chambre au manoir Sakamaki.

_Voici mes trésors, dit-il.

Il me montre une armoire vitrée dans laquelle sont exposés plusieurs couteaux, dagues et poignards. Tous ces objets sont magnifiques, parfaitement entretenu.

_Ils sont superbes, dis-je.

Le vampire me sourit. Pas de doute, en me montrant sa collection il me montre quelque chose qui compte vraiment pour lui. Ça me touche un peu, c'est comme s'il m'ouvrait la porte de son jardin secret, son sanctuaire.

Quelqu'un frappe à la porte et entre sans attendre. C'est Yuma.

* * *

P.D.V de Yuma :

Le repas terminé, j'aide Ruki avec la vaisselle.

_Ou est Kou ? demandais-je. Il devait nous aider lui aussi.

A chaque fois, c'est la même histoire : il se défile en invoquant un prétexte quelconque uniquement pour échapper aux corvées. Bizarrement, pour être à l'heure pour s'empiffrer il n'a aucun problème ! Ruki devrait être un peu plus stricte avec lui.

_Pour une fois, c'est justifié il a reçu un appel concernant son travail. J'étais à côté de lui, il ne bluffait pas.

Pour une fois, oui. Je ne comprendrais jamais pourquoi Kou aime tant son travail d'idole. Quoi que, j'imagine que l'intérêt que lui porte la gente féminine y est pour quelque chose. Sans être un pervers comme le rouquin des Sakamaki, il faut bien admettre que c'est un sacré coureur de jupons.

_Et l'humaine ?

_Je crois qu'Azusa voulait passer du temps avec elle, répondit mon frère. D'ailleurs, il vaudrait peut-être mieux que tu ailles voir s'il ne recommence pas avec ses couteaux. Je n'ai pas pensé à prévenir Amara à ce sujet. Je peux me débrouiller avec la vaisselle, va.

Il y a effectivement de quoi s'inquiéter pour cette gamine. Je ferais mieux de lui expliquer le petit problème qu'a Azusa avec la douleur et sa façon de montrer son affection. Il ne manquerait plus que ça : qu'il la marque et que Subaru nous tombe dessus.

Arrivé à la chambre de mon petit frère, je frappe et entre aussitôt. Visiblement, il n'a fait que lui montrer sa collection.

_La sourie, suit-moi. J'ai un truc à t'expliquer seul à seul.

Elle regarda mon frère, s'excuse de devoir partir et me suis dans le couloir. Au moins, elle ne fait pas d'histoire comme Yui. Ruki a sans doute raison finalement je devrais lui donner sa chance et mieux la connaître. Je l'emmène dans ma propre chambre, histoire d'être tranquille.

_Assis-toi, lui dis-je en lui montrant le canapé.

L'humaine m'obéit encore, silencieuse et légèrement tendu. Autant lui parler franchement.


	23. Notes de l'auteur

**Petit point 2017:**

A tous les lecteurs qui lise mes fictions, je tiens tout d'abord à vous dire un immense merci, que ce soit pour vos commentaires, ou tout simplement pour avoir pris le temps de vous attardait sur mes quelques lignes.

JE VOUS RASSURE TOUT DE SUITE, JE N'AI AUCUNE ATTENTION D'ABANDONéE, loin de là.

Si j'ai était moins présente dans mes publication cette année, c'est par manque de temps, et surtout parce que mon travail de palefrenière me fatigue beaucoup. De plus, contrairement a moi mes correctrices n'ont pas terminé leurs études et sont extrêmement prise par leurs travailles. Les corrections de mes chapitres se fond donc au ralentis. Je vous demande de ne pas leurs en vouloir, elles font vraiment de leurs mieux.

Pour ce qui est de mes histoires, je continu a les écrire dès que j'en ai l'occasion.

A l'heure où j'écris ses lignes:

Vœux nocturne est toujours en cours d'écriture.

Papa Laito est terminé avec un total de 17 chapitres don 1 bonus.

En plus de cela, j'ai commençais deux autres histoires (toujours sur Diabolik Lovers) donc une qui sera un cross over. Je n'en dis pas plus, ce sera une surprise, et vous pouvait me croire, ça va envoyer du lourd.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite à tous de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année.


	24. I Wish in Angel

**Et oui, je refait enfin surface !**

 **j'ai était patiente, très patiente, mais là je ne supporte plus de devoir vous faire attendre alors tant pis pour l'orthographe !**

 **sinon, petite annonce au passage, je suis maintenant aussi sur Wadpad, toujours sous le non d'AuraDarkWolf, avec des histoires qui ne seront pas sur ce cite, alors si ça vous intéresse n'hésitait pas je serait plus qu'heureuse de vous y retrouvé !**

 **Et enfin, bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 22 : I Wish in Angel**

P.D.V de Katya :

Je m'assis sur le canapé brun clair. Yuma n'a pas l'air énervé contre moi, si ça se trouve il veut enterrer la hache de guerre.

_J'ai deux mots à te dire au sujet d'Azusa, commença-t-il. Il t'a fait voir ces couteaux, pas vrai ?

_Oui, répondis-je.

_Et il ne t'a rien demandé d'un peu spécial ?

J'ai du mal à voir ou il veut en venir. Le vampire aux cheveux bronze dû voir la confusion sur mon visage, car il poursuivi.

_Il y a des années, avant que moi et mes frères ne nous rencontrions, Azusa vivait dans la rue avec trois vagabonds. Il était petit et faible, incapable de se défendre, il est vite devenu leur souffre-douleur. Avec le temps, Azusa a fini par aimer la douleur et croire que faire du mal ait une marque d'affection.

J'ai la gorge un peu serré. Pauvre Azusa, alors tu es comme moi, toi aussi tu as connu cet enfer… Mais en pire, a en croire Yuma.

_Alors, continua le colosse, si Azusa te demande de le couper avec un de ses couteaux, ou s'il veut te couper toi, ne panique pas et refuse gentiment. Et n'essaie pas de l'empêché de se coupé lui-même, on a déjà tout essayé avec mes frères pour le faire arrêter, ça ne sert à rien.

Je hoche la tête en réponse. Même si ça ne s'est pas passé de la même façon, nos chemins à moi et Azusa se ressemblent beaucoup. La grosse différence, c'est que moi je me suis battu, alors que le vampire se savait trop faible pour se défendre. Au point d'avoir développé une espèce de syndrome de Stockholm pour la douleur. En bref, s'adapté pour survivre.

_Oi, ne fait pas cette tête.

Je lève les yeux vers Yuma. Il me regard d'un air… un peu affamé. Pour un peu, il me ferait peur. Il a beau avoir mangé il y a moins d'une demi-heure, il reste un vampire.

_Tu as soif ? lui demandais-je.

Le brun me dévisage avec surprise. De toute évidence, aucun des vampires, que ce soit les Sakamaki ou les Mukami, n'est habitué à ce que quelqu'un leur propose de boire son sang. Ça veut dire qu'en temps normal, il se moque de savoir si la personne est d'accord ou non ? Maintenant que j'y pense, sans doute.

Sans attendre qu'il me réponde, je dégage mon épaule pour qu'il puisse mordre sans être gêné -et aussi pour ne pas salir mes nouveaux vêtements-. Le vampire continu à me fixer, l'air douteux à présent. Il croit peut-être que c'est une autre blague. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, avec tous les petits tours que moi et Kou lui avons faits.

_Ce n'est pas un piège, lui dis-je. Je ne veux plus me battre.

Yuma eu un sourire amusé. Évidemment, quand je dis me battre ce n'est qu'une façon de parler. Si je m'étais vraiment battu avec lui, il y a fort a parié qu'en ce moment mes reste serait enterré dans une boîte d'allumette.

_Ok, dit-il. Mais gare à toi si tu mens.

Il se pencha sur moi, passent un bras dans mon dos. De son autre main il écarta mes cheveux. Ouvrant la bouche, il approcha sa tête de mon cou.

_Non, dis-je en me reculent dans le canapé. Pas mon cou s'il te plaît… Je ne supporte pas qu'on me touche ici. Mord mon épaule si tu veux…

_Tss… Comme tu voudras, tant que tu restes tranquille.

Je sens ces crocs s'enfonçai dans ma chair. Il me fait un peu plus mal que Laito ou Shū, mais moins que Reiji. Sans doute parce que les crocs sont proportionnels a la taille du corps, et que Reiji chercher vraiment à me faire du mal. Yuma bu doucement et a grande gorgé. Quand il me lâche, mon corps s'effondre sur le canapé.

_Tss… comment tu peux créer autant de problème et être aussi faible…

Je me sens si fatigué d'un seul coup, je n'ai même pas la motivation de me redressé. Je sens un bras passer autour de moi. Yuma m'allongea sur le dos, pris quelque chose dans un petit bocal en verre qu'il mi dans sa bouche et se pencha sur moi. Il ne va quand même pas m'embrasé ?!

Mon cœur s'affole un peu, là j'ai un peu peur… et s'il profité de la situation ? Si c'est ça, même en pleine forme je n'arriverais jamais a le repoussé… et là, quelque chose de petit et carré se loge entre mes lèvres.

_Avale, dit le brun. Je te fais partager quelque chose qui m'est précieux, alors profites-en.

Avec son pouce il poussa le petit carré dans ma bouche, qui se révéla être un morceau de sucre. Je me calme aussitôt. Comme une idiote je me suis fait des films… il faut dire que depuis ce que Laito a voulu faire à Yui, je suis un peu trop sur la défensive avec les contacts.

_Hé, pourquoi ton cœur était si rapide il y a un instant ? On aurait dit un tambour.

_Oh, pour rien Yuma-kun…

Je sens mes joues se réchauffer, à croire que mon corps est contre moi ! Je n'ose même plus le regarder en face.

_Attend, tu pensais que j'allais faire quoi ?

Le feu sur mon visage s'intensifia en guise de réponse.

_Toi, tu passes trop de temps avec l'autre pervers. Tu penses vraiment que je suis le genre de type a sauté sur les filles ?

Le vampire est un peu en colère maintenant. Je pourrais lui dire non, mais se serait lui mentir. Même si ça n'as durée qu'une seconde, j'ai belle et bien eu peur qu'il soit ce genre de personne. Et Subaru me l'a bien dit : un vampire sait toujours quand on lui ment.

_Humain ou vampire, un homme reste un homme. Dis-je calmement.

Oui, je contourne un peu la question. Yuma me fixe d'un regard impassible, sans laissé transparaitre la moindre émotion. Pourvu qu'il ne se mette pas en colère.

_Mouai, se n'ai pas faux. Tu fais bien de te méfier.

Sur ses mots, il me porta dans ma chambre.

* * *

P.D.V de Yuma :

Un homme reste un homme… Finalement cette petite souris est plus futée que je l'pensais. Et elle fait bien de resté prudente, surtout si elle passe son temps avec Kou. Mon frère a beau être gentil au début, mais si jamais il décide d'en vouloir plus…

Je la dépose sur un des fauteuils de sa chambre, tire les draps et la couverture de son lit et l'y allonge. Elle commencer déjà à somnolé dans mes bras pendant que je la portée, elle ne devrait pas tarder à dormir.

_Yuma ? m'appela-t-elle d'une voix ensommeiller alors que je sors de la pièce.

_Hum ?

_Tu peux de donner mon MP3 s'il te plaît ? Il est dans la poche gauche de mon manteau.

Soupirent, je fouille le manteau et lui donne le petit objet. Il n'a pas l'air de la première jeunesse, c'est même un vieux model sans écran avec seulement les boutons. L'ébène me remercie en même temps que je quitte la chambre. Dans le couloir, Azusa et Kou attende devant sa porte.

_Elle dort ? demanda Azusa.

_Non, répondis-je. Mais ça ne va pas tardé.

Je m'éloigne, retournant à mes propres affaires.

* * *

P.D.V externe :

Les deux vampires regardèrent leur frère s'éloigner. Kou ouvrit la porte et entra, suivi par Azusa. Amara était couché dans son lit, se écouteurs dans ses oreilles. L'humaine entendis cependant que quelqu'un entré. Retirent un écouteur, elle leva les yeux sur ses visiteurs.

_Tu es déjà fatigué, petit chaton ? dis Kou en lui souriant.

_Yuma m'a pris un peu de sang, répondit-elle.

Le sourire du blond se fit plus petit. Ça n'allais pas du tout avec ce qu'il avait prévu, lui aussi voulait goûter au sang de la jeune fille. Azusa s'assis à côté d'elle, écartant un peu couverture et vêtements pour regardait la marque qu'avait laissé son aîné sur l'épaule d'Amara. Celle-ci le regarda différemment maintenant que Yuma lui avait raconté l'histoire du vampire aux cheveux vert bleuté, elle avait un pincement au cœur en le regardent.

_Tu as mal ? demanda-t-il.

_Un peu.

_Moi qui voulait être un peu avec toi…

Sentent la déception dans la voix de son protecteur de la semaine, Amara se déplaça de façon à lui faire une place à côté d'elle.

_Tu peux dormir avec moi si tu veux.

Souriant, Azusa s'installa contre elle sous les draps.

_Hé, je vais être jaloux moi petit chaton ! dit Kou.

_Il y a encore de la place, Kou-kun.

Le blond ne se le fit pas dire deux fois en un instant il était lui aussi couché contre l'humaine. Ainsi entourée, la jeune fille éteignit sa musique et se lova contre la poitrine de Kou, en même temps qu'elle enlaça Azusa comme une petite fille enlace sa peluche. Peu de temps après, tous trois dormait paisiblement.

* * *

P.D.V de Laito :

C'est calme ce soir. Trop calme. Beaucoup trop calme. Et surtout ennuyeux. Sans Amara, le manoir me semble un peu vide. Je pourrais bien demander un peu de sang à Bitch-chan, si elle accepte Ayato ne pourra rien y redire… Mais je refuse catégoriquement de marché dans le plan de Reiji.

Et si j'allais voir ma petit Solia-chan ? Je sais qu'elle sera seule ce soir. L'autre jour, elle m'a dit que son père travailler à son bureau pendant les week end et que sa mère avait quitté leur maison il y a longtemps. C'est décidé, j'y vais. Quittent le manoir, je marche tranquillement jusqu'à la ville en suivant la route. L'air nocturne est très agréable ce soir, à la fois doux et frais. Dommage que le ciel soit recouvert de nuages.

Arriver en ville, je traverse plusieurs quartier et un parc publique avant d'apercevoir l'immeuble où habite Soliana. C'est un beau bâtiment à façade blanche, avec des appartements spacieux. Sans être le grand luxe, cela laisse tout de même deviner que les habitants y sont ase aisé, au moins de classe moyenne. Montant l'escalier, j'entends comme des cris. Sans trop y faire attention, je presse le pas. Ça vient du quatrième étage, là où se trouve l'appartement de Soliana et de son père.

_Allé, soit raisonnable.

_NON ! Va-t'en !

Pas de doute, c'est bien la voix de Soliana. Une voix pleine de peur. Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour : je me retrouve dans le couloir plus vite que je ne saurais le dire. Un type brun d'environs une vingtaine d'année se tient devant la porte de l'appartement.

_Laisse-moi entré, que dira ton père si jamais je lui dis que tu refuses de me voir ?

Là, c'est trop. Alors comme ça il veut la faire chanter ? Mon pauvre gars, tu es très mal tombé avec moi.

_Hum… Il me semble que la demoiselle ne veuille pas vous ouvrir.

Le jeune homme se tourne vers moi. Il me jauge d'un air méprisent. C'est officiel, je n'aime pas ce type.

_Te mêle pas d'ça toi, lança-t-il en me tournent le dos.

Grosse, très grosse erreur. En quelque seconde, je le tiens par le col de sa veste en le soulevant aussi facilement qu'une poupée de chiffon contre le mur.

_Oh si, je m'en mêle. Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans "va-t'en" ? Personne ne semble vouloir de toi ici. Maintenant part avant que je n'm'énerve pour de bon.

Je le lâche à peine que le brun part en courant vers les escaliers. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire. Il n'est pas prêt de revenir, celui-là.

_Laito ? C'est toi ?

Le visage de Soliana apparait par la porte entrouverte. Elle a l'air toute apeurée, la pauvre. Je ne sais pas ce que ce type lui a fait pour la mettre dans cet état, mais si jamais je le revois je ne garantis pas qu'il s'en sortira vivant.

_Il ait partit, lui dis-je en souriant. Il ne t'embêtera plus.

Elle me fixe un instant, comme si elle n'avait rien compris de ce que je viens de dire. Et puis soudain, elle bondit hors de l'appartement pour se jetait dans mes bras, en pleur. C'est comme le soir ou je l'ai trouvé sur le toit de l'école. Je la reconduis dans l'appartement. Elle se laisse faire, totalement confiante. Assis dans le canapé du salon, je continus a la bercé contre moi, caressent ses cheveux brun aux reflets de miel.

Presque une heure plus tard, Soliana se calme enfin. Restent lové contre moi, assise sur mes genoux, la jeune fille commença à m'expliquer ce qui ce passe : le type que j'ai fait fuir n'est autre que le fiancé que lui a choisi son père. Mais elle ne veut pas de ce mariage arranger, ce gars lui fait du mal, il n'a aucune sorte d'affection pour elle et ne veut l'épousée que pour conclure une alliance commercial entre son entreprise fraichement hérité et la banque international ou travail le père de Soliana. Le pauvre homme était apparemment sous pression depuis très longtemps à cause de ses supérieurs, et il presser sa fille depuis des mois pour qu'elle passe du temps avec lui.

Plus Soliana parlé, plus ses larmes recommençaient a coulait. Je ne dis rien, l'écoutant simplement. Elle a besoin de vidé son sac. Je veux prendre sa main dans la mienne, mais je me rends compte qu'elle tien quelque chose. Je devine aussitôt de quoi il s'agit.

_Donne-moi ça tout de suite, dis-je avec à la fois fermeté et douceur.

_Pardon, dit-elle en lâchant le petit couteau. Pardon, je ne savais plus quoi faire… je n'en peux plus… c'est trop… c'est trop…

Nouvelles larmes. Oui, elle n'en peut vraiment plus. A l'en croire, si elle refuse le mariage, son père perdra son travail et ils se retrouveront à la rue.

_Chut… du calme… je suis là, tout ira bien à partir de maintenant.

Je la laisse seule dans le salon. Une fois dans sa chambre, j'ouvre son armoire. Prenant la valise, je l'ouvre sur le lit et y met autant d'affaire que possible. Ses vêtements, sa peluche, son sac de cours, et quelques objets personnels. Cela étant fait, je retourne dans le salon et prend de quoi écrire :

 _Porté ceci a votre banque. Votre fille va bien, là où elle va personne ne la fera plus jamais souffrir comme vous l'avait fait._

Avec ceci, j'ajoute ma signature et le montant de la somme a retirait. Avec ça, il ne devrait pas avoir de problème le temps de trouvé un nouveau job.

_Tient, dis-je à la jeune fille en lui donnant son manteau et ses chaussures.

Elle m'obéi sans protesté. De toute évidence, elle a compris qu'elle ne reviendrait plus ici.

* * *

P.D.V de Reiji :

_Je n'y arrive pas… c'est comme chercher un fantôme…

Pour la première fois de ma vie, je me sens… vaincu. J'ai honte de l'admettre, mais il m'est impossible de trouvé la véritable identité d'Amara. Mais d'où vient-elle ? Personne ne peut apparaitre de nulle part, pas même un vampire. Seulement là, je n'ai plus aucune piste. Que ce soit les avis de recherche ou même les archives des orphelinats et familles d'accueils de tout le pays, rien. Pas la moindre trace.

_Je renonce… lâchais-je avec dégoût.

Depuis que cette fille ai là, plus rien ne va ici. Pour commençai, sa présence seule à réveiller les instincts malsains de Laito, qui a presque réussi a violé Yui. Rien de bien étonnent, certes, mais c'est bien son arrivé à elle qui a précipité les choses. Et son influence sur Yui ne me plais pas non plus. La blonde a même eu le cran de me répondre au dernier dîner… Et mieux faut ne pas penser à toute cette histoire de garde avec les Mukami.

Une odeur inconnue m'arrache à mes pensées. Il y a aussi celle de Laito. Il a surement dû aller soulager ses pulsions sales en ville. Quoi que, l'odeur devient plus forte. Il n'a quand même pas ramené une catin ici ?!

Sortent de ma chambre, je suis sa trace jusqu'au salon. C'est bien mon frère, avec une jeune fille. Elle ne m'est pas inconnue, mais je verrais ça plus tard. La demoiselle n'a pas l'air d'une prostituée, elle semble même être une jeune fille timide voir apeurée.

_Laito.

Mon frère se tourne vers moi, ainsi que la fille qui s'accroche aussitôt a son bras. Elle a peur, c'est évident.

_Chut, n'est pas peur… c'est un de mes frères, je t'en ai parlé tout à l'heure…

Laito se mit a la cajolée comme un animal blesser. Je m'approche. Deux mètre à peine me sépare d'eux quand je m'arrête. Les yeux rougis de la jeune fille montre clairement qu'elle a pleurée. Elle tremble aussi. Je remarque la valise que Laito porte dans une main. Une nouvelle mariée sacrificielle ?

_Tu peux m'expliquer ? demandais-je à mon frère.

_Reiji, je te présente Soliana. Et à partir de maintenant elle restera avec moi.

La dénommé Soliana me salua d'une voix mal assurée. Je me souviens d'elle maintenant c'est une élève de notre école. Je les ai déjà vus ensemble à la sortie des cours. Ce n'est donc en aucun cas un sacrifice.

_Et pourquoi est-elle ici ? Et avec cette valise ?

_Je te l'ai dit.

Les yeux de Laito s'éclairèrent d'une lueur que je n'avais encore jamais vu chez lui. Je n'ai pas le temps de parler qu'il continue :

_Elle reste avec moi.


	25. My Walden

**Chapitre 23**

 **My Walden**

P.D.V externe :

Reiji passa son regard sur l'humaine, l'examinent plus attentivement. Soliana resserra sa prise sur le bras de Laito. Malgré la peur, elle avait confiance en lui. Elle savait que rien ne lui arriverait tant que le roux serait auprès d'elle.

_Et combien de temps restera-t-elle ? demanda l'ébène.

Laito regarda la brune. Soliana se noya quelque seconde dans la mer émeraude de ses yeux.

_Tant que tu voudras de moi, répondit-elle à la question muette du roux.

_Ce qui veut dire toujours, ajouta-t-il en déposent ses lèvres sur le front de la jeune fille.

Les sourcille de Reiji s'arquèrent dangereusement. Son frère allé devoir s'expliquer plus en détail. Puis il repensa à ce que Laito avait dit plus tôt : " _je t'en ai parlé tout à l'heure"._

_Laito, que lui as-tu dis exactement ?

Le ton glacial de l'ébène tendit l'humaine. Consciente qu'elle en savait trop pour faire marche arrière, Soliana s'en remit totalement celui qu'elle considérait comme son ange gardien. Sans lui, elle se serait tuée ce soir.

_Je lui ai tout dis Reiji, elle sait ce que nous sommes. Et elle m'a suivie de son plein gré.

_Prouve le moi, répliqua le deuxième fils de la famille.

Laito regarda l'humaine. Il ne voulait pas perdre sa confiance, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Comprenant ce qui allait suivre, Soliana hocha silencieusement la tête et repoussa ses cheveux, découvrant son cou encore immaculé. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux.

_Va y, murmura-t-elle au vampire. Si c'est toi, ça me va.

Tout en l'étreignant contre lui, Laito enfonça ses crocs dans la chair tendre de la jeune fille.

* * *

P.D.V de Soliana :

La douleur n'est pas aussi horrible que je le pensée. Je m'accroche à Laito de toutes mes forces. Celles qui me restent en tout cas. Je sens le regard de son frère dans mon dos. Il me fait peur… Laito m'avait prévenu, mais c'est plus fort que moi. Il aurait pu me mentir, mais il m'a tout dit : qu'il était un vampire, ses frères aussi, que si jamais j'entré dans ce manoir je n'en ressortirai sans doute jamais.

Sur le moment, j'ai hésité à le croire. Et quand il m'a montré ses crocs… Pendant un instant j'étais terrifiée, puis je me suis souvenue du soir ou il m'a trouvé sur le toit de l'école. Personne ne m'avait jamais traité si gentiment en dehors de mon père. Pendant tout ce temps, il aurait pu me faire du mal, boire mon sang, mais non.

D'autre aurait fui en disent que c'est un démon. Mais pour moi, il est un ange. Mon ange gardien. Depuis ce fameux soir, ce vampire a rendu ma triste vie plus supportable. Et maintenant, il m'accueil chez lui, il me prend ouvertement sous sa protection.

Il retira doucement ses crocs, léchant le sang qui s'écoule de la blessure. Je suis si fatiguée maintenant, heureusement que Laito me tient. Il dû le sentir, car il me prit dans ses bras.

_Reiji-san, elle n'en peut plus. Si tu veux bien, elle doit dormir.

Dormir, oui. Je ne demande que ça. Me sentant faible, je passe mes bras autour du cou de Laito. Reiji poussa un soupir. Il aurait voulu en savoir plus, ce que je comprends parfaitement.

_Très bien, nous vairon cela plus tard.

Sans attendre plus longtemps, Laito se mit en marche. Peu importe où, tant qu'il est là.

* * *

P.D.V de Laito :

Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle me supplie de ne pas la mordre… Mais non. Comme Amara, elle avait accepté les choses telles qu'elles sont. Ses humaines sont vraiment surprenantes. Soliana ait presque endormie quand j'ouvre la porte de ma chambre. Hors de question que je la laisse seule après une telle nuit. La déposent sur mon lit, je lui retire ses chaussures et son manteau, et l'installe sur les couvertures.

Me déshabillant à mon tour, je me retrouve juste en pantalon noir et chemise blanche. Pas besoin d'en retirait plus, je ne prévois rien pour ce soir. Chose rare : je ne suis pas d'humeur. Tout ce que je veux, c'est retrouvais et tué cette ordure qui a osé maltraiter ma Solia-chan.

Je ne suis pourtant pas mieux, je suis même sans doute pire. Combien de fille j'ai pu abuser dans ma vie ? Combien j'ai pu en tuer ? Il suffit de voir la collection de poupée de Kanato. Plus de la moitié son notre œuvre, a moi et Ayato. Il n'y avait que pour ça qu'on s'entendait vraiment bien tous les deux : les tourmentées, les brisées, les violées parfois, et finalement les tuées. Leurs corps était nos joué, leurs cries notre musique, leurs larmes notre joie…

Et puis Yui est arrivée. Cette petite Bitch-chan qui n'est vraiment pas comme les autres filles que nous avons eues avant elle. Elle a tenue bon, elle s'est accroché à la vie de toutes ses forces. A-t-elle réussi à tenir parce que nous ne pouvions pas la tuée ? Ou bien grace à cette chose ridicule qu'elle appel la foi ? Je lui ai dit pourtant, Dieu n'est qu'une chimère. Mais elle a continuée à ce raccroché à cette stupide croyance. Le soir ou elle a failli mourir, je me suis rendu compte, tout comme mes frères, que je ne voulais pas la voir disparaître.

Et Yui rencontra Amara. Cette sauvageonne que j'ai fini par apprécier comme une petite sœur. Pour la première fois dans ma longue vie, une fille resté avec moi non pas parce qu'elle n'avait pas le choix, mais parce qu'elle le voulait. J'ai honte de l'admettre, mais ça m'a fait peur. Comment je pouvais ressentir quelque chose comme ça ? Je devais me reprendre. Ce qui a conduit à cette nuit, celle ou Bitch-chan serait devenu mienne si Ayato n'était pas intervenu.

Tout ça pour la trouvée elle, Soliana. Faible, isolée, seule c'est ainsi que je l'ai vu pour la première fois. Comme tous les autres élèves, elle me craignait. Je l'ai consolé, réconforté, puis protégé des pestes qui la harcelée à l'école.

Et maintenant, je dois être honnête avec moi-même : je ne veux ni Yui, ni Amara, ni aucune autre. Je ne veux que Soliana. Est-ce que ça durera ? Je n'en sais rien et je m'en moque. Pour l'heure, je la regarde dormir dans mon lit, encore un peu tendu mais calme. Comme je m'allonge moi aussi, elle se blotti contre moi dans son sommeil.

* * *

P.D.V de Katya :

En me réveillent, je sens que quelque chose bloque mon corps, m'empêchent de bougé. Au bout d'un moment je me souviens : Kou et Azusa ont dormi avec moi cette nuit. J'ouvre les yeux. Dans la pénombre, je vois Azusa paisiblement endormie près de moi, sa tête contre mon épaule. Kou est dans mon dos, ses bras passaient autour de moi. Malgré ce que j'ai dit hier soir a Yuma, je ne me suis pas méfié une seconde quand je les ai invité à me rejoindre. En fait, je me sens bien avec eux. Ça me rappelle les soirées passait avec Laito.

Laito, mon grand frère… il me manque. Je ne voulais pas lui pardonné si facilement pour ce qu'il a voulu faire à Yui, mais il y a quelque chose chez lui qui m'empêche de lui en vouloir longtemps. Je ne saurais pas expliquer quoi exactement.

_Bonjour… marmonne la petite voix d'Azusa.

_Bonjour.

Il me sourit, toujours immobile. Le vampire se blottit un peu plus contre moi, inspirent profondément contre ma clavicule. Derrière moi, Kou bougea en gémissent doucement. Lui aussi se réveille. Me lâchant, il se redressa en s'étirent et en baillant à s'en décroché la mâchoire.

_Moua… Salut… dit-il d'une voix ensommeillée.

Personne n'est pressé aujourd'hui c'est dimanche. Nous faisons la grace matinée. Je me suis ensuite assise, avec la tête des deux vampires chacun sur un de mes genoux. Je joue distraitement avec leurs cheveux, les bouclant autour de mes doigts, les lissant, les bouclant à nouveau… Ils ont l'air d'aimé ça. Je me mets à fredonnée Sleeping Sun. A la fin de la chanson, une larme m'échappe malgré moi. Cette chanson me rappel trop Laito, c'est notre berceuse a tous les deux. Vite, je dois penser à autre chose.

_Vous n'avait pas faim ? demandais-je.

Les deux garçons me regardent.

_Si, un peu… dit Azusa.

_Moi aussi, dit Kou. Mais avant…

Je comprends ce qu'il veut. Après tout, il ait le seul ici avec Ruki à ne pas m'avoir encore mordu. Il se redresse, se tournent à genoux devant moi.

_Pas mon cou, s'il-te-plais.

_Mais c'est là que c'est le plus tendre… Plus la morsure est près de l'os, plus elle est douloureuse tu sais.

_Oui, je sais Kou-kun. Mais je ne supporte pas qu'on me touche dans le cou.

Le blond ose les épaules.

_Comme tu voudras.

Repoussent un peu mon tee-shirt, il planta ses crocs dans mon épaule. Je ne m'étais même pas changer pour dormir… il faut dire que je n'étais pas très en forme quand Yuma m'a ramener. Et puis, c'est sans doute mieux ainsi, vu que je n'ai pas dormi seule.

Une fois la soif de Kou apaisé, nous descendons tous les trois dans la cuisine. Les vampires me montrèrent dans quel placard trouvé des assiettes ou de la nourriture, dans quel tiroir sont rangé les couverts. Reprenant des habitudes -oh combien lointaine- je me fis un chocolat chaud et des tartines de Nutella. La seule différence à présent, c'est que je ne cherche pas à m'isolée pour manger. Ici, personne ne va vouloir me prendre ma nourriture.

Je regarde la pendule il ait presque midi. Pour ses vampires, c'est asse matinal. Chez les Sakamaki, je serais sans doute encore sous mes couvertures. Je remarque que la cuisine à une bai vitré qui semble s'ouvrir sur un jardin. Mon petit déjeuné terminé, je lave ma vaisselle, la met a séché et sort. C'est bien un jardin. Il est bien plus petit que celui des Sakamaki, et entouré d'un mur de brique brun-rouge. Devant les murs de la maison, il y a des parterres de rose rouge, et un peu plus loin une serre. Je la contourne, curieuse de voir ce qu'il y a derrière.

Un potager. Je souris. Dans mes souvenirs les plus anciens, je devais avoir six ou sept ans, il y avait un petit potager dans l'arrière-cour de l'internat. Le vieux jardinier qui s'en occupé m'adoré. Il m'appelait son p'tit bout d'lutin. C'était mon pépé, je l'aimer beaucoup. Il m'a appris à jardiné, à reconnaître les mauvaise herbes et quand les légumes était prêt à être cueillie. Et puis un hiver, mon pépé est tombé malade. Il toussé toute la journée, il avait du mal a marché… Pendant deux semaines il est resté au lit avec de la fièvre. Et il est parti. J'ai pleurée, je voulais qu'il revienne, mais c'était impossible. Le directeur n'a pas voulu me laissé aller à l'enterrement, j'étais trop jeune. Et j'ai encore pleuré quand son beau jardin a disparu à son tour. J'avais tout bien fait, je l'entretenais bien comme mon pépé me l'avait appris. Mais les autre élèves l'on saccagé, arrachant les pieds de tomates, enfoncent les potirons et les salades à coups de pieds…

_Oi ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Yuma m'attrape par les épaules en me retournant. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de réagir quand sa voix m'a arraché à mes souvenirs. Le colosse a l'air énervé.

_Alors ? Tu fais quoi dans mon jardin ?

_Rien, je regarde…

Ma voix est moins assurée que je le voudrais. Me rappelais de mon vieux pépé m'a mis le moral à zéro. Le brun a dû s'en rendre compte, car son visage s'adoucie un peu. Il me lâche, s'avançant dans son jardin. Je m'assis sur le bord d'une petite fontaine encastrée dans le mur de brique. L'eau s'écoule par la bouche d'une tête de lion en pierre dans un bassin carré, puis dans un autre bassin, tel une pyramide liquide a deux degrés.

Je regarde le vampire s'affairé. Il cueille des tomates. Il y en a beaucoup, au moins une vingtaine de pieds. J'aime bien cet endroit. C'est calme, j'entends les oiseaux, le mur et la serre protège cette partie du jardin du vent, et le soleil est chaud… Yuma dépose ses tomates dans un panier rond en osier qui se rempli vite. Il repart en cherché un autre.

Mes yeux vagabondent sur la végétation qui m'entoure. Les tomates sont bien dodu et d'un rouge superbe. Quelque chose au sol attire mon regard. C'est plus fort que moi, je me lève et retire la mauvaise herbe. Comme il y en a d'autre, je les retire toutes. J'aime toujours autant ça. Je continu sans me soucier de ce qui m'entoure, commençant à fredonné des chansons bretonnes appris avec mon pépé.

* * *

P.D.V de Yuma :

En revenant dans mon jardin, j'entends comme une petite voix qui marmonne. Ce doit être Amara. J'espère pour elle qu'elle n'a touché à rien pendant mon absence. Je veux bien être gentil et lui laissé une chance, mais si jamais elle touche à mon jardin…

Je m'approche doucement, sans faire de bruit. C'est bien elle qui chantonne quelque chose, mais elle n'ait plus assise sur la fontaine. Encore quelques pas… Je n'y crois pas ! Elle ait là, à genoux devant mes tomates, en train d'en cueillir ! Ruki et Subaru pourront hurler tant qu'ils veulent, là c'est trop ! Toujours aussi silencieux, je pose le panier que je suis allé chercher et m'approche dans son dos. Elle n'a pas remarqué que je suis revenu.

Je la regarde faire un instant. Je fronce les sourcils qu'est-ce qu'elle peut bien chercher sur le sol ? L'humaine pose quelque chose à côté d'elle. Je reconnais une mauvaise herbe. Elle est en train de désherber mon jardin ? Je me baise pour mieux voir, oui, c'est bien ça. Ces geste son sûre et sans la moindre hésitation. Pas de doute, elle sait ce qu'elle fait. Et elle a l'air de bien aimé ça.

Maintenant que j'y pense, c'est vrai que je n'ai pas bien désherbé depuis quelques semaines. L'ébène eu un sursaut quand je me mis à côté d'elle, mais ne chercha pas à me fuir. Voyant que je ne lui dit rien, elle se remit au travail. Tout le reste de la journée, Amara m'aida à m'occuper du jardin, devançant parfois mes demande en m'apportent l'arrosoir ou en allant cherché un autre panier. Et toujours en chantant des airs qui me font penser à des chansons de marin.

Je suis obligé de le reconnaître : je me suis un peu emporté en croyant qu'elle pillé mes tomates. En fait, c'est Azusa qui a vu juste. Cette fille est comme un miroir de ceux qui l'entoure. L'après-midi touchent à sa fin, le jardinage est fini pour aujourd'hui.

_Tient, tu as bien travaillé, lui dis-je en lui donnent une tomate.

_Merci Yuma-kun.

Elle frotta le fruit sur son bras, avant d'y croquer a pleine dent. Je la regarde, un peu surpris par son geste. C'était un truc de vieux, ça. De toute évidence, elle a appris à s'occupé d'un jardin avec un grand père. Un vieux d'la vielle, comme on dit dans les petits villages de campagne.

Ça pourra peut-être aider Reiji dans ces recherches.

* * *

P.D.V de Yui :

_Enfin fini !

Tous mes devoirs pour lundi soir son terminé. N'arrivant pas toujours à dormir pendant la journée, j'en profite pour pouvoir travailler. Le soir, c'est plus compliquer à cause des vampires qui veulent mon sang.

Du moins, jusqu'à ses dernier jours. Depuis qu'Ayato et moi… sommes plus ou moins un couple, les autres frères ne me mordent plus. Il n'y a qu'Ayato qui me prend encore du sang. Mais il ait bien plus doux, bien plus attentionné… Ses crocs de me fond presque plus mal.

Je me tourne vers mon lit, ou le vampire aux cheveux rouge dort à point fermé. Il est si beau quand il dort, presque mignon. Son visage est détendu et paisible, comme le jour de mon arrivé, lorsque je l'ai vu pour la première fois. Même sans savoir qu'il n'était pas humain, quelque chose chez lui me disait qu'il n'était pas ordinaire.

_Oi.

Il ouvre les yeux, tournant ça tête vers moi. Lui rendent son sourire, je le rejoins sur le lit. Le vampire s'étire, puis se rallonge en posent sa tête sur mes genoux.

_A quoi penses-tu ? demanda-t-il.

_A rien, je te regardais dormir et ça m'a rappelait la première fois ou je t'ai vu, le jour où je suis arrivée ici.

_Tu veux dire, dit-il avec un sourire malicieux, quand j'ai fait ça ?

Passant ses bras autour de ma taille, il me tira, m'allongent sur le lit. Maintenant c'est lui qui est assis au-dessus de moi, me dominent de toute sa taille.

_Mais que fais-tu ? demandais-je.

_C'est pourtant évidant non ?

Son sourire devient carnassier. Mais cette fois, je n'ai pas peur.

_Je vais te prendre… murmura-t-il à mon oreille d'une voix roque.

Cette fois, personne n'interviendra. Il retira vite son pantalon, puisqu'il est déjà torse nu. Sans l'attendre je retire ma chemise de nuit. Nous ne sommes plus qu'en sous-vêtements. Il me regarde avec un désir non dissimulé. J'ai un peu honte de l'admettre, mais je le veux moi aussi. Je veux sentir sa peau contre la mienne, la force de son corps contre le mien, je veux me fondre en lui et qu'il se fonde en moi.

_Dit-moi ce que tu veux, dit-il.

_Toi, répondis-je aussitôt.

_Que veux-tu que je fasse ?

Mes joues se mette à chauffée d'un seul coup.

_Fait ce que tu veux de moi…

Ma voix tremble un peu cette fois. Malgré l'envie, je ne me sens pas encore très à l'aise avec ce genre de chose.

Avec un sourire espiègle, Ayato se pencha sur moi. Mais au lieu de m'embrasé comme je le croyais, il descendit sur ma poitrine. Repoussant mon soutien-gorge, il lécha le creux entre mes petits seins. Mon dos s'arqua aussitôt.

_Si sensible, ri-il.

Il recommença, puis embrasa ma peau en faisant un demi-cercle autour de mon seins droit, tandis que du bout des doigts il fit la même chose à mon seins gauche. Je soupire d'aise, le dos toujours voûté alors qu'il tété ma poitrine. Pendant que d'une main il masse mon seins gauche, l'autre descendit sur mon bas ventre. Mes soupire se firent plus haletant. Sa main continu sa descente jusqu'à ma culotte. Ses doigts tapote dessus au même rythme que la sussions de sa bouche sur mon seins.

C'est vraiment étrange comme sensation je me sens si bien, et en même temps c'est à la limite de l'insupportable. A croire qu'il veut me rendre folle. Je ne peux pas m'empêchée de bougée, me tortillent sous lui comme pour échapper à son touché. Il rit, les yeux pétillants.

_Et cette fois, dit-il, ne pense pas éteindre la lumière ou fermé les volets. Je veux voir ton visage.


End file.
